La Rebelion de las Managers
by TEMPERANCE B
Summary: Un cambio en las managers que pondrá al equipo de cabeza
1. Chapter 1

**UNA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO JUNTOS**

Han pasado casi dos años desde que la Generación Dorada de Japón consiguió el Campeonato Mundial Juvenil de Futbol. Sus integrantes se han enfrentado a un sinnúmero de obstáculos, lo que en un principio parecía que les abriría las puertas del mundo se convirtió rápidamente en una carga para cada uno de ellos.

Pero como siempre, acostumbrados a luchar y a no amilanarse ante nada, sacaron la fuerza de los antiguos Samurái y demostraron al mundo de lo que estaban hechos y que no había sido una casualidad la obtención del título mundial.

Ahora, se encontraban ante otro reto, los Juegos Olímpicos de Madrid; el camino fue largo y sinuoso pero con las genialidades de Matsuyama, Misugi y Misaki consiguieron el pase deseado y solo esperaban la inauguración para que junto a Ozora, Wakabayashi y Hyuga consiguieran la presea dorada.

Sanae Nakazawa, estudiaba la carrera de biología marina en la Universidad Complutense como parte de un intercambio con la Universidad de Tokio, amaba su carrera pero en el fondo la decisión de mudarse la tomó para estar más cerca de su eterno y despistado amor Tsubasa Ozora. No dudó un instante en aplicar para el programa de intercambio en cuanto supo que el capitán japonés había sido enviado al equipo B del Barcelona, sabía que esa era una terrible prueba para el joven y aunque no estarían en la misma ciudad por lo menos ya no los separarían diez mil kilómetros de distancia.

Conocía todas las rutas de los trenes para recorrer el país, siempre hacia hasta lo imposible por acompañarlo en cada uno de sus juegos aunque tuviera que cargar con media biblioteca para cumplir con sus deberes, tal y como lo hizo en Japón y ahora que empezaba la preparación final para los Juegos Olímpicos el entrenador Kira las había mandado llamar, a las antiguas managers quienes en su opinión eran tan importantes para el equipo como los mismos jugadores.

Cuando recibió la noticia de su incorporación al primer equipo comenzó un cambio en la vida de Tsubasa, con la ayuda de Sanae comenzó a buscar una nueva casa y a decorarla, sin duda él nunca lo habría hecho eso era algo de lo que las mujeres se encargaban, para él solo con tener un techo y una cama donde descansar era suficiente, al menos eso creía hasta que se vio dueño de su propio lugar; claro, no después de unas cuantas discusiones sobre el color de la pintura, el mobiliario, la decoración y las interminables horas que pasaron de compras para lograr todo eso. En compensación por sus molestias le regaló la cámara fotográfica que tanto deseaba y una copia de las llaves de su casa para que la usara cuando así lo quisiera.

Y llegó el día, ella pensaba que se encontraba entrenando por lo que llego temprano para tratar de sorprenderlo con su cena favorita aunque él lo único que notaba era el sabor de la comida. Entró pero un ruido proveniente de la cocina la alertó, caminó sigilosamente y notó una sombra adentrarse en la alacena, el joven le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio

"Tsubasa, estas aquí"

"Shhhh baja la voz, aquí estoy pero también están Taro, Genzo y Kojiro"

Enarcó su ceja intrigada por la actitud de su amigo y pregunto también en un susurro "¿y donde están?"

"Están ocupados"

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"¡Me andan buscando!"

En eso la puerta se abre de golpe y un chorro de agua baña la cara y el cuerpo de ambos

"Te encontré bastardo" el rostro de Wakabayashi palideció al ver que no solo había mojado a su amigo sino a una inesperada visita

"Déjame algo a mi si este maldito me bañó con la manguera" intervino un empapado Kojiro cometiendo el mismo error que el portero del Bayern.

"¡Par de idiotas deténganse!" ordenó Tsubasa

"Jajajaja que bueno que te vi entrar Sanae si no también te hubiera mojado" dijo Taro quien portaba una pistola de agua al igual que el resto de los jugadores

"Y porque no nos dijiste imbécil, ya mojamos a la pobre de Sanae" reprochó Kojiro

"Ah picarones ¿que estaban haciendo en un lugar tan oscuro? ¿Por eso no dábamos contigo?" bromeo Genzo

"Déjenlos en paz, Sanae acaba de entrar en la casa, la vi desde el balcón" le ofreció una toalla a su amiga para que se secara "y a que debemos tu visita Sanae"

"¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi amigo? Lo que no esperaba era un recibimiento así, ni verlos a ustedes"

"Obviamente no, pero como el entrenador Kira nos reunirá en la ciudad pues decidimos venir antes y divertirnos un poco, es increíble la diversión que puedes conseguir con algunos globos y un par de pistolas de agua" explicó Taro

"Claro cuando no te hacen trampa con la manguera o el sistema de riego del jardín" reprochó molesto Kojiro después de lo sufrido con Tsubasa

"Oh por Dios, ¿no habrán dañado los tulipanes? ¡Miren como han dejado los pisos! ¡Son de madera!" exclamo Sanae mientras revisaba los rastros dejados por los jóvenes

"¿Cuáles son esos tulipanes?" preguntó confuso Genzo a lo que Taro solo se encogió de hombros

"Los que rodean la fuente" respondió molesta

"Ah no te preocupes" contestó aliviado, "por esa parte no anduvimos, y por los pisos ni te alarmes, se secan solos, malo lo que sucedió en mi casa cuando jugamos con pistolas de gotcha, ¡las paredes aun guardan la historia de esa batalla! Como sea, déjame decirte querida Anego"

"¡No me llames Anego!" respondió furiosa

"Ok, me disculpo, Sanae, pero verás, somos hombres solteros, vivimos solos para que nadie nos diga nada ni nos llame la atención, si quisiéramos cuidar las cosas o que nos regañaran pues viviríamos con nuestros padres o estuviéramos casados"

"Es cierto Wakabayashi" intervino Kojiro "la última vez que me regañaron fue cuando mi madre me visitó en Italia, les juro que había limpiado la casa pero para ustedes las mujeres si no lo hacen por sí mismas entonces no está limpio, amo a mi mamá, pero les juro que fueron las tres semanas más largas de mi vida"

"Sus argumentos son validos" aclaró la joven "pero después de que ustedes se divierten, ¿Quién se encarga de recoger este desastre?"

"¿Limpiar?" dijo extrañado Kojiro "¿Cómo para qué?"

"Tal vez deberíamos escuchar a Sanae" dijo Taro "recuerden la última vez que cocinamos en mi casa, durante una semana no pude usar la cocina y tuve que contratar una muy costosa empresa de limpieza, además de cambiar algunos gabinetes"

"Eso es culpa de Tsubasa" se defendió Genzo

"¿Y yo como iba a saber que si no le hacía hoyos a la papa el microondas iba a explotar? Además de que te quejas Taro, si la olla donde cocinabas la salsa también explotó y quedó toda pegada en el techo"

"Y el perro de Genzo se llevó la carne" agregó Kojiro

"Santo Dios, ¿cómo han sobrevivido solos tanto tiempo?"

Los jugadores levantaron sus hombros y su cara no mostraba la más mínima preocupación

"Ni te molestes en averiguarlo que nunca lo sabremos"

La atención se desvió hacia la puerta donde las demás managers del equipo hacían su entrada

"Yukari, Yoshiko, Yayoi, que gusto verlas" expresó Sanae saludando a cada una de sus amigas que sin duda también habían recibido la carta de parte de la Federación.

"Primero las tres _M_ de Misugi, Matsuyama y Misaki y ahora las tres _Y_ de Yukari, Yoshiko y Yayoi, creo que debemos buscar gente con otras letras" dijo en voz baja el portero al delantero de la Juventus quien solo atinó a asentir

"Hola chicas, bienvenidas a mi casa, disculpen el desorden, porque no pasan al comedor que creo que es el único lugar decente" explicó Tsubasa mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso o avergonzado "podrías atenderlas Sanae, nosotros enseguida las alcanzamos" señaló a sus amigos que subieron a cambiarse las empapadas ropas.

"Bueno Sanae, supongo que todas estamos aquí por lo mismo" inició Yukari

"Así es, vine a responder al llamado del entrenador, después de todo ya terminaron las clases en la universidad y no regresamos hasta el otoño"

"Si, nosotras también aceptamos, que sería un verano sin los chicos" dijo sonriente Yayoi

"Por supuesto, es demasiado tiempo sin ellos" agregó Yoshiko

"Ah por Dios, que voy a hacer con ustedes, se supone que venimos a ayudar a conseguir la medalla olímpica" expresó Sanae

"Mira quien lo dice, la que aceptó cambiarse a una universidad en otro continente solo para estar más cerca de su amado Tsubasa, ni digas nada que si nosotros estamos mal tu estas enferma" espetó Yukari

Sanae se puso roja como un tomate, ellas tenían razón y esperaba que este momento fuera la oportunidad que estaba buscando para que el capitán japonés por fin diera el gran paso.

"Mejor pongamos en orden este lugar, parece campo de batalla" se levanto para buscar los artículos de limpieza.

"No es necesario, tampoco somos unos desconsiderados" unos brazos fuertes y un fragancia conocido la envolvió por la espalda "nosotros comenzamos, nosotros limpiamos, porque mejor no utilizan sus habilidades para preparar algo delicioso a estos cavernícolas hambrientos" utilizaba su sonrisa irresistible, ¿acaso ese hombre tenía idea de lo que le hacía a sus nervios? Pensó en sus adentros y solo se limitó a asentir mientras el tomaba el trapeador de sus manos.

"Nunca has usado un trapeador en tu vida ¿o me equivoco Wakabayashi?" señaló Kojiro al ver la forma en que su amigo trataba de secar los pisos.

"obviamente no" respondió molesto "y nunca lo hubiera hecho si no se te hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de atacar a Tsubasa con un globo lleno de agua"

"Y menos si tenía la manguera en sus manos" agregó Taro que sacaba un cubo con agua

"Apresúrense que ya va a estar lista la cena" ordenó Yukari quien llevaba los platos al comedor

"Ves lo que ocasionas Hyuga, ahora hasta tenemos que obedecer a Yukari" se quejó Genzo

"¿Mi culpa? Será la de Tsubasa si ya Sanae se había ofrecido a limpiar pero noooooooo como iba a dejarla si lo que quiere es quedar bien con ella, ¿porque no solo la invita a salir? Noooooooo el muy cobarde solo espera que ella adivine sus pensamientos"

"Deja de quejarte y termina de limpiar"

"Por cierto, ¿en dónde vamos a dormir? Porque con la llegada de las chicas seguramente tendremos que compartir habitaciones"

"Claro que no, nosotros no compartiremos habitación contigo, hablas, roncas y lanzas golpes" se defendió inmediatamente Taro

"Y que me dices de Genzo, el de pronto se tira de la cama a detener el balón"

"La cena está lista" gritó Sanae desde la planta baja, inmediatamente los jóvenes soltaron sus instrumentos de limpieza y en un tiempo record estaban todos alrededor de la mesa.

"Bueno y ahora si van a decirnos que hacen aquí, acaso hay una convención de managers" bromeo Genzo

"No precisamente, nosotras también fuimos convocadas por el entrenador Kira para apoyarlos en la etapa final rumbo a los Juegos Olímpicos" explicó Yukari

"Bueno, al menos Matsuyama no estará de mal humor y no nos liaremos a golpes" dijo de forma ruda Kojiro aún así hiso que Yoshiko se abochornara

"Ah pero yo no quiero otra escenita como la de la final de la copa del mundo, ya me dolían mis lesiones y aparte soportar las declaraciones amorosas de Ryo" advirtió Genzo

"Si, porque no aprenden de la discreción del Príncipe del campo y su tímida asistente"

Ahora fue el turno de Yayoi para mostrar el rojo de su rostro

"¿Bueno pero ustedes están propuestos a molestarlas?" dijo molesta Sanae y tratando de evitar que a ella la incomodaran también.

"¿Y cuando tienen que presentarse con el entrenador?" preguntó Tsubasa tratando de ayudar a su amor

"En un par de días" respondió ya más calmada Yayoi

"Oh, igual que nosotros, y ¿Dónde se supone que pasaran esos días?" preguntó intrigado y a la vez preocupado el portero por tener que estar junto a sus amigos

"Mi casa es su casa" ofreció galantemente Tsubasa, sobre todo porque sabía que si ellas se iban a un hotel Sanae también lo haría

"Hey! Un momento, tu nos dijiste eso primero a nosotros" reclamó el portero

"¡No es cierto!" se defendió "ustedes llegaron arbitrariamente a mi casa, me agredieron cuando tranquilamente cuidaba de mi jardín y todavía entran a hacer un desastre y se niegan a limpiarlo, si tengo que elegir, las elijo a ellas"

"¿Y cómo nos vamos a acomodar para dormir?"

"Fácil, ustedes tres en la recamara del fondo, Yayoi y Yoshiko en la habitación de huéspedes y Sanae y Yukari en la mía"

"¿Y tu dónde vas a dormir?" preguntó preocupada Sanae

"En la sala, el sillón se convierte en cama, no se preocupen por mi" movió su mano tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

No se preocupaba por donde dormiría él, sino porque ella estaría en su habitación, en su cama, posaría su cabeza en su almohada y se cubriría con sus sabanas, claro acompañada de Yukari pero eso no le restaba nervios, por el contrario sabía la cantidad de bromas de que sería objeto por parte de su amiga.

Un bostezo por parte de Genzo y de Kojiro desvió la atención del capitán japonés quien había notado la inquietud de la joven después de mencionar los arreglos de los dormitorios.

"Señoritas, son muy amables por la comida que nos prepararon, ahora si nos disculpan, estos jugadores se van a descansar" declaró el portero

"Un momento" lo detuvo Yukari "¿quién va a lavar los platos?"

"Yukari tiene razón" intervino Tsubasa "además, los Ozora tenemos un lema, _el chef no lava los platos_"

"Afortunadamente eres el único Ozora aquí, así que con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos"

"¿Tu hermano es aún muy pequeño verdad Tsubasa?" preguntó Yukari

"¿Eh? Si, apenas tiene siete años, porque la pregunta"

"Bueno porque mi madre siempre ha dicho que si encuentro un hombre que por propia voluntad lave los platos entonces que no lo deje ir y me case con él, y como tú ya estas ocupado…"

"¿Eh?" solo atinó a decir mientras su cara cambiaba de todos los rojos posibles

"Claro Yukari" se inmiscuyó Genzo, "¡con un hombre así hasta yo me caso con él!" guiñó el ojo "bueno, que descanses mi amor" se despidió del mediocampista antes de irse a la cama

"¡Huye cobarde!" gritó amenazándolo con una cuchara solo para después volverse hacia la mesa y comenzó a levantar los platos y vasos "bueno mis amigos, como siempre nada mas ustedes y yo, ese es el único inconveniente de ser soltero, siempre te tocan los platos" dijo resignado

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, con excepción de Sanae que esperaba estar sola para, como siempre, ayudarlo con las labores.

"Hazte a un lado" ordenó la manager

"Claro que no, las reglas son las reglas"

"Si, pero da la casualidad que yo no soy una Ozora" dijo sonriente y enseñándole la lengua en forma juguetona "por tanto las reglas no aplican conmigo"

_No todavía _pensó "¡y como porque no dijiste eso antes! Hubiera obligado a los demás a ayudarme"

Se movió a su costado derecho para hacerle espacio a su amiga, si bien quería impresionarla al hacerle saber que podía ser un buen esposo y que no temía a las actividades domesticas, pero también le encantaba compartir esas actividades con ella.

"Que esto quede entre nosotros, porque si mi madre se entera te apuesto a que se viene un mes completo para reeducarme"

"No te preocupes capitán, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

Se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero unos extraños movimientos a su lado lo hicieron levantarse de golpe

"Qué demonios…"

"Shhhh tranquilo, soy yo"

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, que eres tu…" se quejo adormilado

"Es que me vine porque ya no aguanto las patadas de Taro hazme un lugarcito"

"Que bien molestas Genzo, pero a ver con que te tapas porque yo nada mas tengo esta sabana y por supuesto que no te la voy a compartir"

"Mientras no me golpees no importa lo demás"

Una hora después nuevamente era movido de su lugar, ahora se trataba de Taro quien no soportaba los ronquidos de Kojiro

"¡Y ahora que!" gruñó Tsubasa

"Es que Kojiro ronca, y hace ruidos muy feos, a mi me asusta, mejor me vine con ustedes"

"Joder" masculló

No podía dormir, por un lado Genzo y por el otro Taro que se movía peor que un gusano

"Cabrones, porque me dejan solo", gruñó Hyuga desde el pasillo "no escuchan que feo hace el perro de la vecina"

"Échale la culpa al perro ni que el pobre animal hablara japonés"

"¡Bendito Dios ten piedad de mi!" se levanto Tsubasa "saben que trío de gallinas, ahí se quedan y yo me voy a su habitación"

"Pero conste que te advertimos de los ruidos del perro"

Para cuando llegó se topó con Sanae quien iba saliendo de la habitación

"¿Tampoco te dejan dormir?"

"No, apenas había huido de Yukari y me alcanzó, mis oídos me duelen de escuchar todas las malas palabras que le lanza al pobre de Ryo"

"Probablemente se las merezca" su mirada se clavó en ella, eran las 3 am y aunque su cabello estaba revuelto y su cara mostraba los signos del desvelo para él era la mujer más hermosa del mundo

"Te ves linda hasta cuando te vas a dormir" él mismo se sorprendió de lo que dijo pero era algo inevitable

Ella se sonrojó, pero no quería bajar la guardia, pues con Tsubasa nunca se sabía "si, pero cuando me despierto la historia es otra"

Ambos se quedaron callados no queriendo romper el encanto del momento pero incapaces por el miedo de dar un paso más allá

"uh, deberías volver a mi cama, digo a tu cama, bueno, tu entiendes, después de todo ya se quedó sola otra vez"

"Si, eso haré"

Justo cuando emprendía el regreso a la sala la voz de su amada lo detuvo "Tsubasa"

"Si"

"¿Y tu dónde vas a dormir?"

"Pues me haré un lugar junto a los tres cochinitos, ¿porqué?" preguntó

"Pues, verás, yo decía…" su lengua se trababa y cada vez hablaba más lento y más bajo

"Decir que" el tomó su barbilla y la obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos

"Que si no te molesta, y sobre todo si tienes un dormir tranquilo podríamos compartir tu habitación" dijo en un susurro

Se sorprendió por su propuesta, el corazón le latía apresuradamente aunque su mente le decía que no debía hacerlo, su corazón daba brincos para que aceptara

"Solo si tus intenciones son puras, porque de lo contrario tendrás que reparar mi honra y pedirle mi mano a mi furiosa mamá" dijo como forma de aligerar el ambiente

"Tonto, mejor vamos a ver si podemos dormir aunque sea un par de horas"

Una situación difícil, incomoda para ambos y de igual forma era intrigante, provocador

_Por fin vas a compartir la habitación, ¡la cama! Con Sanae Nakazawa, oh Dios mira esa cara, y ese cuerpo, ¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota? Vamos muévete pensaba._

"¿Estás bien?"

"Eh, uh, solo pensaba ¿cual lado de la cama prefieres?"

"No lo sé, siempre he dormido sola" dijo mientras reía nerviosa

"Igual yo, bueno pido el derecho"

"Ok"

_Amigo, es la mujer de tus sueños, haz algo, bésala, tómala en tus brazos y hazle el amor salvajemente, oh no, pero somos amigos, los amigos no hacen eso, los amigos se cuidan, se apoyan, no hacen el amor._

"¿Tsubasa?"

"Si"

"Mis pies están fríos, ¿podría ponerlos junto a los tuyos?"

"Claro"

_Claro que no están fríos, ¿será esto una señal? No claro que no, imagínate lo vergonzoso que sería por la mañana y más con la casa llena de gente…_

"Tsubasa"

Ella se giró para quedar frente a frente

_Oh Dios, Oh Dios, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?_

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, claro, todo bien, ¿tú estás bien?, necesitas algo, ¿otro cobertor?"

"No, yo estoy bien, gracias"

"Ah" suspiró "¿no me vas a violar verdad?"

"Buenas noches Tsubasa"

"Buenas noches Sanae"

_Estúpido cobarde, no mereces tener un pene._

Después de unos momentos incómodos en que ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el techo incapaz de moverse, el sueño los venció y sus cuerpos reaccionaron automáticamente, en uno de sus movimientos ella estaba acurrucada junto a él, utilizando su brazo como almohada mientras el envolvía su cuerpo en forma protectora, cada uno soñando con el otro y sin notar que sus amigos ya los habían fotografiado.

"Uno nunca sabe cuando necesitará chantajearlos"


	2. Chapter 2

**NEGAR, NEGAR, NEGAR**

Y llego el momento de la concentración, todos los jugadores japoneses llegaron en el mismo vuelo y ya los esperaban los que jugaban en el extranjero acompañados de las managers.

El primero en descender del autobús fue Ryo, era el único al que el vuelo no lo había afectado, su sueño era tan pesado que ni una bomba lo despertaba "Hey, cuánto tiempo sin verlos, si no es por estos llamados solo los conocería por la prensa, ya ni se acuerdan de sus amigos de la infancia" casi cae su equipaje por reclamarle a sus amigos

"Y como quieres que te visitemos si así nos recibes, con reproches hasta pareces mi esposa, con razón Yukari se te adelantó, la pobre ya no te ha de aguantar" replicó Genzo

El joven cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, desde que tuvieron el altercado no había sabido nada de ella, llamaba a su casa y se la negaban pero no le habían informado de su partida, y ahora se reunían en otro continente "Es verdad, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Cómo está eso de que se vinieron antes? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿A quién le pidieron permiso?" rafagueó Ryo

"¡Obviamente a nadie!" protestó Yukari

"Así es, nosotros somos solteras y si nuestros padres no nos piden explicaciones, pues no tenemos a nadie más a quien dárselas" agregó Yayoi en un extraño arranque de furia que sorprendió a propios y extraños.

Las miró Genzo intrigado primero a una y luego a otra "Vaya, vaya, parece que nuestras managers se están rebelando" puso una mano en el hombro del defensa y otra en el de Matsuyama quien también tenía pinta de culpable "díganme chicas, ¿Qué les hicieron estos barbajanes?"

"¡Nada!" respondieron al unísono tanto Jun como Hikaru y Ryo

"¡¿Tu también Jun?" dijo sorprendido volteando a ver a su amigo que venía retrasado "digo, lo creo de Ryo, todavía Matsuyama, pero tu…"

El príncipe del campo cambiaba de color, agachaba la mirada y se negaba a pronunciar palabra

"Oh, sospechoso, sospechoso" intervino Taro

"¿Por qué mejor no vamos a entrenar? Después de todo para eso estamos aquí" dijo emocionado Tsubasa y deseando no entrar en el interrogatorio también

"Por favor Tsubasa, por lo menos danos la oportunidad de llegar a dejar nuestras cosas y ya más tarde jugaremos todo lo que tú quieras"

El capitán asintió con la cabeza mientras Ryo murmuraba "hay que encontrarle otro entretenimiento o va a acabar con nosotros" a lo que los demás consentían.

Entrenarían varias semanas en Barcelona, el equipo les había prestado las instalaciones de la Ciudad Deportiva Joan Gamper, en vista que ya habían concluido su temporada y los jugadores estaban de vacaciones, a excepción de quienes habían sido llamados con sus respectivas selecciones.

Uno a uno fueron entrando a sus habitaciones para desempacar, algunos querían dormir o por lo menos descansar de venir tanto sentados, además para acoplarse al cambio de horario "Ah y ¿cuándo vamos a ir a la playa? Me muero por ver a las españolas en traje de baño" dijo entusiasmado Ryo

"¡No, no! Que culpa tienen esas pobres chicas de que estés aquí, además, si te ven en traje de baño seguramente te van a deportar" dijeron los gemelos Tachibana

"O se lo pueden llevar al zoo de Barcelona" agregó Urabe con quien le había tocado compartir la habitación.

"Que no te escuche tu domadora lo de las españolas o te va a ir mal"

"Mentira, yo a Yukari la tengo dominada, nada más le doy una de mis miradas de amorosas y con eso se tranquiliza"

"Si, se nota, sobre todo porque se vino de Japón sin ti" expresó Kojiro quien estaba en el cuarto de al lado

"Sin pedirte permiso" dijo Kasuo

"Olvídate del permiso hermano, ¡sin siquiera avisarle!"

"Ese fue un pequeño detallito"

"¿Pequeño detallito?" replicó irónico Hyuga

"Y lo peor es que creo que de paso se lleva a Yayoi y Yoshiko, o díganme ¿ustedes sabían que sus novias ya estaban aquí?" preguntó inquisitivo Genzo quien junto a Jun Y Hikaru se habían unido a la reunión

"¡No son nuestras novias!" respondieron de inmediato

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro "Ah ya veo cual es el problema" respiró resignado

"No tenemos ningún problema" respondieron tranquilamente

"Y ahí lo tienen, negación total, pero si ustedes insisten pues ahí la dejamos"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la discusión cesó por el momento al entrar el capitán ataviado con su uniforme de entrenamiento y levantando con una pierna a su inseparable amigo.

"¿Ahora si ya están listos para ir a jugar?" preguntó mientras giraba el balón sobre uno de sus dedos

"Y dale con lo mismo" se quejó Genzo "estuvimos más de catorce horas en un avión y a ti solo se te ocurre salir a jugar"

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario "Tú no viajaste Genzo, tu invadiste mi casa"

"Hablo por todos, déjalos descansar"

Puso cara de indignado, se giró y se preparó para irse "vámonos amigo, tu eres el único que merece ese título" le dijo a la pelota pero solo momentáneamente pues justo en la entrada chocó con la única persona que lo hacía olvidarse hasta de su nombre

"Ouch lo siento" el balón salió rodando por el pasillo sin que le prestara la mínima atención, mientras el pasaba su mano por su nuca y su cara se ponía como un tomate

"No te preocupes, ¿vas a entrenar?"

"Si, supongo que solo, nadie me quiso hacer segunda"

"Oh, vaya, y ahora menos cuando les diga que el entrenador dio la tarde libre para recorrer la ciudad, escuche que querían conocer la playa"

El descontento se dibujó en su rostro "¿y tú piensas ir con ellos?" preguntó con la esperanza de que se quedara a acompañarlo en su práctica

Ella lo notó pero su decisión estaba tomada "claro, verás llevo ya tiempo viviendo en España y aunque viajo seguido a esta ciudad no conozco casi nada de ella, ni siquiera la playa" eso ultimo lo dijo en tono de reproche y con dedicatoria especial

"En ese caso" sonrió cambiando totalmente su rostro luciendo adorablemente guapo "me cambio y los acompaño"

Ella no pudo disimular su alegría y él lo disfrutaba, le encantaba ser el culpable de la sonrisa en su cara; no se dio cuenta de que era esa la misma sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro la misma que ni el mejor de los partidos le podía provocar.

Un día en la playa, si las cosas salían como lo tenían planeado, esos futbolistas estarían comiendo de sus manos.

"Este clima esta especial para pasear por la playa" dijo Yayoi como sugerencia a sus compañeros

"Hey, adivinen que traigo" la interrumpió Genzo quien venía en el asiento trasero y que tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda ocultando algo

"¿Acaso será un balón?" respondió Yukari en tono irónico

"¡Bruja!" gritó emocionado revelando el esférico "pero este es especial, vamos a jugar futbol de playa"

"Como si fuera diferente al que juegan siempre"

"En Brasil es un deporte muy popular", intervino Tsubasa "en la playa Leme de Rio de Janeiro se practica mucho y puedes ver jugadas espectaculares, según las estadísticas hay un tiro a gol cada treinta segundos y se anota cada cuatro minutos" agregó como todo un nerd de la materia

"Eso es porque yo no estoy en la portería"

"No sé si pueda jugar descalzo" añadió preocupado Ryo

"¿No me digas que vienes a la playa en zapatos y calcetines?" dijo atónita Yukari y recordando la única y desastrosa vez que habían salido juntos al mar

"Es que no se andar descalzo"

"¿Y porque en lugar de jugar al futbol no hacen otra cosa, no sé, no prefieren nadar?" preguntó Yoshiko esperando que Hikaru paseara a su lado al atardecer, a pesar de estar molesta con él, veía la ocasión como una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas e incluso para dar un paso más en firme en su relación

"Después, por lo pronto vamos a jugar" Ryo tomó el balón de las manos de Wakabayashi y fue el primero en descender del autobús

"¿No se cansan solo de jugar futbol?" preguntó molesta Yukari

Todos la miraron extrañados, como se le ocurría semejante cosa "por supuesto que no" y en tropel corrieron a la playa sin preocuparse por quien bajaría el resto de las cosas o cuáles eran los planes de las chicas.

Inmediatamente localizaron un lugar para jugar e improvisaron un par de porterías y armaron el equipo.

Piruetas, jugadas espectaculares, pases de fantasía, se divertían tanto o más que cuando eran niños, cuando lo importante era disfrutarlo, cuando no había tantos intereses de por medio, no eran el centro de atención, cuando no se esperaba de ellos nada más que su máximo esfuerzo.

"Tuya Tsubasa" gritó Taro al lanzar el pase

Un golpe sordo se escuchó, el balón le golpeó directamente la cabeza del mediocampista, Genzo y Ryo comenzaron a reírse mientras Kojiro molesto regañaba al capitán quien no les prestaba la mas mínima atención, todos voltearon hacia el lugar en que su amigo tenia fija la mirada y descubrieron lo que lo había distraído y entonces ellos también se olvidaron de lo que estaban haciendo.

Del otro lado de donde ellos jugaban, cuatro mujeres se preparaban para tomar un baño de sol, sus amigas, como nunca las habían visto, enfundadas en trajes de baño luciendo hermosas, más de lo que ellos creían capaces.

Tsubasa no despegaba la vista de Sanae quien vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas en color turquesa y quien reía tranquilamente con las ocurrencias de sus amigas sin percatarse de que eran abiertamente observadas por los muchachos.

"Manada de bobos, van a seguir observando para que nos dejen el lugar a quienes si practicamos un juego de hombres"

Se giraron, detrás de ellos estaba un grupo de jóvenes, más o menos de su edad con un balón de vóley reclamaban el lugar para ellos

"¡Quien te crees idiota!" Kojiro se le fue encima a quien los había llamado bobos pero fue detenido por Taro

"Detente, ¿que no ves que son más que nosotros?"

"Yo solo puedo con cuatro, ustedes repártanse a los demás" bravuconeó

Las chicas voltearon hacia el barullo e inmediatamente hicieron acto de presencia para tratar de calmar los ánimos, cosa que no querían los muchachos.

"¿Todo está bien?"

"Wow, díganme primores, ¿qué hacen unas chicas tan lindas con esta bola de perdedores?" dijo el líder "No es posible que estos tontos tengan por novias a unas chicas como ustedes"

"No son nuestros novios" dijo en un impulso Yukari provocando el descontento de los demás

"Lo sabía, ustedes son demasiado para ellos"

"No queremos problemas, estamos pasando un rato agradable será mejor que cambiemos de lugar" dijo Sanae

"Nosotros tampoco queremos problemas cariño, si tú me lo pides nosotros nos vamos" tomó la mano de Sanae y depositó un beso en ella como gesto de amabilidad pero provocando la furia del capitán japonés

"Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla" se interpuso entre ellos tomándola por la cintura, un fuego corrió por sus venas, naciendo de la mano que tocaba el cuerpo de Sanae y recorriendo todo su sistema nervioso

"Tranquilo galán, no te voy a hacer nada, ya te defendieron"

"Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda" gritó ya fuera de sus cabales asustando a todos con su actitud

Sanae se interpuso nuevamente pero él la aparto otra vez "Como que ya se te está haciendo costumbre meterte cuando busco pleito" dijo Tsubasa recordando cuando peleó con Kanda

"Si no fueras tan idiota no tendría que hacerlo" reclamó

El joven español notó la tensión entre ambos y sabiendo que podía aprovecharlo y divertirse de paso se atrevió a retarlos "Porque no decidimos quien gana con un partido de vóley bol a ver que tan buenos son"

"No le sigas el juego" pidió Sanae

Él se puso frente a ella, tan cerca que casi podía besarla, sus sentidos se veían embargados con el aroma a rosas que ella despedía, luchaba contra sí mismo para no tomarla en sus brazos "si yo gano, harás todo lo que yo te pida por una semana" dijo confiado y engreído con su media sonrisa.

"Pero si tu pierdes" fue el turno de ella también ganando seguridad a pesar de que su cercanía le ponía las piernas como gelatina "entonces tu castigo será una cita" agregó viéndolo directamente a los ojos, vio como su pecho se hincho de orgullo, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, demasiado contento con la propuesta como para descifrar la picardía en la mirada de su amiga

"Entonces creo que es mi día de suerte" declaró pensando que si perdía no tendría que pasar por el embarazoso momento de pedirle que saliera con él

"Cuida tus palabras Tsubasa, no se te vayas a arrepentir" declaró mientras se alejaba el capitán

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y aceptaron el reto, los japoneses contra los españoles en un duelo de vóley bol de playa, claro que, a excepción de Genzo, los demás no sabían usar sus brazos y los problemas comenzaron, ya no con sus rivales, sino entre ellos que no tenían idea de cómo jugar y se culpaban mutuamente de sus errores.

"Ese era un servicio para ti Ryo" reclamó Matsuyama que veía como la oportunidad de lucirse ante Yoshiko pasaba a ser ridiculizado

"Como va a ser un servicio si me lo mandaste a los pies y no a las manos"

"Si no te hubieras tardado tanto en reaccionar te habrías fijado que iba directo a tus manos"

"Pues para la otra mándame un mensaje de texto"

"Ouch, ¡idiota!" exclamó cuando el balón golpeó su rostro

"¿Ese sí estuvo lo suficientemente alto para ti?"

Y entonces los golpes se iban a armar en el bando japonés si no fuera por el equipo contrario que aprovechó para burlarse de ellos y dar por terminado el encuentro.

"Bueno, gracias por permitirnos practicar, para la próxima buscaremos a alguien más que si nos de batalla, quédense a jugar futbol espero que no sean ahí tan malos como para el vóley"

Se fueron riendo dejando a los japoneses muy molestos, a excepción de Tsubasa quien sonreía como un tonto y caminaba rumbo al lugar de Sanae para reclamar su premio.

"¿Y… estas lista para nuestra cita?" rascaba su nuca

"¿Nuestra?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos aunque sabía perfectamente que él estaba confundido, quería hacerlo sufrir

"Si" respondió seguro

"Mmmmm, creo que hubo una mala interpretación de tu parte Tsubasa"

"No, claro que no" alegó nervioso, "tu dijiste que si perdía tendrías una cita conmigo"

"Corrección, dije que si perdías tu castigo seria una cita", se levantó de su camastro "el detalle capitán, es que yo nuca dije que la cita fuera conmigo" expresó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras el capitán de la selección cambiaba su rostro de seguridad por el desconcierto, su subconsciente lo había traicionado.

"Debiste ser abogada" dijo molesto

En ese momento, la sombra invadió su espacio vital, hizo su aparición una mujer más alta que Genzo y con el doble de su masa corporal "hola Tsubasa, yo ya estoy lista, ¿y tú?"

De no ser por el camastro habría caído directamente sobre la arena "tranquilo galán, que esto apenas empieza"

Ahora era Sanae la que sonreía divertida, "Tsubasa, deja presentarte a mi amiga Elena García, es mi compañera en la universidad y casualmente vino a pasar unos días a Barcelona"

"Claro, casualmente" dijo de forma irónica

"Si, y como a ella le gusta el deporte igual que a ti, pues dije, seguramente la pasaran muy bien juntos"

"Que considerada de tu parte" le lanzó una mirada severa mientras ella hacia lo posible por contener la risa "¿practicas algún deporte Elena?" preguntó tratando de ser cortes

"Si, el judo, soy cinta negra"

Tragó saliva, la cosa estaba difícil, pero si algo aprendió es que de ahora en adelante la pensaría dos veces antes de retar a Sanae Nakazawa.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA VIDA EN LOS TIEMPOS DEL FUTBOL**

Recién había comenzado la concentración de la selección, los permisos personales estaban suspendidos a menos que se tratara de una emergencia, y el entrenador Kira había definido muy bien esa palabra: hemorragia severa, desastre natural y muerte, lo que significaba que una cita no era una emergencia, pero si era cuestión de honor al ser una deuda de juego, _'¿quieres jugar mi amor? Pues juguemos'_ susurró para sí mismo.

Antes de dirigirse al gimnasio decidió hablar de una vez por todas con el entrenador para saber que iba a hacer en adelante

"Buenos días señor"

"Buenos días Tsubasa, ¿a qué debo tu visita tan temprano?"

"Verá, se que los permisos están suspendidos pero quería pedirle, como un favor especial, si podía hacer una excepción conmigo y dejarme salir la tarde de mañana"

Se sorprendió de las palabras del jugador, de los veintitrés jugadores convocados Tsubasa Ozora era el más dedicado al futbol rayando en lo obsesivo, a él no le importaba ausentarse días del mundo exterior si lo que se trataba era de futbol

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No precisamente, digamos que tengo ciertos asuntos personales sin resolver"

"Vaya" dijo aun mas sorprendido "Tsubasa Ozora tiene vida personal"

"Al parecer si" sonrió

"Ok, no tengo ningún inconveniente pero por favor llega temprano"

"Si señor"

Salió de la oficina, el paso uno estaba hecho, _'ahora veremos si eres tan insensible y segura'_ pensó encaminándose rumbo a las habitaciones de las managers.

Sanae terminaba de hacer su cama, alistándose para otro día de trabajo, si bien lo disfrutaba mucho en gran medida lo hacía para estar junto a él, aunque sea de lejos, llamaron a la puerta, observó su reloj era demasiado temprano y eso la alarmó.

Su angustia desapareció cuando lo vio en el umbral ya ataviado con su uniforme "buenos días capitán"

"Buenos días Sanae"

"¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?"

"Sabes, vengo de hablar con el entrenador y me dio permiso de ausentarme mañana"

Alarmada preguntó "¿Tienes algún problema?"

"No, al contrario, ¡tengo una cita!" respondió alegremente causando desconcierto en ella "y quería preguntarte si tu… si tu"

"¿Si yo qué?" curioseó esperanzada

"Si tienes el teléfono de Elena para ponernos de acuerdo" con triunfo observo la desilusión en el rostro de Sanae "recuerda que quedé pendiente con ella y no me gustaría que pensara que no cumplo mi palabra"

"Sí, claro, por supuesto… deja reviso mi celular y te lo paso"

* * *

><p>Previo al Campeonato Mundial Juvenil, los jugadores japoneses fueron sometidos a una dura rutina de preparación física, algunos de ellos fueron separados para que por cuenta propia mejoraran sus técnicas individuales, todo con miras de alcanzar el nivel de Tsubasa Ozora quien en ese entonces junto con Genzo Wakabayashi eran los únicos japoneses que jugaban en el extranjero, su nivel era muy superior al de sus compañeros de equipo y era necesario que todos estuvieran a la par.<p>

Ahora para enfrentar los juegos olímpicos el equipo tendría que prepararse igual de bien, el trabajo físico era fundamental pues era una de sus debilidades, tanto europeos como sudamericanos y africanos poseían por genética una mayor altura y corpulencia que derrotaría al japonés en un encuentro físico mano a mano. Las primeras semanas eran para trabajo en el gimnasio, alimentación especial, ganar masa muscular sin perder habilidad y rapidez, un desafío grande pero no imposible y menos para Kozo Kira.

Ishizaki respiraba dificultosamente, era la tercera serie de levantamiento de pesas, la primera vez que hizo la rutina terminó rendido, tanto que al día siguiente quería abandonar la selección, diez días después ya no lo sentía pesado pero seguía sin acostumbrarse.

"Para cuando terminen los juegos olímpicos voy a tener más músculos que Hulk"

"Pues lo verde y enojón ya lo tienes, mejor…" pujó al levantarse, su rutina eran sentadillas con una barra grande de pesas

"Yo opino que deberían hacerle un examen antidoping a Tsubasa, mírenlo, hace los ejercicios como si nada"

"Es que yo ya estoy acostumbrado, no como tu haragán"

Dejo las pesas a un lado y se quitó la playera mostrando su cuerpo "¡si fuera un haragán no tendría este cuerpo!"

"Estás gordo"

"No estoy gordo, embarnecí"

"Si, te pareces a Barney"

"Ah sí, a ver, quítense ustedes también la playera, vamos a comparar quien tiene el cuerpo más marcado"

"No le sigan el juego, ya ven lo que pasó cuando comparamos quien comía mas, o quien escupía más lejos"

"Eres un cobarde Hyuga"

"Yo no soy cobarde" y en un segundo se despojó de la camisa

"Eso no es nada" ahora fue el portero

Uno a uno fueron formándose y comparando el trabajo de sus cuerpos, menos Tsubasa quien trataba de ignorarlos lo mas que podía pero sabía que en cualquier momento lo iban a obligar a entrar al juego.

Peleaban, discutían, manoteaban, nadie estaba conforme

"Hey Tsubasa no te hagas el tonto, faltas tú"

"Déjense de bobadas que si los ve el entrenador los va a castigar" seguía pedaleando en la bicicleta

"Nos ignora porque sabe que va a perder" comentó Kojiro tratando de picar el orgullo del capitán

"Lo hago porque no quiero humillarlos"

"Es niña… miedoso…" una letanía de insultos salían hacia él y decidió poner fin al asunto

"¡Carajo que bien friegan!" arrancó su playera

Sanae casi deja caer las cosas que llevaba al gimnasio, ellos no la vieron entrar y fue mejor si no, nunca terminaría con las bromas de los chicos al ver la conmoción que le producía la visión del cuerpo de Ozora.

"Así se ve un six pack de cerveza" declaró orgulloso

"Sabes capitán" interrumpió Taro "si dejaras de hablar de futbol serias un imán con las mujeres"

"Lo sé pero estoy muy ocupado para eso"

"Hocicón"

"Si pero no tanto como Ryo"

"¿Por qué todos me atacan?" gruñó

"Porque no cierras la boca"

"¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?" gritó furioso el entrenador al ver que ninguno estaba en las rutinas que les había asignado y en cambio estaban armando tal alboroto que decidió poner orden "no quiero otras de sus bobadas, compórtense o se cancelan todos los privilegios, ya saben que yo no juego"

Como niños regañados obedecieron sin chistar "los espero en la cancha, vamos a practicar tiros"

En segundos estaban todos a su alrededor, él no los veía directamente, revisaba su tabla con anotaciones, "Ken y Genzo, cada uno tome una portería, Misaki, Hyuga y Misugi van a la portería de Wakabayashi; Ozora, Matsuyama y Soda van con Wakashimazu"

"Si señor" se separaron del grupo

"Takeshi y Aoi, primero quiero que dirijan al equipo en la práctica del control del balón, después de eso se encargarán de mandar centros para que cabeceen los defensas, de todos lados, desde los tiros de esquina, fuera del área, dentro del área, jugadas para los Tachibana, todo lo que se les ocurra respecto al juego aéreo"

"Entendido"

La mañana pasó volando, después del entrenamiento físico y parte del trabajo de cancha quedo listo

"Señores, todos a las duchas, después de la comida tomen un par de horas y por la tarde los veo de nuevo en el campo"

"¿Otra vez?" se quejó Ryo

"Y las veces que sea necesario señor Ishizaki, practicaremos recuperación media-alta, el sistema 1-4-3-3 y velocidad con potencia en tobillos y rodillas"

Las managers del equipo también estaban atareadas todo el día, se levantaban primero que los jugadores para que tuvieran todo listo, después la ayuda al chef en la preparación de la comida, luego la ayuda al entrenador con los reportes que tenía que presentar a los federativos y al final, dejar todo ordenado para el siguiente día. Sus esperanzas de pasar tiempo junto a ellos se esfumaron, apenas y los veían por unos minutos y ambos estaban tan cansados que no se daban más que el saludo obligado.

Las charlas en el comedor siempre eran entre jugadores y solo hablaban de temas deportivos o cosas parecidas, ellas por su parte se sentaban en el otro extremo, observando cómo interactuaban y reían ignorando al resto del mundo, después de comer se iban a sus habitaciones, Ryo y Tsubasa se la pasaban durmiendo, Jun se concentraba en sus libros de medicina y Hikaru escuchando música.

"Tsubasa, recibí una notificación del señor Katagiri respecto a ti"

"¿Hay algún problema señor?" preguntó inquieto

"Pues no sé como lo tomes, pero hoy no entrenarás con nosotros, a petición de varios medios de comunicación tendrás una sesión de fotos y algunas entrevistas"

"¿Yo?" preguntó asustado "¿por qué yo?"

"Porque eres el capitán"

"No me gustan esas cosas"

"Pues ni a mí porque vienen a alterar mi trabajo, pero ordenes son ordenes"

"¿Por lo menos puedo usar mi uniforme?"

"No lo sé eso pregúntaselo a ellos"

De mala gana fue a la sala de prensa, sabía que esas eran obligaciones inherentes como profesional, lo ponían nervioso aunque no lo demostrara, y era lo único que le desagradaba de su profesión y más cuando veía interrumpidas sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver tan solo a un camarógrafo y una periodista lo cual no lo molestó pues entre menos mejor.

"Buenas tardes señor Ozora, Amaya Katsumoto a sus órdenes"

"Gusto en conocerla señorita Katsumoto, el entrenador Kira mencionó que me iban a hacer algunas preguntas"

"Si, verá como patrocinadores oficiales de la selección hicimos una encuesta con la afición sobre qué jugador les gustaría entrevistar y que preguntas le harían, usted fue quien más votos recibió y las preguntas que contestará son las que ellos mismos formularon, espero que esté de acuerdo"

"Por los aficionados es que estamos aquí"

"También realizaremos algunas fotografías para incluirlas en el reportaje de la revista"

"Bien, al menos no tendré que quitarme el uniforme" se resignó

Se sentó en un banco junto a ella mientras el camarógrafo comenzaba a grabar

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Bueno, soy bastante comelón así que no le hago el feo a nada, pero si tengo que decidirme por alguna la italiana es la que más me gusta"

"¿Qué te pone de nervios?"

"Ver un partido desde la banca, la impotencia que siento de no estar en la cancha, de no poder ayudar es la peor sensación del mundo"

"Último libro que has leído"

"Memorias de Adriano, aunque lo duden me gusta la historia"

"Tu primer recuerdo del futbol"

"El gol de Maradona en el mundial de México, fue cuando dije yo quiero hacer eso"

"Mascota del Mundial de Estados Unidos 1994"

"Striker"

"¿Te gustan los videojuegos?"

"No en realidad, pero si tengo que jugar juego"

"¿Con cuales de tus compañeros pasas más tiempo?"

"Es difícil tener tiempo para convivir y debido a la distancia más, pero con Misaki y Wakabayashi tengo una relación muy cercana"

"¿Quién es el más insoportable en la selección?"

"Cuando se lo proponen, todos ya sabe son de la idea de para que dialogar si puedes pelear, pero a quien más le gusta molestar es a Genzo"

"¿Recuerdas como fue tu primer beso?"

Los colores iban y venían de su rostro "eso es demasiado personal"

"¿Cómo eran tus primeros zapatos de futbol?"

"Eso lo recuerdo muy bien, eran blancos con el logotipo de la marca en negro" sus ojos se iluminaban al recordarlos, "mi padre me los trajo de uno de sus viajes y yo destacaba porque todos los demás en el equipo usaban tachones negros" rió alegremente

"¿A quién le has pedido algún autógrafo?

"A Zinedine Zidane, fue una suerte topármelo cuando jugamos el torneo juvenil en Francia, es un grande"

"¿Cómo se llama tu perro?"

"No tengo, sería imposible viviendo solo y con tantos viajes, aunque si me gustan mucho, quizá algún día compre uno"

"¿Tienes novia?"

"No"

"¿Cual jugador te ha golpeado más?"

"Desde la infancia Kojiro Hyuga, nunca con mala intención, o al menos eso espero" sonrió

"¿Cómo se llaman los personajes de Don Gato y su pandilla?"

"Matute, don Gato, Benito, Cucho, Panza, Demóstenes y me falta uno…. ¡Susto! ¡NO! Es Espanto… ah y la novia de Cucho Mimosa"

"¿Te gustan las series de televisión?"

"Volvemos a lo mismo, tengo poco tiempo, pero cuando visitamos a Taro es regularmente lo que vemos porque a él le encantan, y si me preguntas cuales me gustan pues las que ve Misaki"

"Además de ir a los Juegos Olímpicos o a jugar algún partido de futbol, ¿A qué otra cosa irías a Madrid?"

"A visitar a mi amiga Anego" la periodista saltó en su asiento, un nombre desconocido en un soltero que mantenía una vida privada muy privada, él lo notó, contuvo la respiración, había cometido una indiscreción

"¿Quién es Anego?"

"¿Esa pregunta también la mandaron los fans?" preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

Negó con la cabeza "en ese caso, pasemos a la siguiente"

"¿En qué partido de la copa Mundial se han metido más goles?"

"Fue en el mundial de Francia de 1938, jugaban Brasil contra Polonia ganando los primeros por 6 a 5, un dato curioso fue que Leónidas anotó uno de los goles sin zapatos"

"Un último mensaje para sus seguidores"

"Solo quiero decirles que vamos a dar todo nuestro esfuerzo en el campo para lograr la presea dorada y esperamos contar con su apoyo aunque sea a distancia."

Tsubasa se retiró feliz de haber cumplido el compromiso y de no haber revelado el nombre de su amiga, pero la periodista se quedó pensando, cumplió su trabajo y ahora tenía una nueva misión, investigar quien era la misteriosa Anego

* * *

><p>Cada uno venia por un extremo del pasillo, en cuanto él la vio su rostro de cansancio se transformo por uno más alegre, ella no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor pintara su cara, afortunadamente la distancia impedía que él lo notara, poco a poco se fueron acercando<p>

"Hola primer asistente" se paró frente a ella "¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Dan mucho trabajo estos haraganes?"

"Si dan mucho trabajo, pero lo hacemos con gusto, claro que eso no evita el cansancio"

"¿Tienes planes para esta noche?"

Ella se sorprendió de la pregunta "no ninguno" contestó tímidamente

"Hey capitán" llegó Ryo a interrumpir el momento "estamos organizando un partido de futbolito y después jugaremos maratón deportivo ¿te anotas?"

Le encantaba jugar futbolito y si a eso le sumaban una ronda de preguntas de deportes, que más se podía pedir

"¡Oh genial! ¿Dónde se van a reunir?" respondió entusiasmado olvidando a Sanae

"En el lugar de siempre, voy a avisarle a Hyuga y allá te esperamos"

Ya había aceptado, cayó en la cuenta, pero es que le encantaba jugar al futbolito, eso no era un pecado, ahora buscaba la forma de pedírselo a ella, "este… Sanae…"

"No te preocupes Tsubasa ve con ellos"

"No, veras, lo que pasa es…"

"Que"

"Si no estás ocupada esta noche, ¿podrías prepararnos esa botana de queso y chile chipotle con atún que tan bien te queda?"

Soltó un suspiro profundo de resignación, ese hombre era imposible, de todos los futbolistas tragones, despistados y egoístas del mundo, tenía que enamorarse precisamente de ese, y lo peor, es que poseía algo que lo volvía irresistible "veré que puedo hacer" respondió resignada

"¡Gracias Sanae! Eres la mejor" y en un impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, alejándose rápidamente para evitarla

* * *

><p>Mandó traer sus cosas de su casa y el detalle de la florería, bien pudo cambiarse en su casa pero quería que ella lo viera salir y que sintiera celos por lo que pudo haber sido su primera cita.<p>

Bajo caminando con seguridad, elegantemente vestido, con un ramo de flores en la mano y usando su mejor perfume, todos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, primero a él, luego a Sanae que no tenía pinta de salir con él

"¿No sabía que el entrenamiento vespertino seria de gala?" expresó Genzo a sus compañeros, con dedicatoria especial para el capitán

"No lo es, yo no voy al entrenamiento"

Y todos se pusieron de pie, que Tsubasa faltara a un entrenamiento era signo de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca

"¿Y a donde tan peinado?"

"Voy a una cita" respondió seguro

Eso los alteró mas, una cita el capitán japonés, y sin Sanae "¿cuando dices una cita te refieres a lo que todos conocemos como una cita?"

"Si"

"¿Con una mujer?"

"Claro, con quien más se tienen citas"

"Con doctores"

"Bueno yo no saldría así a una cita con un doctor a menos que fuera una guapa doctora"

"¿Quién eres y qué demonios le hiciste a Tsubasa?" preguntó el portero espantado por la actitud de su amigo

"Yo soy Tsubasa Ozora, y hoy voy a salir con una hermosa chica y voy a faltar al entrenamiento por lo que les toca trabajar más duro, entendieron"

"Si señor" respondieron al unísono

"Sanae ¿Cómo me veo? Los paparazis van a amar esto…" se fue sin tiempo de darle para responder

Justo a la salida la voz de Wakabayashi lo detuvo "Tsubasa…"

"Que"

"¿Cómo caminan los pa patos?"

"No se"

"Pa pacito… pa pacito"

En segundos, el equipo entero explotó en risas.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿DONDE ESTAN LAS CHICAS?**

Se habían comportado como verdaderos profesionales, solo al principio hubo quejas por el extenuante trabajo, pero de ahí en adelante todo fue comportarse a la altura, tan cansados estaban que ya se habían olvidado de sus reuniones, de molestar a las managers, a Tsubasa que no había soltado prenda de su misteriosa cita y hasta de sus típicas bromas lo que empezaba a preocuparlo porque todo debe tener un equilibrio.

"Señores, el entrenamiento de este día solo un poco de trabajo físico, después, tendrán el resto del fin de semana libre"

La orden del entrenador Kira animó a los jugadores pero sobre todo a las asistentes, tenían casi un mes entrenando dos veces diario, cuando no era gimnasio eran el perfeccionamiento de jugadas o la creación de nuevas y ya habían enfrentado a un par de equipos de la segunda división española y la concentración parecía no tener fin.

Quizá podrían aprovechar el tiempo libre para ir al cine, se estrenaba la primera parte de la película Amanecer y quizá ese _sutil_ mensaje les llegara a sus despistados cabezas de balón.

"Oh, ¿y que se supone que se hace con el tiempo libre?" preguntó preocupado el capitán nipón

"Pues no sé, ¿tú qué haces cuando no entrenas?" preguntó Taro mientras en el fondo Kojiro y Genzo murmuraban "no es tan idiota"

"¿Salir a correr?" dijo riendo nervioso mientras las frustradas managers solo movían la cabeza incapaces de comprender el cerebro de su capitán.

"Pero igual te equivocas" le contestó el portero al tiempo que todos salían al campo a entrenar

"¿Por qué no aprovechas para salir de nuevo con tu misteriosa chica?" pregunto Hyuga insistiendo nuevamente en el tema

"No puede, tiene entrenamiento"

"Oh, al menos ya sabemos que es deportista"

El entrenamiento transcurría sin contratiempos, en uno de los descansos que aprovecharon para rehidratarse, las asistentes aprovecharon para darles a conocer los planes que tenían.

"Ryo" lo llamó Yukari "¿Qué tienes planeado para la tarde?"

Feliz y relajado se sentó en la banca, "Nada, pienso recostarme después de comida y no despertar hasta mañana, han sido unos días agotadores"

La desilusión se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, aunque también en el resto de sus amigas que trataban obteniendo los mismos resultados a excepción de Sanae

"Sabes Tsubasa, las chicas y yo queremos ir al cine" sugirió mientras le servía agua a su capitán

"Estupendo" tomo un sorbo de agua, "espero que se diviertan, deberían ir a Full HD Cinemes Centre Splau, tienen unos hot dogs realmente deliciosos"

"¿Entonces siempre si sabes qué hacer con el tiempo libre?" preguntó rápidamente sorprendida

"En realidad lo único que hice fue llegar a comprar unos hot dogs, no vi ninguna película" ella lo veía atónita reacción que no pasó desapercibida para él "es que me quede entrenando hasta tarde y no tenía nada en la despensa para cenar y tenía hambre y era el único lugar abierto a esas horas… y cerca… y…"

"¿No les gustaría acompañarnos?" soltó a quemarropa aunque sin dejar de estar nerviosa

"Eh… bueno… claro, porque no" rascaba su nuca como siempre que estaba nervioso

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la joven hizo que casi se le saliera el corazón del pecho, pensaba que fácil era hacerla sonreír y que al mismo tiempo lo hiciera feliz a él.

Hasta que cerca de terminar con el trabajo matutino se toparon con algo inesperado, vieron la entrada de varios jugadores y uno en especial que le reclamaba a Tsubasa.

"¿Y ya les dijiste a tus amigos que por tu culpa mi novia terminó conmigo?"

Tsubasa reconoció la voz de inmediato y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos del poco sutil mensaje que le habían dejado al joven en su auto después del entrenamiento cuando ambos militaban en el Barcelona B "Yo no te obligué a quedarte a entrenar" se defendió

"Ah, pero ustedes sabrán mejor que yo" dijo acercándose a los jugadores japoneses "que en cuanto lo ves en la cancha te contagia de su amor por el juego y todo lo demás se olvida"

"Si Serrano" le dio la mano para saludarlo "¿pero tu novia? Olvidarte de tu novia eso es realmente malo"

"Y tú que sabes de eso, si estas más solo que yo"

"¡Pero al menos a mi no me rayaron mi auto!"

"¡Joder contigo pero en este juego me voy a desquitar!"

Le arrebató el balón y ambos corrieron hacia la cancha seguidos por sus compañeros dispuestos a disfrutar del deporte más bello del mundo.

Cualquier buena intención que tuvieran de pasar la tarde al lado de las chicas se había ido por la borda en cuanto se pusieron a jugar, eran ajenos a todo lo que sucedía fuera del campo de juego, pues de lo contrario se habrían dado cuenta del enojo creciente de sus otrora incondicionales asistentes.

"¿Segura que te dijo que iría al cine?"

"Si, de veras, en cuanto supo que Tsubasa iría él también aceptó acompañarnos" aseguró Yoshiko

"Jun me lo prometió"

"Bueno, al menos el idiota de Ryo fue sincero desde el principio" dijo resignada Yukari

Sanae estaba muy pensativa, analizando la situación, ya cansada, frustrada de que tantas veces las hayan cambiado por el balón, quizás era hora de hablarles con palabras un poco más fuertes. "entrenador" dijo rompiendo el silencio y sacando a Kira de su concentración

"Dime Sanae"

"¿Desde cuándo empezó nuestro descanso?"

Miró su reloj y respondió "Hace diez minutos, ¿Por qué?" preguntó intrigado

"Porque ¿eso significa que podemos retirarnos?"

"Si señoritas, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que gusten"

Se levantó de la banca y miró fijamente y con determinación a cada una de sus amigas "entonces, ¿nos vamos al cine?"

Dubitativas y algo temerosas ante la posibilidad que se habían negado a pensar se pusieron de pié y se retiraron de la cancha, era hora de pensar en sí mismas.

Reían nerviosas tratando de buscar un atuendo adecuado, se arreglaban y perfumaban como si en verdad fueran a tener una cita

"Sanae, ¿estás segura de que esto es necesario? Después de todo saldremos solas" pregunto insegura Yayoi

"Si, quizás encontremos otros hombres que de verdad se fijen en nosotras"

"Pe… pero estas segura"

Se enfundó en un sencillo vestido que hacia resaltar sus atributos femeninos y se sentó a orillas de la cama para ponerse sus zapatillas "si" contestó segura de su decisión "si ellos no quieren divertirse, ni les importa que nos hayan prometido acompañarnos, entonces yo me voy a divertir"

Envalentonadas por el ejemplo de su amiga se cambiaron y salieron del centro dejando al entrenador, que junto con los hermanos Tachibana fueron los únicos que las vieron partir con la boca abierta.

"Y entonces, ¿a qué cine iremos?" preguntó ya en el taxi Yukari

"¿Cuál película vamos a ver?" dijo Yoshiko

"Pensé que habíamos dicho que veríamos Amanecer" respondió Yukari

"¿Tu qué opinas Yayoi?"

"Bueno, la verdad yo no tengo muchas ganas de salir, me gustaría más ver una película en casa, ustedes saben" dijo nerviosa pues ya estaban listas y en camino.

"Pues yo también" expresó Yoshiko ya más segura después de lo dicho por su amiga "pero no tenemos casa"

"No tenemos casa" habló Sanae no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina al taxista que estaba a punto de perder la calma ante sus indecisas pasajeras "pero tenemos las llaves de una casa" sacó de su bolsa las llaves que tenia de la casa de Tsubasa.

Hicieron algunas paradas para comprar comida y rentar las películas, todas estuvieron de acuerdo harían un maratón de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la concentración del equipo japonés todo eran risas y bromas después de terminar el partido, no creían que habían pasado más de tres horas en la cancha y ya ni el entrenador los observaba.<p>

"Tengo hambre" expresó Kojiro

"Yo también, ¿que habrán preparado las chicas para comer?"

"Tengo ganas de una deliciosa lasaña, o de una sopa de mariscos, no, mejor un filete de rib eye con salsa de champiñones" decía suspirando Tsubasa

"Apuesto a que Sanae ya te lo tendrá listo, es como si te leyera la mente" dijo Taro "espero que lo compartas conmigo"

"¿Entonces si existe Sanae?" preguntó Serrano sorprendido casi escupiendo el agua que tomaba

"Si, porque lo dices"

"Pensé que era alguna de las alucinaciones de Tsubasa, nunca creí que existiera alguna chica en su vida, tengo que conocerla"

"Es muy guapa, y cocina de maravilla" explicó Kojiro

"Entonces con mayor razón" expresó entusiasmado

"No te pases Serrano" amenazó de forma inesperada y molesta Tsubasa para sorpresa de todos

"Capitán" interrumpió Masao Tachibana "creo que deberías estar más preocupado por otras personas"

"¿Eh? De que hablas Masao"

"Pues de las cuatro señoritas, bastante guapas si me permiten la expresión, que abandonaron la concentración"

"No es cierto"

"Si no me creen pregúntenle al entrenador" señaló hacia donde Kira estaba sentado disfrutando de sus alimentos, "él también las vio"

En tropel se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el entrenador comiendo tranquilamente y solo para mirarlos expectante

"No era fuera de lugar, el gol de ellos era válido" declaró sin siquiera mirarlos

"No hablamos de eso" explicó Ryo

"No voy a cambiar los horarios de entrenamiento, si por usted fuera Ishizaki, entrenaríamos a las 12:00 y sin usted porque seguiría durmiendo" lo reprendió severamente

"Tampoco es de los horarios entrenador" intervino Hikaru

"¿Entonces?"

"¿En donde están las chicas?" preguntó a quemarropa

"Si por chicas se refieren a las managers del equipo, pues creo que iban al cine o algo así" volvió a su plato de comida

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre sus sudorosos cuerpos, cayeron en la cuenta de lo que sucedía habían olvidado por completo su compromiso, ya eran dos veces seguidas…

"¿Y sabe a dónde iban?"

"Que parte de cine no entendió señor Matsuyama"

"¡Yo sé donde están!" el rostro del capitán se iluminó al recordar la conversación con Sanae "Si nos apresuramos podemos alcanzarlas, ¿hace cuanto se fueron entrenador?"

"Casi desde que empezaron el partido, seguramente ya vieron su película y en una de esas vienen de regreso"

"No con lo guapas que iban" murmuro Kasuo

"¡Oh! Eso es cierto hermano" agrego Masao dándole un codazo a su gemelo

Con ese comentario salieron corriendo directo a buscarlas sin importar que fueran aun en ropa deportiva, con sus pantalones cortos, medias de futbol, tacos y chaqueta deportiva. Lo que no esperaban era que ya en la camioneta los esperaban Genzo, Taro y Kojiro vestidos con el mismo atuendo.

"¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?"

"Queremos ver películas" dijo Taro fanático del cine

"Yo quiero chisme" explico Genzo

"Y yo un hot dog con un refresco con mucho hielo, me encanta tomar refresco" declaró Kojiro suspirando por la bebida que les había prohibido el entrenador y que hacía casi un mes que no probaba

"Bueno ya que lo mencionas, yo también quiero unos tres hot dogs" agrego Genzo

"¿Crees que estén enojadas?" preguntó Jun

"No lo creo, son muy tranquilas" respondió confiado Matsuyama

"Lo dirás por tu Yoshiko, porque tratándose de Sanae y Yukari, cuando se enojan puede estallar la tercera guerra mundial"

"Y si deben de estar molestas, si no nunca hubieran dejado la concentración ni se hubieran ido sin ustedes"

La declaración de Kojiro hizo que Tsubasa acelerara llegando al cine en tiempo record.

"Bueno, y ya que estamos aquí, ¿en qué sala estarán?" al ver la cartelera que se presentaba ante ellos

"Yo quiero ver Misión Imposible" murmuro Ryo, "no, mejor Alvin y las Ardillas"

"Lo dices porque te pareces a Teodoro" se burló Kojiro

"Las chicas verían Amanecer sin dudarlo" afirmó Taro

"Taro tiene razón, a las mujeres les encantan esas películas"

"No estoy seguro, ¿y si entraron a ver otra?"

"Vamos a dividirnos, compra boletos para todas las funciones y que cada quien se vaya a una sala, son 18 y nosotros siete, así las encontraremos más rápido"

"Un momento" interrumpió Kojiro a su capitán "conmigo no cuenten, yo solo vine por el refresco no a buscar a sus novias"

"No son nuestras novias" protestaron de inmediato

"Entonces que les preocupa" dijo con una sonrisa picara Genzo

"Porque… porque… porque les prometimos ir con ellas y si no lo hacemos estaríamos faltando a nuestra palabra" se excusó Matsuyama

"Eso ni tú te lo crees, pero bueno, en fin, que no se diga que Genzo Wakabayashi abandonó a sus amigos en la necesidad"

* * *

><p>"Y tú a quien prefieres Yayoi, ¿al señor Darcy o al señor Bingley?" pregunto Yukari aunque sabia la respuesta, solo era para iniciar la plática sobre su asunto favorito<p>

"Obviamente al señor Bingley" respondió sonriendo "es tan tierno y dulce, simpático, todo lo contrario del señor Darcy"

Una almohada salió disparada con gran precisión derrumbando a Yayoi quien estalló en un ataque de risa "y yo que hice"

"Preferir a Bingley porque se parece a tu Jun"

"Eso no es cierto"

Las chicas optaron por abandonar el sillón y acomodarse en la alfombra habían estado platicando y discutiendo a lo largo de toda la película. Sanae tomó otro brownie tratando de ahogar sus penas en las bondades del delicioso chocolate y continuaron observando la película en busca de nuevos argumentos para seguir su charla.

"Pero Darcy tiene carácter, personalidad…" argumento Yoshiko

"Otra que se está mimetizando, a leguas sabemos que eres del tipo de Darcy"

"Darcy es un imbécil, pomposo, orgulloso y arrogante que casi pierde todo por sus instintos" gruño Sanae

"Oh, pero apuesto a que si en estos instantes se te apareciera el señor Darcy lo elegirías sin pensarlo" retó Yukari

"¿Pero querrá aparecer el señor Darcy?"

Ninguna se atrevió a contestar, después de todo hacia horas que los habían dejado y ni siquiera una llamada habían recibido para saber en donde estaban.

* * *

><p>Tristes y resignados al no encontrarlas por ninguna parte se quedaron a ver la película ante las miradas curiosas de las parejas y sobre todo de las chicas que iban solas, ya era bastante raro ver a tantos hombres juntos, viendo una película romántica y si a eso le sumaban su vestimenta pues eran la comidilla de todos.<p>

La pantalla mostraba escenas de la luna de miel en Brasil "Pensé que no hacían películas sobre lo que ocurre después del beso" comentó Ryo

"Si las hacen pero son porno" contestó Genzo

"¿Esta es porno?" preguntó sorprendido

"Claro que no idiota, no habría tantas mujeres viéndola"

"Ah"

Su boca no dejaba de estar ocupada con las palomitas y el refresco "¿que no se supone que los vampiros asustan?" preguntó sarcástico Kojiro

"Deja que asusten, son fríos porque no tienen sangre, y si no tienen sangre ¿cómo pueden tener una erección?" agregó Genzo "¡Y hasta la fecundó!"

Shhhhhhhh se escucho desde el fondo

"¿Les molesta el ruido o que digamos la verdad?" gruñó Kojiro dejando de nuevo en silencio la sala.

"Mejor deberíamos irnos, igual y las chicas ya están en la concentración" sugirió Hikaru

"¿Y si les compramos algo de camino?" sugirió Jun

"Llevémosles unos hot dogs" propuso Tsubasa ante el desacuerdo de todos

"No" intervino Taro "Tsubasa tiene razón"

Todos voltearon a verlo extrañados "no me malinterpreten" se excusó "no les llevaremos hot dogs, pero si pueden llevar algo de comer y cenar juntos a la luz de los reflectores de la cancha"

"Miren al pequeño Taro" interrumpió Kojiro alborotándole el cabello "solito y sin novia y se le ocurren mejores cosas que a ustedes"

"Y quizás podríamos llevarles también algunos dulces… o flores…"propuso Jun

"Lo bueno es que no son sus novias" declaró Genzo "bueno, vámonos porque con este ambiente ya hasta le estoy perdiendo el asco a Hyuga"

* * *

><p>Yukari se les quedó viendo a todas<p>

"Y ahora que"

"Quiero pastel"

"siempre quieres pastel"

"Vamos a comprar uno, y traemos algo para cenar, ¿vamos a regresar a la concentración?" preguntó creyendo saber la respuesta

"No, como para que"

"Pero no tenemos ropa para dormir, ni para cambiarnos mañana" expresó temerosa Yayoi

"Pues dormimos en ropa interior, estamos solas, y pues mañana, pues nos vamos temprano a bañarnos y ya" declaró Sanae

"¿Y si se preocupan los chicos?"

"Deja de ser cobarde Yayoi, ¿tú crees que les importamos? Ni siquiera nos han llamado"

"Yukari tiene razón, ni modo que no conozcan nuestros números, por lo menos debieron llamar para preguntar donde guardamos sus zapatos"

En el estacionamiento del centro comercial esperaban impacientes por Sanae quien se había bajado por la pizza y Yukari que fue por las bebidas.

"¿Dónde está Sanae?"

"Aún no vuelve con las pizzas"

"¡¿Cómo? Si se fue primero que yo, hubiera llegado más pronto si la pedíamos a domicilio"

"Vamos a buscarla o ya no encontraremos taxi"

Yoshiko casi se desmaya al ver las bebidas que compró su amiga "¡estás loca! Como compraste bebidas alcohólicas"

"Eres una mojigata Yoshiko, lo que ahora necesitamos es comer bien y beber fuerte" la regañó Yukari

"Esto no te lo voy a pasar"

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso"

"Miren ahí viene Sanae…" se quedaron sorprendidas, "oh, y viene acompañada"


	5. Chapter 5

**ELLA, YO Y ESE TIPO**

"Supongo que ellas son tus amigas japonesas de las que me habías hablado" extendió su mano para saludarlas pero ellas estaban mudas y pasmadas, tratando de hilar algún pensamiento y preguntándose de donde había salido ese extraño y apuesto personaje.

Para él no pasó desapercibido el efecto que había ocasionado en las jóvenes y trató de aligerar el ambiente "pero si mal no recuerdo, me las habías descrito mucho mas platicadoras" agregó con una sonrisa que para nada las ayudaba a recuperar el aliento.

Yukari, Yoshiko y Yayoi lo observaban mudas, asombradas, dos de ellas con la boca abierta, ¿de dónde había sacado a su amiga a ese enigmático personaje? Porque era obvia la confianza y familiaridad que entre ellos había.

"Por eso no las saco mucho a pasear" se disculpó Sanae "si me permites presentártelas ellas son Yoshiko Fujisawa, Yayoi Aoba y Yukari Nishimoto, todas asistentes de la selección japonesa de futbol" ellas solo atinaron a asentir "chicas, él es mi ex compañero de universidad el Capitán David Montellano"

"¿Capitán?" preguntó sobresaltada

"Si, capitán de la armada española"

"¿Qué hace un capitán de la armada en la universidad?" al fin se atrevió una a hablar recuperando el control sobre su mente

"Es parte de la preparación en la división de Operaciones Especiales de la Armada, ahí conocí a Sanae pues tomamos algunos cursos juntos, y casualmente hoy nos encontramos y me dijo que venía con ustedes"

"Así es David, el entrenador nos dio libre el fin de semana por eso hoy es noche de chicas"

"Que bien, en vista de que tienen días libres, ¿Por qué no salimos mañana a cenar? ¿O a bailar? Claro si no tienen algún compromiso"

"No creo que les guste a los muchachos" murmuró Yayoi dejando intrigado al joven sin darle tiempo a indagar mucho pues fue interrumpida por Sanae "claro que vamos, ¿vienen mas amigos contigo?"

"Si, tres oficiales mas, vinimos a impartir unos cursos aquí a Barcelona y como terminamos antes pues decidimos quedarnos un par de días para disfrutar la ciudad"

"¡Perfecto!" dijo emocionada Sanae "podemos conocer la ciudad juntos"

"¿Pensé que conocías Barcelona? Si mal no recuerdo viajabas constantemente a esta ciudad" dijo extrañado

"Si, pero nunca tuve el tiempo, mejor dicho, nunca me di la oportunidad para conocerla"

"En ese caso, porque no comenzamos mañana con el almuerzo, un recorrido por la ciudad y luego la conocemos de noche"

"Me agrada la idea, porque no nos vemos en la Iglesia de la Sagrada Familia y que ahí comience la aventura"

"Ok, las esperamos a las 11:00 am"

Se despidieron dándose un beso en la mejilla, ignorando por completo a sus mudas amigas quienes seguían sin tener idea de lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa de Tsubasa fue en silencio, Sanae sabía que en cuanto cruzaran el umbral de la puerta sería objeto de toda clase de preguntas y cuestionamientos, pero ella ya lo tenía decidido, o reaccionaba Tsubasa y se ponía las pilas, o ella tendría que buscar el amor por otro lado.

Después de platicar durante gran parte de la noche decidieron dormirse para llegar temprano a la Ciudad Deportiva y evitar los cuestionamientos de todos.

Las primeras luces del día iluminaban la ciudad, todo el complejo deportivo se encontraba en silencio y así seguiría unas horas más, no había entrenamientos por lo que podían dormir hasta tarde todos los jugadores.

"Despacio Yukari, aun están dormidos"

"¡oh!" se detuvo en seco

"Que pasa Yayoi"

"Mira a tu derecha" señaló hacia los bultos que estaban sobre los sillones

Y ante ellas una imagen que les derritió el corazón, dormidos en los sillones del lobby se encontraba Tsubasa, Jun, Ryo y Matsuyama, con unas posiciones muy incomodas pero al parecer el cansancio los había vencido.

"Aún tienen puestos los uniformes de ayer" indicó sorprendida Yoshiko

"Seguramente apenas terminaron de jugar" trató de sonar dura Sanae

"Awww, se ven tan tiernos dormidos"

"No empieces con tus cosas Yayoi, recuerda que nos dejaron plantadas"

"Miren, bolsas con comida y sin tocar eso es muy raro en ellos ¿creen que nos estarían esperando?"

"Y tienen unos peluches"

"Los peluches me dan alergia"

"¡Apestan!" exclamó Sanae al acercarse un poco más "vamos a darnos un baño recuerden que tenemos un compromiso más tarde"

Creían haber librado a sus compañeros pero justo en el pasillo que las conducía a sus habitaciones se toparon al portero titular de la selección, Genzo Wakabayashi era un hombre madrugador, era el único jugador de la selección que no se quejaba de las rutinas matutinas ni de tener que correr aunque aun no hiciera su aparición el astro rey.

"Miren lo que nos trajo el lechero"

"¡Genzo!" exclamaron al ser pilladas

"Buenos días managers" saludó con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver el nerviosismo de las asistentes, "¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal durmieron? ¡¿En dónde durmieron?"

"Este… nosotras…" quiso excusarse Yayoi

Sanae la interrumpió para evitar que dijera más de lo indispensable "Nosotras no tenemos porque darte explicaciones, somos libres de hacer lo que se nos plazca"

"Tienes razón Sanae, y no sería de mi incumbencia de no ser porque me toca acompañar a esos atolondrados jugadores en busca de sus _amigas_" esa ultima palabra la dijo entrecomillandola con los dedos

"¿Ustedes fueron a buscarnos?" preguntó esperanzada Yayoi

"Si, fuimos al cine, y fui obligado a ver una horrible película" se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertas "ah, pero el vestido de la novia estaba precioso" alegó en su defensa

"¿Fueron a ver amanecer?"

"Sí, creo que así se llamaba la película esa de los vampiros metrosexuales"

Ellas estaban a punto de ceder, Sanae se dio cuenta de eso "¿y a qué hora fueron?"

Ahora el pillado fue él "Eeeee… cuando se terminó el partido" dijo en voz baja

"Y eso fue exactamente a…"

"Tres horas después de que se fueron" musitó

"O sea que primero terminaron de jugar"

El asintió con la cabeza gacha como un niño regañado

"…después convivieron con sus amigos"

Seguía asintiendo de la misma forma

"Y ya cuando seguramente les caló el hambre se acordaron de nosotras"

"Pero que conste que fue Kojiro el primero que pidió de comer" aclaró

Sanae estaba furiosa y se fue a su habitación ignorando al portero y a Kojiro que hacia su aparición

"¿Que le hiciste?"

"Le dije la verdad"

Kojiro lo vio furioso "es que ellas me obligaron, no sabes la forma que tienen de hacerte hablar, peor que mi madre" se excusó

"Oh, será mejor que levantemos a esos 'Romeos' antes de que vuelvas a _ayudarlos_"

* * *

><p>Después de explicarles a sus amigos a grandes rasgos lo sucedido decidieron que era mejor darles la cara a las chicas antes de que otra cosa sucediera, después de todo ellas siempre los seguían, las cosas no iban a estar tan difíciles.<p>

"No las hagan enojar, no las hagan sentir acosadas, que no piensen que ustedes se creen sus dueños" aconsejó

"¿Entonces?"

"Más bien suenen como… preocupados por no haberlas encontrado"

"Ok, vamos"

Tocaron tímidamente la puerta, no recibieron respuesta, estaban muy enojadas y sabían que eran ellos, esperaban que interpretaran su silencio y se marcharan, pero claro, ellos no notaban la clara señal de su enamoramiento, menos iban a notar el silencio.

"Decidamos quien va con ellas como los hombres" sugirió Ryo

"¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Fácil, un duelo a piedra papel o tijera"

"Déjate de tonterías, Jun es el elegido para abrir la puerta" ordenó el tigre

"¿Y yo porque?"

"Porque tú tienes cara de niño, si no las ablandas tu menos el resto de ustedes"

Con resignación aceptó su papel, despacio giró la perilla pero solo asomó la cabeza "¿podemos pasar?"

No recibió respuesta pero tampoco rechazo por lo que tomó valor para adentrarse al igual que sus compañeros, las chicas estaban sentadas en la mesita observando folletos de la ciudad y haciendo un plan de los lugares que visitarían.

"Empezaremos por la Iglesia de la Sagrada Familia"

"Yo quiero visitar el Montjuic dicen que tiene una gran vista"

"De ahí podemos visitar el Jardín Botánico de Barcelona y al Museo Joan Miró" explicaba Sanae

"Hola" susurró Tsubasa

"Hola" respondieron todas de mala gana y sin dejar lo que estaban haciendo

"¿Piensan salir de paseo? El Palacio Montjuic es precioso" comentó al ver los papeles que ellas tenían

"Si, por eso vamos a ir a visitarlo" declaró enérgica Sanae

"¿podemos acompañarlas?" se atrevió a preguntar Jun

"No"

"Ayer fuimos a buscarlas al cine" dijo Matsuyama con un suave tono de voz producto de la culpabilidad

"Y no las encontramos" agregó Tsubasa

"Es que no fuimos al cine" explicó cohibida Yayoi

"¿Y a donde fueron?" preguntó un poco altanero Hikaru

"A ninguna parte" respondió Yoshiko en el mismo tono

"¿A quién vieron?" preguntó asustado Tsubasa

"A nadie" respondió arrogante Sanae

"¿Entonces que hicieron?" curioseó Ryo

"Pues nada" expreso Yukari

Estaban atónitos con las respuestas que recibieron, nunca las hubieran esperado de ellas, ni las respuestas ni el tono en que las hicieron, se veían unos a otros hasta que Sanae decidió dar por terminada la charla

"Si nos disculpan, nosotras vamos de salida, que tengan un buen día"

Y de nuevo se quedaron solos, viendo como las mujeres de las que estaban enamorados se iban solas a solo Dios sabe dónde.

La entrada de Genzo los hizo reaccionar "Y bien, que tal les fue"

"¿Qué cómo nos fue? No nos estás viendo aquí solos"

"Bueno y que, piensan quedarse aquí encerrados llorando sus penas o van a ir tras ellas"

"Voto por la primera opción pero sin eso de llorar"

"Cobarde"

"Y si nos golpean, no viste lo bravas que estaban"

"Un golpe, por Dios, que es un golpe, si supieras que cierta persona me dijo que saldrían a pasear con un amigo de Sanae"

Despertaron de inmediato

"¡Qué! Lo estas inventando"

"Claro que no, yo que gano con eso, a mi me dijeron que anoche se encontraron con un ex compañero de Sanae y que las había invitado a salir hoy"

"¿Quién te dijo?"

"Se dice el pecado mas no el pecador, ah y por cierto, se pasaron toda la noche viendo películas en tu casa" palmeó la espalda de Tsubasa y salió rumbo al campo.

"¿En mi casa?"

"Sip, ya se adueñaron de tu hogar"

"Como no se nos ocurrió buscar ahí"

"¿De casualidad sabes en donde se verán?" interrumpió Hikaru sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, no sabía cómo pero Genzo siempre se las ingeniaba para saber todo lo que sucedía con todos los integrantes de la selección.

"Bueeeeeeeno, ya que lo preguntan" le encantaba jugar con los nervios de sus amigos aunque notaba que ya Matsuyama se estaba impacientando por lo que dijo de inmediato "se verán en la Iglesia de la Sagrada Familia"

"Vamos" ordenó Tsubasa

"¡Esperen!" gritó Genzo para alcanzarlos "no vayan a cometer ninguna estupidez"

"¡¿Ninguna estupidez? Esos idiotas se quieren robar a nuestras chicas" gritó molesto el capitán

"Esos _idiotas_ como tú los llamas, son oficiales de la Armada, de las Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales, digo, y ustedes hace unos minutos les tenían miedo a las chicas, imagínense hacerle frente a soldados preparados"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" preguntaron incrédulos

"¡Porque me gusta el chisme!" manoteó "será mejor que los acompañe, Kojiroooooooooo" gritó dejando sordo momentáneamente al capitán "vamos de tour y de apoyo moral apresúrate"

El tigre saltó de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte, ya le estaba gustando eso de burlarse de los desaciertos amorosos de sus amigos además de no tener otra cosa que hacer.

* * *

><p>En la explanada de la iglesia se encontraban ya David con sus amigos, la sorpresa era cada vez más constante en la cara de las managers, era muy parecido a Tsubasa ahora que lo veían a plena luz del día, su cabello y ojos negros, el tono de su piel, incluso su sonrisa, podría decirse que se trataba de la versión occidental del capitán japonés.<p>

"Sanae, ¿no crees que David se parece a alguien?" pregunto Yoshiko ante lo evidente

"¡Tu también lo notaste!" dijo emocionada "verdad que es igualito a Christian Bale"

Se detuvieron en seco, no creían lo que escuchaban, vaya que estaba ciega su amiga "¿Christian Bale? ¿De dónde lo sacó?" dijo incrédula

"Hola guapas, que bueno que vinieron" saludó

"¿Tienen mucho esperándonos?"

"No, claro que no, vengan voy a presentarlas"

Detrás de él se encontraban tres hombres, uno de ellos de la misma edad de David, los otros dos se veían más jóvenes "él es Raúl Hierro Suboficial Mayor, y ellos dos son los Subtenientes Víctor Martínez y Rafael Salgado"

"David, ¿Dijiste que eras capitán?"

"Así es, soy Capitán de Navío de la Armada Española"

"Este también es capitán, ¿cómo que ya es mucha coincidencia no?" decían mientras su amiga se alejaba acompañada del joven español.

Frustrado Tsubasa volteaba a los alrededores "No se ven por ninguna parte"

El portero que actuaba como cualquier otro paseante, cámara en mano se maravillaba de la construcción a sus espaldas "Hyuga tómame una foto en la entrada, a poco no es espectacular este lugar"

"Déjate de tonterías Genzo"

"¡Hey!" interrumpió Taro "¿Qué no son ellas?" señaló hacia el otro extremo, claro que eran ellas, con esa ropa habían salido de la concentración y además iban con esos tipos, quienes se creían para robarse a sus chicas.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Corran tras ese taxi!" ordenó el capitán.

Salieron corriendo pero los esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, ellas ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Detengan a ese otro taxi"

Pero inmediatamente se detuvo, una ancianita con un enorme bolso y paraguas en mano se les adelantó para subirse primero

"Oiga señora espere su turno" reclamó molesto Kojiro

"Pero que pelado que no respetas a una mujer mayor" y con el enorme bolso que llevaba le soltó tremendo golpe que lo dejó sin aire

"Jajajajajajajjaja" soltaron la carcajada los demás

"Y ustedes de que se ríen bribones, sinvergüenzas, canallas…"

Y con la misma fuerza con que atacó al delantero repartió golpes e insultos a los demás jugadores a quienes no les quedo más remedio que sentarse en la banqueta para recuperar el aire y reponerse del ataque recibido.

"Ay mi panza" se quejo Kojiro

"Ay mi orgullo" replicó Ryo

"No sé que opinen ustedes, pero yo la contrato para enfrentar a los marinos" sugirió el portero

* * *

><p>"¿Ya habías visitado la ciudad?"<p>

"Solo la parte de los puertos, ya sabes, el trabajo, y ahora que la recorro contigo me doy cuenta de todo el tiempo que desperdicié"

"Si, se exactamente de lo que hablas, yo hice lo mismo" respondió tratando de ocultar el dejo de tristeza que le provocaba el estar sin Tsubasa

"¿Estas triste?" se detuvo y la miró directamente, ella solo se limitó a bajar la cara "por supuesto que estas triste, es por ese amigo tuyo, el jugador del Barcelona verdad"

"Algo así, sabes, es que ya no se qué pensar, no sé si es su culpa o en realidad es la mía"

Él quería ahondar más en el asunto, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento "bueno, porque en lugar de lamentarte mejor no te dedicas a disfrutar de lo que te has perdido" ella sonrió, él le ofreció su brazo como apoyo "vamos, que hay mucho por ver todavía"

Volteó hacia atrás y vio a sus amigas ya más animadas y menos cohibidas con sus nuevos acompañantes, charlaban animadamente y se retrataban en cuanto lugar les gustaba, se confundían como cualquier otro turista por la ciudad.

La noche llegó y ellos seguían persiguiendo un sueño, ya las habían extraviado cuando subieron al tranvía y buscaron por otros lugares turísticos sin ningún resultado.

Cabizbajos y cansados regresaron al lugar de concentración, para, nuevamente toparse con un taxi saliendo con las mujeres más hermosas que hubieran visto.

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo" expresó resignado el portero


	6. Chapter 6

**EL BOTON DE AUTODESTRUCCION**

"¿Por qué ellas nunca se han puesto tan guapas para salir con nosotros?" preguntó atónito Ryo misma pregunta que se hacían sus compañeros quienes solo levantaron sus hombros en señal de confusión

"Eeehm, amigos" dijo Genzo "¿Alguna vez las han invitado a salir?"

"No" respondieron al unísono

"Será por eso que nunca se han arreglado para ustedes" alegó sarcástico Hyuga "bueno, ya las perseguimos por toda la ciudad, y al fin estamos en el mismo lugar que ellas, ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?"

"No tengo la menor idea" susurró Tsubasa causando el mismo desánimo en sus compañeros, nunca en su vida se habían puesto a pensar que pasaría si ellas se fueran de su lado, menos aún si se fueran con otros tipos, ¿acaso ya no les importaban ellos? ¿Sería mejor dejarlas y que fueran felices con otras personas? "creo que el mensaje es bastante claro y nos hemos negado a entenderlo, ellas no quieren estar con nosotros"

"¡Ah no capitán!" exclamó Kojiro "no hemos estado haciendo todo esto para nada, claro que ellas los quieren a ustedes, pero ustedes nunca les han demostrado el más mínimo interés"

"Hyuga tiene razón" intervino el portero "si no los quisieran entonces ¿por qué se tomarían las molestias de venir desde tan lejos para estar con ustedes? ¿Por qué Sanae dejaría su país para estudiar aquí? Más bien esto parece una llamada de atención para ustedes, siempre creyeron que nadie tocaría sus territorios se sentían seguros y por eso no hacían nada al respecto pero ya vieron que no, ¿van a decir que los japoneses somos unos cobardes? Claro que no, recuerda capitán que a veces hay que pelear más de una batalla para ganar la guerra, y esta apenas comienza"

Nadie se atrevía a responderle, estaban demasiado preocupados, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

"¿Entonces? ¿Nos regresamos o bajamos a enfrentar directamente a la competencia?"

"Si Yoshiko ya no quiere verme, entonces tendrá que decírmelo de frente" dijo Matsuyama al tiempo que bajaba de la camioneta

Los demás asintieron y al igual que su compañero bajaron para adentrarse y plantarle cara a su competencia.

La música sonaba muy alto, el lugar tenía solo la iluminación necesaria, la gente abarrotaba la pista, las mesas estaban llenas, el único lugar disponible era la barra

"Por Dios, como la gente viene a estos lugares, no puedes hacer nada" se quejó Tsubasa

"Como que no puedes hacer nada, el ambiente esta genial, ¿no me digas que nunca habías visitado un lugar como este?"

"No sé porque te molestas en hacer estas preguntas Genzo, parece que no conoces a nuestro capitán"

_It's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

"¿Qué demonios ahuyas Ryo?"

"La música es pegajosa"

"Ves Tsubasa, hasta Ryo entiende estos lugares"

Pero Tsubasa no prestaba atención a sus comentarios, su mirada estaba puesta en la pista, en la pareja que acababa de descubrir, sus ojos se inyectaron de ira, se tornaron más oscuros a causa de los celos, odiaba esa sensación, ya la había sentido hacia algunos años cuando el idiota de Kanda puso sus ojos sobre su Sanae, y, aunque por lo regular podía contener su furia, cada vez le costaba más trabajo.

Sanae bailaba alegremente, sonreía, platicaba, ella se veía feliz, pero mas su acompañante que no perdía la oportunidad de acercarse cada vez más a ella, de tomar sus manos, su cintura, y de pronto acercó su rostro al de ella muy cerca de sus labios para comentarle algo, y eso ya no lo soportó.

Una fuerte mano lo tomó del hombro y lo apartó "me permites bailar con ella" no preguntó, fue una orden

"Claro que no" respondió enojada Sanae adelantándose a la respuesta de su amigo

"Ya la oíste, así que si nos permites, queremos seguir divirtiéndonos"

"Entonces si no quieres bailar por lo menos habla conmigo"

"¿Qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?"

"¿Así como?" preguntó como si en verdad lo ignorara

"Fría, distante, como si no te importara"

"¡Y cómo quieres que me comporte después de que vienes a interrumpirme y a hacerle esa grosería a mi amigo!"

"¡Yo también soy tu amigo!"

Con las manos en la cintura y en posición desafiante aclaró "Si, eres mi amigo y eso que"

"¡Que se suponía que íbamos a salir juntos!" respondió como si fuera obvio

"Ayer, no hoy" le aclaró

"Si, pero…" quiso excusarse "pero ayer no pude"

"¡No me digas que no pudiste!" vociferó molesta "No te acordaste, no quisiste o no se te dio la gana, pero no me salgas con que no pudiste, lo siento pero ahora vine con David y si no te importa queremos seguir divirtiéndonos"

Quiso darse la vuelta pero él se lo impidió

"¿Me vas a cambiar por él?"

"No te estoy cambiando por nadie, eres mi amigo y te di tu oportunidad, pero tú no quisiste salir conmigo, pues ni modo, entonces ahora viene mi amigo David y me invita a salir ¿Por qué iba a decirle que no? Y salgo con él y a ti se te ocurre aparecerte y me pides que le haga la grosería de cambiarlo por ti, pues ni lo sueñes Tsubasa yo si le doy la importancia que merece cada persona"

"¿Entonces te quedas con él?" preguntó incredulo

Segura y confiada respondió "Con él vine y con él me voy"

"Como gustes" respondió molesto, lanzando fuego por los ojos en cuanto vio que el joven volvía a tomar la mano de Sanae para seguir bailando.

Al volver a la barra vio que sus amigos se hacían los desentendidos, tratando de disimular que no lo habían visto, pero era imposible, y más porque para donde voltearan habia discusiones tanto de Ryo con Yukari como Hikaru con Yoshiko, el único que permanecía impasible era Jun pues Yayoi era más tranquila que el resto de las chicas, o al menos eso pensaba.

"Manada de idiotas que se creen para andarnos persiguiendo por toda la ciudad" gritó Yukari al escuchar como ellos las habían seguido inútilmente desde en la mañana

"¡¿Qué quienes nos creemos? ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes? ¿Cómo se les ocurre salir con unos desconocidos? ¡En una ciudad que ni conocen! Qué tal si les pasa algo, si las secuestran o que se yo"

"Como si eso te importara" increpó Yukari

"Claro que me importa, imagínate las cosas que me diría tu madre, o la de Sanae si algo malo les llegara a suceder"

"Nada que no te haya dicho ya y que no te merecieras idiota"

"Si soy un idiota por andarme preocupando por ti, sabes que, quédate con tus españoles esos, que yo me regreso a la concentración"

"¡Si, vete a dormir que es lo único que sabes hacer!" exclamó mientras Ryo se enfilaba a la salida.

Hikaru Matsuyama siempre fue un hombre de semblante frio, duro, un carácter fuerte y explosivo que le había ocasionado constantes peleas con sus rivales de equipo y ahora compañeros de selección, pero al lado de Yoshiko siempre había actuado de forma diferente, de forma tímida y hasta retraída, aunque no en esta ocasión, ahora su enojo era tal que no quería hablar porque podría decir cosas de las que después se arrepentiría.

"Bueno, ¿se te ofrece algo?" preguntó Yoshiko al ver que ya llevaba un rato frente a ella y no soltaba prenda

Él solo asintió, pero sin decir nada solo resoplaba

"¿Estas molesto?"

"¡No, estoy furioso!" exclamó ya sin poder contenerse mas

"¿Es porque salimos sin ustedes?"

"No" respondió secamente, respirando con dificultad para tratar de controlarse al máximo

"¿Entonces es porque estaba bailando con Raúl?"

"¡¿Bailar? ¡¿Llamas a eso bailar?" manoteó

Ella se limitó a asentir y preguntó "¿entonces como lo llamarías?"

"¡Aparearse seria el termino más correcto!"

"Bueno ¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara ahí sentada sin hacer nada, nada mas viendo como los demás se divierten? Así como ustedes en el campo y nosotras solas esperando a ver en qué momento se les ocurre voltear a comprobar que existimos, pues no, son nuestros días libres y queremos disfrutarlos"

"Pero porque con esos idiotas"

"No son ningunos idiotas, son amigos de Sanae, son personas finas, educadas, con gran tema de conversación y excelentes bailarines como bien pudiste apreciar" explicó sincera pero también sarcástica

"¡Te estás pasando Yoshiko!"

"No, el que se está pasando eres tú"

Ya el tono de su voz era muy alto, los guardias del lugar se habían dado cuenta de todo lo sucedido por lo que les pidieron que salieran del lugar.

"Te vienes conmigo" no fue una pregunta, fue una orden quiso tomarla del brazo pero ella se zafó a tiempo

"No porque no vine contigo"

A punto de perder el control y de llevársela cargada del lugar fue detenido por Hyuga, "vámonos antes de que llamen a la policía"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada" lo tomó por la cintura y lo obligó a alejarse de la pareja, "no hagas un escándalo, no nos conviene un escándalo, perderás a Yoshiko, saldríamos en los diarios, el entrenador nos expulsaría de la selección y probablemente también de nuestros equipos sin contar con la multa económica que nos impondrían"

"Gracias Hyuga, siempre aprecio tu perspectiva" dijo sarcástico aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón

"No hay problema, lo último que quiero es volver homicida al entrenador Kira"

Y al final, justo al salir lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar era como Jun le gritaba molesto a Yayoi "¡pues esto no se acabó! Te guste o no terminaremos juntos ¡y tendremos un montón de hijos con sonrisas estúpidas como la mía!"

Con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por la actitud del príncipe del campo susurró "Me impresiona la claridad mental que acompaña a los celos psicóticos" aclaró el portero

Dentro del auto los esperaba un adormilado Taro, el cansancio del día ya le estaba pesando.

"Hey, despiértate"

"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó?" pregunto tallándose los ojos

"Pues que las chicas ya encontraron a alguien más, ellas no los quieren dejar, a estos los batearon, a todos nos corrieron del lugar y corremos el riesgo de quedarnos sin managers o sin equipo para los Juegos Olímpicos… creo que hemos tocado fondo" explicó Genzo

"Wow, y solo dormí 20 minutos" respondió abriendo aun mas los ojos y checando la hora en su reloj

"¡Tengo un plan!" interrumpió entusiasmado Ryo

"Perdón, ahora si llegaremos al fondo"

* * *

><p>Una vez solas con sus nuevos amigos el ambiente ya no era el mismo, estaban confundidas y hasta se sentían culpables por la forma en que habían tratado a los chicos<p>

"Ven, vamos a la terraza que tengo algo que proponerte"

El cambio fue evidente, el ruido desapareció y una fresca brisa despertó sus sentidos, el olor del mar la invadió y despejó su mente

"Sigues molesta por tu amigo"

"Es que no sé qué es lo que quiere, a veces se porta tan tierno, tan atento, como si en verdad le importara, y de pronto hace cosas… cosas como la de ayer, en donde solo existe él en su mundo" dijo apenas en un susurro

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres tu?"

"Yo quería, quería un futuro junto a él, pero creo que es momento de ver otros horizontes"

"Yo puedo ofrecerte esos horizontes" ella lo miró incrédula "no me malinterpretes, verás, pedí permiso por un año, siempre he querido viajar y ahora voy a hacerlo, quiero recorrer muchos lugares, tal vez te gustaría acompañarme, aunque sea por un tiempo, se que tienes escuela, pero quizá eso abra tu perspectiva"

Ella lo miraba como tratando de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo "Aunque también podría decirle a unos amigos que llegaran a su casa, ya sabes, adorables campeones de boxeo del ejército, y cuando abriera la puerta le dieran un fuerte golpe en los bajos y cuando él pregunte porque ellos le contestaran TU SABES PORQUE"

Ella sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, pero bien sabía que si se atrevían a tocarle un pelo a su Tsubasa se lo iban a pagar muy caro aunque fueran los _marines _estadounidenses, por lo que mejor decidió volver al tema principal "¿Cuándo te irás? ¿Qué lugares vas a visitar?"

"Empiezo la próxima semana, el jueves parto hacia América, voy de norte a sur, empiezo en Canadá, de ahí a México, Brasil, Argentina…"

"Brasil…" murmuró

"¿Has visitado Brasil?" preguntó entusiasmado "quiero ir a las cataratas de Iguazú y recorrer parte del rio Amazonas"

"Solo fui un par de días, una escala solamente"

"Bueno, tal vez sea momento de conocerlo a profundidad"

"No lo sé…"

"No me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo, y si te animas te espero el jueves en el aeropuerto de Madrid"

Ella asintió y volvieron a reunirse con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y las cosas estaban demasiado tensas en el vestidor japonés, las chicas hacían su trabajo pero apenas y cruzaban palabra con ellos, lo mismo iba de su parte, ya no les pedían favores especiales como que les prepararan su comida favorita, la tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.<p>

En el campo las cosas eran más o menos parecidas, Tsubasa estaba fuera de concentración, al practicar tiros libres tres pegaron en la barrera, dos detuvo Wakabayashi, tres toparon en alguno de los postes del arco, uno salió volando y solo uno logro incrustarse en las redes ante las miradas atónitas de todos pues el porcentaje de efectividad del centrocampista era al contrario, de diez tiros nueve eran goles; y en los penales, la historia fue la misma.

Después del entrenamiento vespertino todos se encontraban en el vestidor, sentado en el banco, sin camisa solo con sus pantalones cortos, unas sandalias y la toalla alrededor del cuello, se preparaba el capitán para ducharse, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué te pasa Tsubasa, porque tan serio?"

"Nada, simplemente creo que estamos exagerando todo"

Todos voltearon a verlo incrédulos

"¿Que dices?"

"Que hemos exagerado este asunto de las chicas, solo porque nos sentimos culpables al haber olvidado que íbamos a ir al cine, ellas quieren divertirse pues está bien, que vayan con alguien más después de todo ya nos conocen, ya saben como somos, nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar, si de verdad queremos ser la generación dorada de Japón pues entonces hay que conseguir cuanto titulo se nos ponga en frente y ahora es tiempo de Juegos Olímpicos, los rivales del mundial juvenil ya nos conocen, saben de nuestro potencial y no volverán a subestimarnos ni a usar la excusa de que fuimos locales. Las relaciones son complicadas, los sentimientos de la gente resultan lastimados ¿Quién los necesita? Somos jóvenes, hacemos lo que nos gusta y nos pagan por ello, vivimos en lugares maravillosos y ahora vamos a emprender una nueva aventura hay que divertirnos mientras podamos y dejemos las cosas serias para después"

Seguían atónitos, no creían lo que su capitán les decía y menos después de la forma en que lo vieron actuar la noche que encontraron a las chicas acompañadas, pero quien si lo creyó fue la joven que escuchaba del otro lado del vestidor quien preparaba la ropa limpia para ellos, aunque tuvo que cambiar la camisa que estaba arriba pues sus lagrimas ya la habían mojado.


	7. Chapter 7

**ROJA DIRECTA**

El dolor era fuerte, porque cuando llega un momento así parece imposible seguir viviendo pero ese dolor no era insoportable porque mas fuerte era su alma y tenía dos opciones, rendirse y seguir como hasta ahora, la eterna sombra de Tsubasa, o luchar, seguir el deseo de ser una persona en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya había escuchado lo que tenía que escuchar, algo que su corazón se había negado a aceptar pero que en el fondo ellas sabia que algún día iba a suceder, era hora de alejarse, de reunir los pedazos que aun quedaban de su alma para reconstruirlos.

Yukari entró con el resto de los uniformes, ella le daba la espalda y rápidamente trató de recobrar la compostura, afortunadamente no vio sus lágrimas y se preocupó más por el alboroto que venía del lado del vestidor.

"¿Ahora que se traen esos?" dijo molesta conociendo de lo que eran capaces

"No sé, ni quiero saber" respiraba lento para que su voz no la delatara

Movía la cabeza de un lado al otro "Solo espero que no hagan más desorden del acostumbrado"

"Yukari" por fin se giró para verla "¿podrías encargarte de todo? Necesito hablar con el entrenador"

"Claro, ve tranquila"

Kozo Kira era un alcohólico en constante rehabilitación, fue gracias a eso que la Federación Japonesa de Futbol le encomendó a su generación dorada para llevarlos a los Juegos Olímpicos, no sin muchas críticas de por medio, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, no creía en la suerte, solo en el trabajo duro y constante, no hacia distinciones entre sus jugadores y no les daba el rango de estrellas que varios de ellos tenían pues los conocía desde pequeños y así los seguía viendo.

Fueron esos años de verlos crecer y convertirse en todos unos profesionales lo que lo llevaron a analizar todo lo que los rodeaba, y, aparte de sus familias, el constante en sus vidas de futbolistas eran sus eternas compañeras, las managers incondicionales. Si bien podía contar con cualquier tipo de personal que deseara para auxiliarlo en el camino a Madrid, él las había llamado a ellas, porque se lo merecían y sobre todo porque conocían a esos cabezas huecas mejor que nadie.

Pero lo que nadie le informó al entrenador fue que esos niños y niñas que él conoció sí habían crecido en otros aspectos, seguían siendo unos animales aunque en el fondo eran unos sentimentales, que las relaciones ya eran más complicadas de lo que él podría imaginar y que el futbol podría tomar un segundo lugar.

Sanae se armó de valor aunque conforme sus pies se iba acercando a la oficina del entrenador éste iba disminuyendo ¿Qué pensaría el entrenador ahora que hablara con él? ¿Y sus amigas? Y sobre todo ¿él la extrañaría?

Nerviosa, golpeó dos veces la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, quizás esa era una señal, solo una vez más y si no se iría, pero no alcanzó su mano a tocar la madera cuando la puerta se abrió, como siempre el entrenador mostraba cara de pocos amigos aunque a ellas siempre las había tratado de forma cortés

"¿Se encuentra ocupado señor? Porque si es así puedo volver después"

"No importa, veamos en que puedo ayudarte"

Su mano le indicó que tomara asiento, ella apenas y se sentó en la orilla de la silla, rozando ligeramente el escritorio que tenía por delante, Kira por su parte se había dejado caer en su sillón, lo único que no le gustaba de su trabajo era todo el papeleo que significaba llenar los reportes para sus superiores, aunque ellas siempre lo ayudaban con esa engorrosa tarea siempre lo ponían de pésimo humor.

"Vera señor, es que yo, yo quisiera…" tartamudeó

"Por Dios Sanae, no voy a comerte, ya dime que necesitas"

"No me lo tome a mal pero es que quiero dejar el equipo"

Su decisión lo tomó por sorpresa, lo hubiera esperado de cualquier otra pero no de ella, ella que había abandonado todo por seguir a Tsubasa a un país distinto quería dejarlo en un momento tan importante

"¿Por qué quieres irte?" preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos

"Lo he pensado mucho señor, he tenido algunas dudas personales, he considerado regresar de nuevo a Japón para el siguiente curso y me gustaría usar estas vacaciones para aclarar mi mente"

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la contestacion recibida "Ah, vaya" respondió no muy convencido de las explicaciones que le daba "volver a casa"

"Si, ya llevo un par de años aquí en España, y bueno, si cuando me gradúe voy a trabajar en Japón pues creo que lo mejor será terminar mi carrera allá" justificó

"¿Entonces te vas a Japón?"

"Primero voy a hacer un viaje, ya acercándose el inicio a clases solo volveré a Madrid por mi cambio y pues por mis objetos personales"

"Entonces no quieres aclarar tu mente, la decisión ya está tomada"

"Bueno, pues sí, pero no quiero que piense que voy a dejar el trabajo botado, de hecho pensaba en Kumi Sugimoto, ella puede reemplazarme…"

"No mientas Sanae" la interrumpió y ella se asustó al creerse descubierta "nadie puede reemplazarte" ella le dedicó una sonrisa "pero tampoco podemos retenerte a la fuerza, si irte es lo que quieres las puertas están abiertas, pero ten en cuenta que este siempre será tu equipo y si decides volver esas mismas puertas seguirán abiertas"

"Gracias señor"

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Pasado mañana"

"Ok, ¿quieres que les informe a los muchachos?"

"Si no le molesta, podría decirles hasta que ya me haya ido" suplicó

"Como gustes"

* * *

><p>La decisión estaba tomada y aun así se le quedaba viendo a su celular, sabía que en cuanto le marcara a David ya no había vuelta atrás, pero prefería hacerlo ahora antes de que sus amigas supieran su decisión porque seguramente la convencerían de desistir.<p>

"Bueno"

"¿Hay boleto para otro pasajero?"

"Solo si ya se decidió el pasajero"

"Pues hagámoslo rápido antes de que entre en razón"

"Prepara pasaporte, visa americana y canadiense y tu tarjeta de crédito"

"Tengo algo mejor que mi tarjeta de crédito"

"En serio, ¿qué es? "

"¡La tarjeta de crédito de mi papá!"

"Jajajaja en ese caso, solo falta esperar el jueves para iniciar la aventura en el círculo polar"

Un suspiro después de colgar, la emoción de nuevas aventuras la animaba y el pensar en todo lo que tenía que preparar alejaba de su mente las palabras que apenas unos momentos atrás habían herido terriblemente su corazón.

Llamó a su compañera de departamento, su amiga Elena quien se encontraba en Madrid y que le hizo el favor de preparar parte de sus cosas y papeles personales, llamó a sus padres para informarles del viaje que realizaría y de su regreso a Japón; si bien iba a estudiar en Tokio ya la distancia entre ellos era mucho menor, su madre no estaba muy segura de que fuera la decisión correcta pero su padre estaba más que feliz con el cambio con tener de vuelta a su pequeña que no le importó lo que fuera a costar el viaje. Por último llamó a Kumi para invitarla a tomar su lugar pero su sorpresa fue que ya venía en camino, el entrenador Kira se había adelantado por lo que debería apresurar su salida pues con la llegada de Kumi los cuestionamientos comenzarían.

* * *

><p>"Ohhhhhhh tranquilo capitán, si te escuchan las chicas estaremos en serios problemas"<p>

"¿Por qué? ¿He dicho algo que no sea verdad?"

"No dijiste algo que no fuera cierto, dijiste algo que no sentías"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo que dijiste fue porque estas celoso" declaró convencido

"¿Celoso yo?" dijo indignado a lo que todos asintieron "Ja" lo seguían mirando sin convencerse "doble Ja" expresó sarcástico y se enfiló a las duchas

"Muy bien, ya dijiste lo que pensabas y ahora va la mía, algo que todos sabemos, incluso tu pero que por cobarde te has negado a aceptar"

Le plantó cara, de frente, envalentonado "dime Wakabayashi"

"Esto va también para ustedes tres" señaló a Jun, Hikaru y Ryo "ustedes 'no' son amigos y nunca lo serán, ¿por qué? Simplemente porque están enamorados, y aunque peleen, se griten, se odien e incluso se maten nunca serán amigos, porque su amor no es cosa nueva, es algo que ha crecido con el paso de los años, lo llevan en la sangre como su amor por el futbol, y seguirán haciéndose daño y lastimándose hasta que no asuman lo que sienten y hagan algo para demostrarlo"

Miraba a sus alrededores, observaba los casilleros, las bancas, uniformes sucios en el piso, balones y zapatos deportivos

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Que hasta donde veo este es un lugar de alto rendimiento, para deportistas profesionales, aquí practicamos DEPORTE no tratamos asuntos personales"

"Si cuando esos asuntos personales nos afectan a todos"

"¿En qué te ha afectado?"

"¿En qué? Pues en el ambiente que se respira, la tensión que hay en todo el equipo, incluso tu desempeño personal se ha visto afectado, o cuando se ha visto que Tsubasa Ozora falle penales"

"¡Eso fue un error! Y esto es lo último que voy a decir al respecto, como su capitán les ordeno que a partir de este momento no se vuelven a tratar asuntos personales, el tema debe ser futbol, futbol y siempre futbol" gritó de forma severa y dando por terminado el asunto.

"Y lo único que puedo concluir es que eres un idiota"

* * *

><p>Yukari, Yayoi y Yoshiko estaban preocupadas, no habían visto a Sanae en toda la tarde y el entrenador no les había dado mayor explicación, fue hasta después de la cena que la vieron llegar cargada de bolsas de diferentes tiendas.<p>

"¡Amiga! ¿Porque te fuiste de compras sin nosotras? Eso no se vale"

"Fue de último minuto"

"¿De último minuto? Acabas de romper la tercera regla de la ruptura"

"¿Tercer regla de la ruptura? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Son las reglas básicas para sobrevivir a un rompimiento sentimental, y la tercera dice que hasta que te estabilices emocionalmente no debes entrar a una tienda"

"Pero yo no he roto con nadie"

"Exacto"

"¿Y el entrenador te dio permiso? ¿Con todo el trabajo que tenemos?"

"Si, verán, tengo que hablar con ustedes, no quiero que se vayan a enojar conmigo por favor"

"No nos asustes"

Suspiró, dejó caer sus manos al costado y al fin dijo "es que, voy a dejar el equipo"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Ya no puedo seguir aquí, no quiero, ya hablé con el entrenador y mañana mismo me voy"

"¿A dónde te vas?"

"Voy de viaje a diferentes partes antes de regresar a Japón"

"¿Pero estas segura?"

"Si, ahora si lo estoy, ya no quiero esperar a que mi vida comience, estoy harta de esperar, el mundo se va a terminar y yo no pasaré de ser la eterna sombra de Tsubasa Ozora, quiero viajar sin preocuparme por llegar a tiempo a algún partido solo para que el note mi presencia, quiero conocer gente, vivir experiencias, quiero ser egoísta y pensar solamente en mi, quiero averiguar quién soy, saber lo que me gusta, porque sé que si sigo aquí voy a desaparecer"

Su voz se había convertido en un susurro, sus lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos pero ella no las dejó salir, sus amigas estaban tan conmovidas como ella y la entendían perfectamente, solo se limitaron a asentir y la tomaron de la mano para después darse un abrazo grupal.

A grandes rasgos les explicó su viaje, les mostró el itinerario que David le había mandado junto con algunas fotos y además les habló de la llegada de Kumi.

La noche la pasó en vela, una y otra vez volvían a su mente las palabras de su capitán, y una y otra vez se clavaban en su corazón, se sentía tonta por haber creído que ella podría importarle, aunque fuera solo un poco, las horas pasaban y el sueño no venía a calmarla, decidió que mejor era preparar sus maletas para dejar la concentración cuando todos estuvieran en la cancha, así no tendría que dar explicaciones de nada.

Tomo el desayuno con todos los demás y quería inmiscuirse en la charla para evitar levantar sospechas, cuando vio que los jugadores enfilaban a la cancha detuvo a sus amigas para despedirse.

"Esperen un momento chicas"

Ellas la observaron, sabían que era el momento de decir adiós, apenas unas semanas atrás todas estaban llenas de ilusiones y proyectos, disfrutaban de la compañía de sus amigos y ahora las cosas cambiaban, esperaban que fuera para bien pero ante todo, que el cambio las hiciera madurar.

"Las voy a extrañar mucho"

"Nosotras también, ¿te veremos en los juegos olímpicos?"

"No lo creo, seguramente en esas fechas me estaré acomodando en Tokio" las caras eran de tristeza esperaban que por lo menos viera los partidos desde la tribuna "pero en cuanto esté en mi nuevo departamento tendremos nuestra noche de chicas, bueno, que sea semana de chicas, tendremos mucho que platicar" dijo para tratar de animarlas.

"Te vamos a extrañar amiga"

"Y yo a ustedes"

Se abrazaron una a una haciendo el momento más difícil "vamos, vamos que me deja el tren, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y apenas nos quedan unos 50 años"

"Cuídate"

"Y ustedes también"

Lo último que vieron fue a su amiga mochila al hombro que se alejaba por el portón principal.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kozo Kira aceptó la dirección técnica de la selección sabia que uno de sus pendientes o preocupaciones sería su estilo de juego y compaginarlo con el del capitán Tsubasa Ozora; el joven se había formado con una forma de jugar que agradara al público, elegante, vistosa, no por nada viajo a Brasil para perfeccionar su juego, en cambio el era de un estilo más rudo, efectivo, asegurar el resultado antes de agradar a las gradas. Pero al igual que a todos los entrenadores, el joven Ozora también lo sorprendió, no solo entendió su forma de plantear los partidos sino que la hizo suya y la combinó perfectamente con sus habilidades, el resultado, un estilo fuerte, poderoso, rápido y espectacular.<p>

Hoy estaba especialmente enfocado en el juego, daba órdenes, creaba jugadas, movía a sus compañeros de equipo como piezas de ajedrez con una perfección inigualable, quería que todos vieran que estaba en perfectas condiciones que nada lo distraía de su principal objetivo.

Un pase desde la banda derecha que bajó con el pecho, se detuvo, observó la cancha para lanzar una pared a Misaki, acompañándolo le devolvió el centro demasiado alto, giró sobre su cuerpo para rematar de chilena. El defensor saltó para tratar de evitar el remate desviando el tiro y provocando que en la caída su pie rozara el brazo del centrocampista causándole una herida aparatosa.

"¡Capitán!" exclamó asustado "¿estás bien?"

"Si, además del terrible ardor de mi brazo todo está bien, será mejor que vaya con el médico antes de que se me salgan las tripas por la herida" dijo exagerando como una forma de tranquilizar a su compañero.

Por su propio pie y chorreando sangre por su brazo se dirigió a enfermería, seguramente al verlo herido ella se conmovería, era la ocasión ideal para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

"Muy bien, no es nada grave" explicó el doctor después de revisarlo, "unas gasas y una venda evitaran que se te infecte la herida, ¿Dónde están las managers para que hagan la curación?"

"Yo me encargo doctor"

Tsubasa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, hacía años que no la oía pero nunca podría olvidarla, esperaba que fuera Sanae quien lo curara, ella no se negaría a hacerlo a pesar de estar molesta, pero ella, que hacia aquí

"A usted no la conozco señorita" dijo el doctor quitándose los anteojos y examinándola atentamente.

"Es verdad, permítame presentarme, soy Kumi Sugimoto nueva asistente del equipo"

"Gusto en conocerla señorita Sugimoto, por favor aplique este medicamento sobre la herida y cúbrala con una gasa"

"¿Kumi? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo sorprendido sin prestar atención a los procedimientos de la joven

"Hola Tsubasa, acabo de llegar de Japón, vine a suplir a Sanae"

De un brinco se bajo de la camilla "¿Cómo que a cubrir a Sanae?"

"Ella salió" no quería ahondar mucho, no sabía que tanto podía revelar y la verdad es que tampoco conocía los detalles de su salida

"Pero ella regresa más tarde… verdad" dijo esperanzado

"No lo sé, deberías preguntarle al entrenador, fue él quien me mando llamar"

Apenas y terminó de curar la herida y salió disparado a buscar al entrenador

"Ozora, que dijo el médico, como te sientes" preguntó sin dejar de caminar haciendo que el mediocampista acelerara su paso para hablar

"Bien señor, fue solo un rosón"

"Que bien" el técnico se alejaba

"Espere entrenador, puedo hacerle una pregunta"

"Dime"

"¿A dónde fue Sanae? ¿Por qué Kumi vino a suplirla? ¿Cuándo regresa? ¿Va a volver verdad?"

"Esas son más de una pregunta" el chico lo miraba suplicante "No sé a donde fue, solo me pidió dejar la selección, ella sugirió a Sugimoto y no creo que regrese, los detalles los puedes saber de sus amigas"

"Gracias" se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a las chicas, parecía un alma que lleva el diablo, su cabeza daba vueltas constantemente, ella adoraba ayudar en el equipo, ella no podía dejarlo, que había hecho para ahuyentarla de su lado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta de la habitación, ella la compartía con Yukari, pero ahora era Kumi quien estaba desempacando donde antes estaban las pertenencias de Sanae.

"¿A dónde se fue?"

"¡Tsubasa! Deberías tocar, que tal si nos encuentras en paños menores"

"Deja tus bromas Yukari y dime a donde se fue Sanae"

Vio la cara de pocos amigos del capitán y decidió guardarse las bromas para otro momento "a Madrid"

"Cuando vuelve"

"A Barcelona nunca y a Madrid supongo que a finales del verano"

"¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a Madrid a finales del verano?" dijo confundido "¿Qué no se fue para allá?"

"Fue a Madrid por sus cosas pero de ahí salía a América, un largo viaje y regresa a finales del verano por el resto de sus pertenencias para mudarse nuevamente a Tokio antes de que comiencen las clases"

"Pero que estás diciendo" se dejó caer de forma pesada en la cama, aun sin creer lo que oía "¿Qué va a hacer a América? ¿Por qué se regresa a Japón? ¿Por qué dejó el equipo?"

"Tú sabes porque" respondió acusadora

"Ella no puede hacerme eso… ¿Cuándo sale para América?"

"Mañana por la mañana"

"Todavía puedo alcanzarla" se levantó de golpe

"Espera" lo detuvo Yukari "a ella le costó mucho tomar la decisión, no la molestes, déjala ir"

"Si se quiere ir, entonces me lo tendrá que decir de frente"


	8. Chapter 8

**Y LAS NUBES SE ABRIERON Y DIOS DIJO: TE ODIO TSUBASA**

El recorrido a Madrid fue rápido, aunque ya había guardado gran parte de sus cosas y en unas horas partiría quería aprovechar el tiempo, hasta el último segundo para guardar la mayor cantidad de sus pertenencias para su regreso a Japón. Las pocas cajas que consiguió se fueron llenando una a una de recuerdos, sus libros, objetos personales y lo que más le gustaba, las fotografías, en un marco plateado estaba una imagen de ellos dos fue de recién que terminaron de arreglar su casa, justo a la entrada, ambos llenos de pintura y cansados, pero felices por haber terminado y por haber estrenado su cámara, fue la primer fotografía que tomó y por eso era su favorita.

Era momento de cumplir con lo que sus amigas llamaron la primera regla de la ruptura, _'deshacerte de todas las fotos donde él parezca sexy y tu feliz' "¿pero cómo deshacerse de una foto tan bonita? Mejor la guardo en el último rincón de esta caja"_ dijo para ella

No pudo evitar que por su boca saliera un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su alma, cargado de todos los sentimientos acumulados los últimos días y que no hacía más que recordarle cuan infructuoso era estar junto a un hombre que lo único que veía era un balón.

Elena lo había dejado entrar, acordaron irse juntos al aeropuerto pero al ver entreabierta la puerta no hizo más que observarla de lejos, le dolía verla así de triste, si él tuviera una mujer así a su lado ni siendo ciego, sordo o imbécil dejaría que se alejara.

A pesar de que estaba abierta, decidió tocar antes de entrar, no quería incomodarla, el sonido la despertó, rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y dibujo una falsa sonrisa en su cara para saludar a su compañero de viaje.

"¿Lista?"

Asintió "solo tomo mi chamarra y nos vamos"

Él le ayudo con sus maletas mientras ella se despedía de su compañera, desde que había llegado de Japón ella fue la primera persona con la que conversó y desde entonces se volvieron buenas amigas al grado de alquilar un departamento juntas, ahora ella tendría que buscar una nueva compañera porque terminando el verano Sanae volvería a casa.

"¿La primera despedida?"

"Pero volveré"

"Solo para despedirte de nuevo" respondió triste pero resignada "vamos, vamos, que se les va el avión, y ya deja de llorar por ese idiota que créeme, en la única cita que tuvimos se ve que no es nada divertido, no te pierdes de nada" agregó con un guiño para elevarle el animo

"Nos vemos en un par de meses"

"Así será"

Si se hubiera tardado unos minutos más, se habría topado con la llegada de un asustado Tsubasa Ozora.

* * *

><p>Todo el camino a Madrid fue recordando la conversación que había tenido el día anterior<p>

"_Kumi" _

_La joven se dio vuelta de donde estaba acomodando sus pertenencias, la situación era incomoda no quería que creyeran que estaba husmeando en su intimidad "Dime Tsubasa"_

"_¿Te molestaría dejarnos solos un momento?" suplicó con la mirada_

"_No hay problema"_

_Tomó una revista para entretenerse en lo que el capitán y la segunda asistente hablaban, no quería irse muy lejos porque sabía que su presencia ocasionaría una cascada de preguntas del resto del equipo._

_Yukari lo vio venir, el capitán no se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos sin saber que había pasado con Sanae, si tan solo esa insistencia la hubiera usado para demostrarle su cariño a su amiga no tendrían que andar pasando por estas incomodidades._

_Tsubasa paseaba de un lado al otro en la habitación, pasaba su mano por el pelo, por su cara en señal de frustración, resoplaba, no sabía qué hacer, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, Yukari tenía que contarle todo._

"_Yukari…"_

_Se sobresaltó, después de un rato de silencio por parte del jugador pues su mente empezó a divagar "que" contestó de mala gana_

"_Entiendes que de aquí no vas a salir hasta que me cuentes todo"_

"_¡Ay por Dios Tsubasa!" gritó frustrada poniéndose de pie "¿y qué vas a ganar con que te cuente la verdad? Si siempre lo has sabido pero claro, para ti era más cómodo que las cosas siguieran como hasta hoy ¿o me equivoco?" lo miró de forma acusadora_

_Bajó la cabeza apenado, todo lo que le decía era verdad_

"_Todo estuvo de maravilla en 'Tsubasalandia' había quien se preocupaba por ti, siempre la tenias a tu lado pero nunca te molestaste en preocuparte por ella, y claro, ahora que tienes un poco de sana competencia tu…"_

"_Un momento" levanto su mano para evitar que ella siguiera hablando "¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? ¿Se fue con ese tipo?" su voz sonaba desmoralizada y a la vez incrédula_

_Una fuerte exhalación abandonó su cuerpo si en un principio no quería contar nada, ahora no tenía otro remedio, todo con tal de que el tonto jugador del Barça no pensara mal de su amiga y que no hubiera más problemas, bueno, al menos a una de ellas si las celaban, en cambio al resto las ignoraban conscientemente._

"_Tsubasa, yo no sé que le hayas hecho a mi amiga, pero resulta que ayer después de que entré a ayudarle con los uniformes en el vestidor…"_

_El alma salió de su cuerpo, perlas de sudor frio poblaron su frente y comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, el color desapareció de su rostro y el negro de sus ojos se hizo más intenso "a… ¿a qué hora fue eso?"_

_Yukari se asustó de verlo así, no entendía exactamente lo que pasaba pero sabía que era algo muy fuerte o él no se hubiera puesto así, ni Sanae habría salido corriendo, con voz más tranquila como tratando de suavizar las cosas dijo "obviamente después del entrenamiento" el se veía aun más desesperado, "supongo que ustedes estaban del otro lado en las duchas, ella acomodaba las camisas limpias y yo entré con el resto de la ropa, pero en cuanto lo hice practicamente salió corriendo"_

_Él asentía constantemente tratando de hilar los sucesos y con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, que él no hubiera dicho las estupideces que dijo, ni que ella hubiera estado ahí_

"_Después de eso no la vimos el resto del día hasta en la noche cuando terminamos con la cena, venia cargada con bolsas y fue cuando nos dijo que se iba y pues el resto ya lo sabes… se fue"_

"_Bueno pero a donde" _

"_A Madrid, a adelantarle a la mudanza y a preparar sus maletas para el viaje"_

_Sacudía la cabeza "y en qué momento entra en escena el amigo ese… el tal… ¿Cómo se llama ese idiota?" _

"_David, se llama David, él le comentó que iba a hacer un viaje por un año, que si quería podía acompañarlo aunque fueran unos meses y pues mañana salen a Edmonton Canadá, ¡ay yo también quiero recorrer el círculo polar!" la cara de pocos amigos la hizo retractarse "bueno, solo va a recorrer América con él y después volverá a Madrid por el resto de sus pertenencias para emprender el viaje a Japón"_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad Deportiva, el resto del equipo tomaba sus alimentos<p>

"¿Yukari podrías prepararme un sándwich de pavo con el aderezo especial que tan bien te queda?" guiñó el ojo tratando de suavizar el carácter de la joven quien tenía cara de pocos amigos

"No" gruñó

"¿Por qué?" dijo desconcertado al ver que su táctica había fallado

"No soy tu cocinera personal, preparo un solo tipo de alimentos para todos, a nadie se le cumplen sus caprichos" expresó molesta mientras le entregaba la charola con sus alimentos provocando la risa de los demás que aguardaban en la fila

"Déjala en paz Ryo, no queremos que se enoje con nosotros por tu culpa"

"Entiéndela Wakabayashi, esta herida, esta desconsolada, esta atormentada" fanfarroneó

"No Ishizaki, el que está herido, desconsolado y atormentado eres tu porque estas a punto de perderla"

"Idiota"

"Estúpido"

Después de hacerse de palabras se sentaron juntos a comer, siempre era lo mismo, de las palabras no pasaban

"¿En dónde está Tsubasa?" preguntó Matsuyama al ver que no estaba en el comedor

"Lo vi salir temprano, llevaba cara de pocos amigos, hasta pensé que eras tú" respondió Hyuga

"¿Y Anego?" agregó Ryo "solo veo al resto de las managers"

"¿Qué no saben?" preguntó Genzo sorprendido y acercando su rostro al centro de la mesa con el resto de sus acompañantes tratando de mantener el secreto

Todos negaron con la cabeza

"¿No les han dicho?"

Siguieron negando

"¿Pero en que planeta viven?"

"En uno en el que tu ya no estarás si no nos dices que pasó con Sanae" gruñó Hyuga

"Bueno, pues si se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Kumi verdad"

Ahora asintieron

"Bueno, pues las malas lenguas de las buenas gentes dicen que llegó para suplir a Sanae"

"¿Y a donde fue Sanae?"

"Eso aun no lo sé, pero si se que su salida del cuerpo de managers fue definitiva, dejó la selección"

"No es cierto"

"Es imposible"

"Ella no dejaría a Tsubasa"

"¡Oh claro que lo hizo!" se defendió el portero

"No puede estar tan molesta"

"Si lo está, tanto que incluso pidió su cambio de universidad a Tokio"

"Un momento…" interrumpió con un semblante de alguien muy asustado

"Que pasa Taro"

"¿Será que acaso Sanae escuchó las tonterías que dijo Tsubasa?"

Se vieron unos a otros, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa pero era la única explicación congruente, si se habían portado como unos gorilas con ellas, pero no era tanto como para que salieran corriendo, la prueba estaba en que el resto de las managers permanecían ahí.

"Seguramente Tsubasa fue a buscarla, a disculparse…" conjeturaba Taro

"¿Si pero a donde?"

"Ay Genzo porque no traes el chisme completo"

"Pues porque por su culpa ya no me quieren contar nada" dijo sin pensarlo

"¿Ellas te cuentan cosas? ¿Quién es tu informante?" soltó a quemarropa Matsuyama

"Un momento" interrumpió Jun con un semblante igual de molesto "no vayas a querer quedarte con una de nuestras novias" lo amenazó

La sonrisa astuta de Genzo apareció, por fin había logrado que lo confesara "tarde te muestras celoso, y además, ¿no se supone que no son sus novias? Digo, después de todo por eso inició este lio"

* * *

><p>La desesperación se apoderaba de él, una y otra vez repasaba los eventos sucedidos desde que comenzó la concentración, y después lo que habían vivido tantos años, como había sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que debió hacer algo mas, que era el momento de hacerle saber cuánto le importaba, que ella era todo en su vida, pero no, por supuesto tenía que callárselo todo y ahora ese estúpido venia a llevársela, a separarla de su lado y no conforme con eso, los medios de transporte conspiraban en su contra, accidentes rumbo a la estación de tren, trenes con retraso y ningún taxi disponible, como si quisieran evitarle llegar a tiempo para verla<p>

Ansiosa, esa era la palabra que la describía en esos momentos, no dejaba de mover los pies, ni de frotar sus manos, ya tomaba una revista ya la ponía de nuevo sobre la mesa, los momentos en la sala de espera previos a tomar el avión se le estaban haciendo eternos su corazón estaba inquieto, como si algo inesperado fuera a suceder.

Por fin, la llamada para abordar el avión, impulsada por un resorte se puso de pié y tomó su maleta de mano, pero de pronto, lo supo, la pesadilla aun no terminaba.

"Sanae…" dijo con voz apenas audible parecía tan indefenso y desesperado

El sudor corría por su frente, seguramente llegó corriendo para alcanzarla, sacudió su cabeza, como si eso fuera posible, tal vez venia a preguntarle donde guardaba las llaves de su casa o cualquier tontería relacionada con el futbol.

David los observaba, sorprendido, pero comprendió por los ojos de Sanae que lo que ellos tenían era demasiado fuerte se acercó "me adelanto al avión, piénsalo bien, no dejes que el enojo te haga perder la felicidad" ella se limitó a asentir mientras él abordaba el avión.

"Sanae, espera por favor"

"¿Que quieres?" preguntó tratando de parecer lo más normal posible aunque todo su ser temblaba no estaba segura si su voz también lo hizo

Tsubasa se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, como si no hubiera una razón para hablar, siempre tenía problemas con las palabras cuando de asuntos importantes se trataba y Sanae sabía exactamente por qué. Aun tenía miedo de tener una relación, miedo de entregarse completamente a alguien y ella ya estaba harta de eso.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando de pronto dijo "No… espera…" y de pronto las palabras se agolparon en su mente y en su boca, "¿Por qué… porque te vas?" al fin atinó a decir.

"Necesito vacaciones"

"¿Por eso te vas indefinidamente? ¿Por eso vas a regresar a Japón? Dime la verdad Sanae, si de verdad solo quisieras descansar no harías las cosas como hasta ahora"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y como se supone que las he hecho?"

"¡A escondidas! Sales sin mí, tomas decisiones sin siquiera preguntarme, te vas sin despedirte…"

"No pensé que tendría que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago"

"No, no tienes, pero pensé que eso hacían los amigos, compartir todo"

"Yo creo, creo que ni siquiera somos amigos Tsubasa" declaró de forma dolorosa

Él ladeó su cabeza sobre su costado derecho "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿Alguna vez te molestaste en preguntarme que quería hacer con mi vida? ¿Cuáles eran mis sueños? ¿Cómo me veía en el futuro? ¿O simplemente porque siempre estaba a tu lado? ¡Estoy harta!" exclamó frustrada "estoy cansada de todo esto, de las bromas de Ryo, de los enojos de Kojiro, de la ira de Matsuyama, del sarcasmo de Genzo pero más que nada estoy cansada, estoy enferma de tu indiferencia"

Sus preguntas lo golpearon más fuerte que una bofetada, o que los puñetazos que le había lanzado Kanda, vaya, ni siquiera las llaves de Judo que Elena había practicado en él en la cita que Sanae les preparó le habían dolido tanto, lo peor es que ella tenía razón, siempre dio por sentado que ella era feliz, nunca se interesó en sus cosas más allá de la escuela y la familia, ¡a su compañera de departamento la conoció dos años después! "Oh por Dios" murmuró severamente consternado "soy la peor persona del mundo verdad"

Ella estuvo a punto de conmoverse, pero no podía, si de verdad quería un futuro a su lado tendría que demostrarle que lo merecía, tendría que luchar por ella, que en verdad era importante para él.

"Sé que soy una terrible persona, que he hecho cosas horribles y que me he comportado como un verdadero idiota ¡pero es porque te amo!" y así sin más lo dijo, y un peso se le quitó de encima y se sentía libre y feliz por al fin haberlo dicho y entonces notó que sus palabras tuvieron un efecto en ella

"Tsubasa se que tienes buenas intenciones pero yo no soy una prioridad en tu vida, enamorada de ti aunque no sientas lo mismo, siempre a tu lado convirtiéndome en tu sombra tan cerca que casi podría abrazarte pero al mismo tiempo tan distante, tan lejos como la luna, tu eterna amiga enamorada de todo lo que haces, de todo lo que dices, de todo lo que tocas esperando que alguna vez te enamores de mi de tanto encontrarme cerca, pero no, ya acepté que eso nunca va a suceder, y créeme cuando te digo que eso duele, pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que empiezo a acostumbrarme… y no quiero permitirlo, no puedo permitirlo"

"No te vayas por favor" suplicó "dame la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, de demostrarte cuán importante eres para mi"

"Lo… lo siento Tsubasa, mi decisión está tomada, es momento de pensar en mi, quizás…" limpió de su rostro la lagrima que se asomaba "quizás llegue el tiempo en que yo ya no esté enojada y que tú seas lo suficientemente fuerte para arriesgar nuestra amistad por algo mas y quizás podamos tratar de estar juntos, pero no todavía"

Él tragó saliva, su mirada se opacó, como si todo de repente le llegara al mismo tiempo, nunca lo había visto así antes "¿Estas terminando conmigo?"

"¿Cómo voy a romper contigo cuando en primer lugar nunca hemos estado juntos? Un corazón no se entrega Tsubasa, el corazón se gana" una pausa se hizo entre ellos "¿tú me amas?" dijo con la voz entrecortada

"Más que a mi propia vida, y tu ¿amas a Tsubasa Ozora?"

"Más allá de cualquier esperanza"

El altavoz hacia la última llamada hacia Edmonton, atravesó la puerta y apenas se cerró detrás de ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad pero sin llorar, en cambio él permaneció inmóvil, observando la misma puerta cerrada, como esperando un milagro que ella recapacitara, pero no fue así, las lagrimas se precipitaron en su rostro sintiendo como había perdido a alguien que no podía reemplazar


	9. Chapter 9

**LAS BANDITAS NO CUBREN TODAS LAS HERIDAS**

Tsubasa regresó a la concentración totalmente desmoralizado, su orgullo estaba herido, claro, el había supuesto que en cuanto la alcanzara ella se olvidaría de todo y volvería a su lado, que al confesarle su amor todos sus pecados serían perdonados, pero se equivocó, fue mucho lo que la hirió y no con sus últimas palabras producto de su propia incapacidad para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, sino las continuas acciones que poco a poco le hicieron creer que ella siempre estaba en segundo lugar en su vida.

Trato de evitar al resto del equipo, apenas y saludó y se fue directo a su habitación, como capitán del equipo siempre le tocaba la habitación más grande y nunca tenía que compartirla con nadie más, y hoy eso era de gran utilidad. Seguramente ya sabrían todos lo que pasaba en su vida, no quería cuestionamientos, ni lastima, ni ninguna palabra, no hasta que controlara las insistentes ganas que tenia de llorar.

La penumbra del dormitorio era acorde con la forma en que se sentía, tal y cual llegó se dejó caer en la cama, no habló con nadie, no probó alimentos, ni se quitó la ropa, así boca abajo en la soledad de su habitación abrazó la almohada y descargó su alma, un dolor indescriptible que era solo suyo y que muy pocos podrían entender.

No supo en qué momento el sueño lo venció, pero no pudo descansar, constantes pesadillas donde la perdía, donde ella preferia a otro, donde no la volvía a ver atormentaron las pocas horas que pudo cerrar sus ojos; hasta que unos golpes en la puerta y la luz que entraba por la ventana lo despertaron a una realidad todavia mas cruel, como pudo se puso de pie con el cuerpo adolorido y sus musculos entumidos por la incómoda posición en que pasó la noche, y fue a atender el llamado, era Kumi quien sorprendida por el aspecto que mostraba su amigo apenas y dijo en un susurro "siento despertarte capitán, pero ya todos están en el comedor preparándose para el entrenamiento y el entrenador Kira pregunta por ti"

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, asintió "en un momento bajo"

Cerró la puerta y en un dos por tres se encontraba ataviado con su uniforme y listo para enfrentar cualquier cuestionamiento de parte de sus compañeros.

Como si supieran lo incomoda que era la situación para su capitán decidieron no preguntarle nada, siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, tomó su lugar en la mesa de siempre junto a Wakabayashi, Ishizaki, Hyuga y Matsuyama, todos con excepción de Ryo con pésimo humor y con la ira a flor de piel.

"Ryo ¿por qué no fuiste al Ceasar's Palace anoche? No te vas a librar de la partida de póker pendiente, vas a devolverme los 200 euros que me ganaste" mencionó Genzo

"Estaba ocupado llamando a mis padres vía Skype y ya saben como es mi mamá, que si como bien, que si me aseo correctamente, y lo peor de todo es que amenazó con que ya tiene boletos para todos los juegos que enfrentaremos en Madrid y hasta adquirió para la final y está practicando una nueva porra con Manabu y el resto de la pandilla, ¡como si no tuviera suficientes problemas emocionales en mi vida y ahora mi madre de porrista!"

"Ya entiendo de donde saliste tan _curiosito_" se burló Hyuga

"Ni digas nada Kojiro que mi madre está pensando en invitar al resto de las mamás de ustedes para que la acompañen, creo que hasta sindicato quiere hacer"

"Mi madre no haría algo así" gruñó

"Eso dices tú pero no sabes del poder de persuasión que tiene mi mami y en caso de que no quiera pues quizá convenza a cierta beisbolista de Okinawa que…"

"Ni se te ocurra" gritó poniéndose de pie abandonando el comedor provocando la risa general

"Hyuga" gritó el entrenador deteniéndolo justo en la puerta "que Ishizaki te acompañe a dar veinte vueltas al campo, al igual que todos excepto Misugi, Misaki y Ozora que los espero en mi oficina"

Tan pronto como fueron dadas las ordenes el comedor se vació, los últimos en dejarlo fueron el entrenador seguido por los mediocampistas en completo silencio.

"La razón por la que los reuní es que el señor Katagiri ya me entregó el calendario de los juegos de preparación previos al inicio de los Juegos Olímpicos, son rivales muy fuertes y será difícil el enfrentarlos, pero confío en que tenemos un gran equipo y el trabajo que se ha hecho es bueno, así que los necesito para que me ayuden a planificar los encuentros"

Tomaron asiento alrededor del escritorio y uno a uno fueron analizando a los rivales que se les asignaron, empezando con Alemania, el segundo seria Camerún, después Uruguay y cerrarían con Holanda.

Los días de entrenamiento continuaron con relativa normalidad solo con mas tensión entre los jugadores y las managers y con un capitán taciturno, retraido y triste.

En el vestidor se preparaban para enfrentar a su primer rival, se llevó a cabo la reunión previa al partido, la última revisión, la afinación de los detalles. Todos reunidos alrededor de la pizarra donde el entrenador Kira explicaba el planteamiento del equipo y las marcas personales que cada uno tendría.

"Ryo, tu tarea será la más difícil, te quiero concentrado al cien por ciento, tu deber será marcar a Snoopy, que no toque el balón, déjalo frustrado, has que quiera suicidarse" ordenó el entrenador

Todos se quedaron mudos viéndose unos a otros tratando de descifrar que quería decir el señor Kira "¿Snoopy señor?" preguntó dubitativo Ishizaki

"Si Snoopy, el capitán…" aclaró molesto

El capitán sonreia divertido, la primera vez en muchos dias; ya era por todos conocido que el entrenador Kira les cambiaba a todos los nombres "Es Schneider señor" corrigió Tsubasa tratando de evitar reírse

Con mirada furiosa y voz de mando se defendió "Bueno, si te crees tan listo, entonces dime como se pronuncia el apellido del numero 7 Bastian Schweinsteiger"

"Ooooook, señor usted gana"

"Ishizaki con tu vida me respondes si Snoopy toca el balón, entendido"

"Si señor"

"Tsubasa, como siempre te toca armar el juego, si Ishizaki falla Misaki recupera el balón y te lo tiene que pasar a ti, distribúyelo por las bandas o condúcelo tú mismo de forma que solo tenga que empujarlo Hyuga"

Asintió

"Hyuga, por lo cerrada que es la defensa alemana tendrás que intentar con el tiro de media y larga distancia, las jugadas de penetración quedaran a cargo de Ozora y Misaki, pero primero trataremos con los tiros tuyos para desestabilizarlos"

"Entendido entrenador"

"Genzo vas de titular en la portería, conoces a casi todos ellos y necesitamos de todas las armas que tengamos a favor"

"Como ordene"

"Y para todos, recuerden que a pesar de ser un partido amistoso los ojos del mundo estarán sobre ustedes, tienen una reputación que cuidar pero ante todo, recuerden que hacen lo que más aman"

Formados en fila uno a uno saltaron a la cancha encabezados por su capitán, el resplandor del sol los cegó por un momento pero no lo suficiente como para no distinguir a quienes los observaban en las gradas y ahí, como siempre, en los lugares que estaban sobre la banca de su equipo se encontraban las managers, todas menos una, un dolor se clavo en su pecho, un dolor que no iba a desaparecer hasta que ella volviera a estar a su lado.

Del otro lado del planeta, a miles de kilómetros de distancia en el congelador de América, Sanae trataba de conectar la señal de internet a su computadora, muy a su pesar no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, aunque estaba tan lejos, aunque había ido a diferentes lugares, observado la maravillosa naturaleza, aun así ahí se encontraba encerrada en la cabaña buscando alguna página de internet que transmitiera en vivo el partido de los japoneses contra los españoles, podria decirse que tenia el sindrome de abstinencia. El reloj de arena se movía lentamente en la pantalla, minutos que le parecieron horas hasta que de pronto apareció él, en la ceremonia previa al partido, vio su rostro, pálido, serio, sus ojos sin ninguna expresión, sin la alegría que demostraba en cada partido, ahora fue su turno de sentirse mal, una desesperación se apoderó de ella, quería correr a su lado, abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía, que no se separaría de su lado jamás, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero resistió, esa era una prueba que tendrían que superar ambos, para bien o para mal, pero eso no significaba que no lo siguiera aunque sea a distancia.

Los primeros treinta minutos del juego fueron trabados, en cuanto el balón era enviado a Schneider Ryo le caía inmediatamente robándole el esférico o evitando que lo tomara, pero del lado alemán tenían las mismas férreas marcas sobre Misaki y Ozora a quien no podían detener y le cometían continuas faltas, cortando constantemente el ritmo del encuentro.

La última jugada, Tsubasa recibió el balón de Ishizaki y con una dura entrada de Kaltz que lo elevó por el aire haciendo que cayera de forma aparatosa, manoteó sobre el pasto enojado con el silbante que a pesar de los constantes ataques a su persona se negaba a sacar alguna tarjeta, de seguir así el juego se le saldría de las manos.

"Cálmate Ozora o la tarjeta va a ser para ti" amenazó el arbitro

Lo miró con unos ojos que hubieran congelado a cualquiera pero no respondió, tenía todas las de perder.

Respirando con dificultad llamó a Taro y apenas le iba a señalar con la mano la jugada él asintió, siempre eran innecesarias las palabras entre ellos, con la mano retiró el sudor de su frente, la barrera fue colocada pero el tiro directo no era su intención, lanzó el balón a la banda derecha donde con el pecho fue bajado por su eterno compañero, corrió por la banda contraria donde recibió el pase de Misaki, los centrales le cayeron de inmediato pero él bombeó el esférico que fue rematado por Misaki con la parte externa antes de que botara clavándolo en la portería, el primer gol estaba hecho.

Taro festejaba, volteó buscando a su compañero a quien señalaba después de todo la idea, la jugada, el gol era de él, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando vio la expresión de su amigo, serio, triste, cabizbajo, observando la tribuna en especial el lugar donde ella debería estar y que se encontraba vacío…

A partir de ese gol cambió la tonada del encuentro, los espacios se abrieron, las marcas sobre los japoneses se relajaron pues el entrenador teutón adelantó líneas para tratar de anotar antes de finalizar la primera mitad, pues el rival ya lo había hecho en tres ocasiones en menos de quince minutos.

El segundo tiempo fue marcado por la desesperación del cuadro alemán, que ante la impotencia para detener a los centrocampistas rivales cometían faltas cada vez más fuertes y la victima siempre era la misma Tsubasa Ozora.

"_Baka yaro_" insultó en japonés "que cuando te tenga frente a mi te voy a despellejar vivo" amenazó furiosa al ver las continuas agresiones contra su capitán

A veinte minutos del final y siendo aplastados por cinco goles, cuando Tsubasa se enfilaba por la banda izquierda, el central alemán Becker llega barriéndose a destiempo y con la pierna elevada golpeando directamente el muslo del capitán que terminó en el pasto retorciéndose del dolor incapaz de ponerse nuevamente en pie.

El entrenador Kira saltó de su asiento al igual que el resto de los jugadores que estaban a su lado reclamándole al árbitro que esta vez no dudo en sacar la roja directa.

Kojiro empezó a hacerse de palabras y empujones con el capitán alemán, Genzo entró a separarlos pero para entonces Matsuyama y uno de los gemelos Tachibana discutían airadamente con el portero contrario por lo que Taro entró al quite solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara de parte del arquero, quien también salió expulsado.

El médico del equipo entró a revisarlo y de inmediato solicitó el cambio del jugador que abandonó la cancha en camilla. Misugi rápidamente se quitó la casaca y entregó su boleta de cambio para sustituir al capitán.

Sanae caminaba de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada, furiosa, colérica, desesperada, impotente, él estaba mal y ella no estaba ahí para cuidarle.

Después de un accidentado encuentro que fue más difícil por la falta de juego de los alemanes, el equipo disfrutaba de una tranquila cena, a pesar de los golpes recibidos todos estaban contentos por el desempeño mostrado, todo era risas y bromas sobre el ojo morado de Taro, o la pierna congelada de Tsubasa, o la vacuna antirrábica que debería recibir Ryo, todos bromeaban a excepción de Tsubasa que con hielo en su pierna y aunque comía bastante bien, mostraba poco entusiasmo.

"Señores, los felicito por su buen desempeño, supieron controlar su carácter a pesar de lo que hizo el rival para desestabilizarlos, quiero felicitar especialmente al señor Ishizaki porque cumplió su cometido neutralizando a…" todos esperaban que se volviera a equivocar para ahora sí, con el ambiente relajado reírse de su entrenador "al capitán alemán"

"Si yo le dije, quiero firuláis"

Ahora si todos rieron de buena gana, incluyendo al triste Tsubasa.

Después de la cena el equipo se fue al llamado Ceasar's Palace, como llamaban al lugar donde hacían sus reuniones de descanso, Aoi y Takeshi jugaban cartas junto a Kojiro y Ken, Jun y Taro eran fanáticos de los videojuegos en especial aquellos de carreras de autos, donde los Tachibana tomaban su segunda profesión haciendo y mezclando música y otros se relajaban viendo películas, obviamente de acción.

Las managers aprovechaban esos momentos en que no eran molestadas por ellos para hacer sus reuniones de chicas, ahora iban a reunirse en la sala de reuniones donde se comunicarían con Sanae, llevaban comida y bebidas como siempre que se reunían solo que ahora con ella a la distancia, eran infinidad de cosas las que tenían que contarse pues por medio del correo solo se enteraban de lo más indispensable.

El único que no los acompañaba era su capitán, argumentando dolor en la pierna salió cojeando rumbo a su habitación, camino a ella se toparon con unas nerviosas managers que apenas y lo saludaron como si escondieran algo pero él no tenía ni la fuerza ni las ganas para liarse con ellas.

"¿Segura que ya antes habías hecho esto?"

"No, pero no debe ser tan difícil"

"¿Qué tal si descompones el equipo?"

"¡Deja de angustiarte Yayoi, solo se trata de conectar los cables donde quepan!" se defendió ya cansada de los ataques "a ver Yoshiko, prende la pantalla y conéctate para buscar a Sanae"

"¡Aquí esta!" exclamó Kumi

"Ven, les dije que no era nada de otro mundo"

"¿Con quién peleas Yukari? ¿Sigues igual de agresiva?"

"Ay Sanae si no es gripa que se quite en una semana" todas se rieron "que gusto verte, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Has visitado muchos lugares? ¿Hace frio? ¿Viste el partido?"

"Despacio Yukari, déjala respirar"

"Bueno, pues estoy muy bien, el lugar es precioso visitamos las cataratas Cameron, fue increíble el camino en carretera, en invierno los camiones no apagan los motores porque se congelan, siempre traigo mis binoculares y la cámara en mano hay tantas cosas que fotografiar, ¡tuve que descargar las imágenes a mi computadora porque ya no cabían en la memoria! Más tarde les envío algunas para que sepan de lo que les hablo, pero díganme ¿Cómo están por allá?"

"No te salgas por la tangente, mejor dinos ¿te alcanzó Tsubasa en el aeropuerto?"

A pesar de que lo esperaba no dejaba de sorprenderle la pregunta "¿No les dijo nada?"

"Claro que no"

"Entonces yo tampoco les diré nada" resolvió rápidamente

"Eso no se vale, eres nuestra amiga, ya sabemos que los hombres no dicen nada pero nosotras si"

"Si es cierto, no dicen nada y menos Tsubasa que apenas y habla con los chicos y a nosotras nos ve con ojos de asesino serial, como si nosotras fuéramos las culpables de su estupidez" se quejó Yoshiko

"Y eso sin contar el humorcito que se carga, si viste el partido no se comparan sus berrinches en el campo con la que se armó en el túnel rumbo a los vestidores" agregó Yukari

"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó alarmada

"Pues nada, que cojeando y con el hielo en la pierna esperó a que Schneider llegara para reclamarle todas las agresiones que cometieron los integrantes del equipo, pero aunque el capitán tenía razón el problema fue la forma en que lo hizo, tuvo que llegar Kojiro para detenerlo y casi a rastras llevarlo adentro porque estuvo a punto de golpear a Karl"

"No es cierto, no es posible"

"Pues créelo, desde que te fuiste Tsubasa parece un fantasma, habla lo mínimo con la gente, se molesta por todo y busca cualquier pretexto para meterse en problemas, nunca había visto a alguien tan idiota con riesgo de muerte"

"Lo siento mucho por ustedes pero a Tsubasa no le va a quedar más que estar a agua y ajo"

"¿Agua y ajo?"

"Si, aguantarse y a joderse"

"¡Sanae! ¡Por Dios!" se escandalizó Yayoi "que son esas palabras"

"Y eso que ya me alejé de Yukari" rió de buena gana "ustedes tampoco se hagan tontas ¿Cómo van sus planes casamenteros?"

"Tan malos como los tuyos" respondió resignada Yoshiko quien comía con intensidad su copa con helado "pero al menos ya sabemos cómo sería el mundo sin hombres" suspiró

"¿Cómo?"

"Sin guerras, sin crímenes y con un montón de mujeres gordas" se adelanto Kumi haciendo que Yoshiko escupiera su ultima cucharada de helado.


	10. Chapter 10

**FUERA DE COMBATE**

Tsubasa seguía en la misma tonalidad que los últimos días, hablaba poco, siempre de mal humor y con ganas de pelear con quien tuviera enfrente. La lesión sufrida contra Alemania sano rápidamente por lo que su participación ante el cuadro de Camerún estaba asegurada.

"Señores, como bien saben, en el grupo que nos tocó en la justa olímpica enfrentaremos a equipos de cada continente, por eso mi petición al señor Katagiri fue de tener encuentros preparatorios ante selecciones similares a las que enfrentaremos, ahora el turno es ante Camerún, un rival africano muy poderoso con gran velocidad y potencia física, será una dura prueba y aquí veremos si nuestro trabajo ha rendido frutos; Misaki, Ozora, recuerden que si nosotros tenemos la pelota ellos no pueden marcar. La alineación será la misma que el partido anterior, esfuércense y vamos por el triunfo"

El ritual se repetía, uno a uno saltaron a la cancha encabezados por su capitán, quien por instinto miraba hacia el mismo lugar solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, que ella no estaba a su lado, un gran peso cayó sobre su corazón y cayó en la cuenta de que al contrario de lo que pensaba, cada día la extrañaba mas.

El árbitro silbó el inicio del encuentro, el cuadro japonés movió el balón en el primer ataque al contrincante, una combinación de pases rápidos entre Misaki y Ozora los llevaron de inmediato a la meta rival, tomando por sorpresa a los defensores cameruneses, Hyuga aprovechó el desconcierto y con un potente disparo abrió el marcador.

Los jugadores africanos no terminaban de acomodarse en el campo cuando una nueva descolgada del dueto japonés culminó en una nueva anotación ahora por parte de Misaki, quien extrañado porque Ozora se había negado a firmar el gol a pesar de ser una clara oportunidad para él.

El técnico rival se dio cuenta que los mediocampistas japoneses estaban acabando con su defensa, dio instrucciones a Kameni para que hiciera marca personal sobre el capitán nipón, el objetivo era detenerlo a toda costa. Al final del primer tiempo el marcador seguía 2-0 los africanos rara vez pasaban de la media cancha pero al menos detuvieron las embestidas del cuadro japonés.

Al entrar al vestidor los jugadores notaron al entrenador especialmente molesto, pero después de la charla se dieron cuenta que no era por ellos, justo al volver a la cancha vieron a Kira seguido por el señor Katagiri quien mostraba el mismo semblante, acompañados por el director técnico del Barcelona y una cuarta persona quien era nada más y nada menos que el presidente del mismo equipo.

La segunda mitad comenzó con la misma alineación, solo el cuadro rival hizo dos cambios, un lateral y un delantero tratando de abrir espacios y dar batalla al rival, en un despeje de parte de Wakabayashi, Ozora saltó por el balón al mismo tiempo que su marca personal ambos iban por el balón, pero después de que Tsubasa dirigiera el esférico a Matsuyama el camerunés no pudo evitar que su cabeza chocara directamente con la de Ozora quien cayó inconsciente sobre el pasto, en su frente había una mancha de sangre producto de la fuerte colisión.

Las asistencias entraron de inmediato, después de asegurarse que su amigo estaba bien Taro Misaki volteó a la banca, donde españoles y japoneses discutían airadamente, sin duda, el pleito era por Tsubasa.

Nuevamente Misugi hizo su aparición en el campo para reemplazar al capitán que fue llevado directamente al hospital por indicaciones del presidente del equipo quien ignoró al médico de la selección cuando le dijo que el golpe no había sido grave.

Del otro lado del mundo, Sanae Nakazawa también luchaba con una batalla interior, disfrutaba enormemente los lugares que visitaba, la naturaleza era generosa y muy hermosa, la compañía inmejorable, la conversación siempre era amena, era refrescante saber que había muchos temas más además del futbol; pero su corazón no se encontraba tranquilo, fuera a donde fuera y aunque hiciera cientos de cosas divertidas siempre le faltaba él, ahora lo sabía, no solo se trataba de hacer lo que a uno le gusta, sino hacerlo con la persona que uno ama.

El recorrido programado le impidió ver el partido ante Camerún, por eso, a pesar de ser ya noche lo primero que hizo al llegar al hotel fue encender su computadora para saber el resultado del encuentro, Japón 3 Camerún 0, pero el encabezado fue lo que la alteró, Ozora al hospital, conflicto entre la selección y el equipo por el jugador. Otra vez fue herido en el campo, otra vez tuvo que salir por lo mismo.

Al revisar su correo la sorprendió la cantidad de mensajes que tenia de Tsubasa Ozora, empezaban con la fecha del partido contra Alemania y el último era apenas de una hora antes de que llegara, con miedo y a la vez esperanza, la curiosidad pudo mas, y empezó por el correo más viejo.

_Mi querida Sanae_

_Por Yukari se que llegaste con bien, que disfrutas de tu viaje y que todo es tan extraordinario como esperabas, estuve revisando en internet sobre los lugares que visitarás y son realmente hermosos, espero que algún día podamos realizar un viaje igual de maravilloso juntos. Te mando un archivo con lo que investigué respecto a los animales peligrosos y venenosos que encontraras en los diferentes lugares que visitarás y que hacer en caso de que te ataquen, por favor, cuídate, porque si algo te pasa te juro que me muero._

_Sé que te hice mucho daño, y aquí me tienes suplicándote perdón créeme no fue mi intención dañarte y aunque sé que no puedo remediarlo pero lo que si voy a hacer es tratar de ser mejor persona para ser digno de ti, de hoy en adelante no quiero que pase un solo día sin decirte cuanto te amo y que eres lo más importante para mí._

_Hoy fue el primer encuentro preolímpico y también el primer partido que disputo sabiendo que tú no estás ahí, no tienes idea de la sensación de pesar que eso causa en mí, porque sin ti nada de esto tiene sentido, porque amo que sea tu cara lo primero que veo en el día, adoro la melodía que silbas cuando cocinas, si, esa que te decía que fastidiaba mucho; tus sonrisas, tus ceños fruncidos cuando hago algo mal, cuando estas feliz, cuando estas triste, todo eso para mí es tan vital como respirar, perdóname por haber esperado hasta perderte para decirte lo importante que eras para mí._

_Te amo, y aquí estaré esperándote cuando decidas volver._

Sus manos temblaban, no podía evitar contener las lágrimas, lo que siempre quiso escuchar de los labios de ese despistado cabeza de balón ahora tenía que leerlo a distancia, sacó su pañuelo para limpiarse la cara, no podía seguir leyendo, no porque su corazón no lo resistiría mas.

* * *

><p>El doctor Okamura era un hombre de sesenta años, estatura media y una abundante cabellera blanca, desde muy joven usaba lentes que ya eran una extensión de su cuerpo, su carácter tranquilo y profesional lo hacían apto para trabajar con los impetuosos jóvenes; desde el inicio de su carrera se interesó en la ortopedia y en medicina deportiva en la cual se especializó cuando se creó la liga de futbol profesional en Japón, ahora después de pasar por varios equipos de futbol y a petición de su amigo Kozo Kira trabajaba a su lado en la selección preolímpica.<p>

Después de ver la calidad de los jóvenes jugadores supo que su tarea seria dura, eran muy talentosos y si sus rivales no lo eran tendrían que detenerlos a la mala, ahí era donde él entraba en escena.

"Bueno, esto ya no parece un vestidor sino un hospital completo" murmuró el doctor al ver la cantidad de jugadores a los que tendría que revisar "y cuando uno más las necesita ¿Dónde están las managers?" observó alrededor "señor Ishizaki usted que se ve mejor que todos ¿me haría el favor de ir a buscarlas?"

"¿Yo?"

Bajó sus lentes "si, no conozco otro Ishizaki"

"Bueno, pero en su conciencia queda si no regreso con vida"

Todos rieron a excepción del doctor, quien no sabía que si las cosas fallaban tendría un herido de gravedad.

Lentamente se desplazaba por los pasillos, tratando de retrasar al máximo el encuentro con sus furiosas amigas, obviamente no iba a hablar con Yukari así que iba pensando en sus opciones, tenía a Yayoi la más tranquila y a Kumi como neutral, rogaba por toparse con ellas primero.

En la cocina no había nadie, de ahí se dirigió a los cuartos de lavado que igualmente estaban solos, en la oficina solo se encontraba un malhumorado Kira discutiendo con el señor Katagiri, en la sala de conferencias fue donde se topó a Yukari, la única a la que no quería ver y la única a la que había encontrado, muy ocupada se encontraba con la papelería, se armó de valor

"Yukari…"

Ella siguió revisando papeles y escribiendo en la computadora del entrenador ignorándolo olímpicamente

"Yukari, te estoy hablando"

"Ya te oí"

"¿Entonces porque no me haces caso?"

"Tu dijiste mi nombre mas no preguntaste nada"

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, pero mantuvo la calma "el doctor las anda buscando"

"Dile a las demás porque yo estoy muy ocupada con un encargo del entrenador"

"¿Y en donde están?"

"Yo que sé, no soy su nana, ve y búscalas" contestó de mala gana

"¡¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo?"

"Pues llámales a sus celulares, y si me disculpas estoy muy ocupada"

"Arrrrrgh" gritó frustrado y salió echando chispas de regreso al vestidor

Si fuera otro momento se hubiera reído de él, pero ahora, los ánimos entre directivos estaban demasiado calientes, un serio conflicto, los españoles no querían arriesgar a su jugador y el entrenador Kira no admitía ninguna intervención en la selección.

Apesadumbrado viró en el pasillo que precedía al vestidor solo para ver de lejos que el resto de las asistentes ya se encontraban atendiendo a los heridos

"De ahora en adelante" declaró el doctor "buscaré a otro mensajero antes de que se desangren mis enfermos"

"¡¿Usted también doctor? Yo no tengo la culpa de que estas asistentes sean tan irresponsables"

"Cuidado con lo que dice señor Ishizaki, recuerde que ellas preparan sus alimentos, arreglan sus cosas y lo van a curar…"

* * *

><p>Cuando Kumi Sugimoto recibió la llamada para invitarla a formar parte del cuerpo de asistentes de la selección olímpica estaba feliz; en la secundaria se había unido al equipo de futbol como un medio para conquistar al inalcanzable Tsubasa Ozora obviamente con resultados infructuosos, pero se sobrepuso a su primer enamoramiento y ahora disfrutaba ser parte de un sueño mayor. Lo que no se esperaba a su llegada era encontrarse con un ambiente tan tenso y dividido, los jugadores por un lado y las managers por otro, sabía que algo sucedía entre ellos pero desconocía que.<p>

"Tu tobillo está listo Misugi y estas son las pastillas para bajar la inflamación, tomate una ahorita y en la mañana te doy la otra"

"Gracias Kumi"

"Kumi, ¿puedes colocarle el hielo a Matsuyama?" preguntó Yoshiko

"¿No puedes hacerlo tú? Aun me falta inyectar a Taro, a los Tachibana y vendar e inyectar a Wakabayashi"

"¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!" suplicó

"No puedo Yoshiko, no ves que soy la única que sabe inyectar, no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa" expresó con semblante de preocupación

Resignada asintió "Tienes razón, disculpa" y salió en busca de Yayoi

"¿Alguien ha visto a Yayoi?" preguntó

"En el hospital con el señor Ozora, deje de dar vueltas señorita Fujisawa y vaya a colocarle el hielo al señor Matsuyama"

"Si doctor" contestó resignada

En una jugada donde Misugi conducía el balón, al tratar de evitar la barrida de un defensa, pisó mal, perdió el esférico pero Matsuyama salió en su defensa pegando una carrera a toda velocidad para recuperar la posesión del balón el cual obtuvo después de una fuerte barrida, el resultado, el marcador en ceros para el rival y una lesión muscular para su pierna.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa llego mareado y adolorido del hospital, como le hacía falta ella para que estuviera a su lado ayudándolo y él gozando del infinito placer de tenerla cerca, con su sola presencia hacia desaparecer sus males, ella lo cuidaba y consentía y ahora se reprochaba el haber sido tan estúpido y egoísta como para no habérselo agradecido de la forma adecuada.<p>

Jun y Yayoi no iban a ser de ninguna ayuda, después de llegar del hospital Jun la abordó de inmediato. Raras veces se le veía al Príncipe del Campo así de desesperado, como si algo grave fuera a suceder, después de unas rápidas palabras que fueron dichas casi como un susurro lo alcanzaron en el comedor que en esos momentos era el lugar más tranquilo de todos. Sentados en el último rincón del vacío comedor donde solo eran observados por un hambriento Tsubasa que devoraba su comida cual tiranosaurio a su presa, se veía que claramente tenían una discusión acalorada acerca de algo; la siempre tranquila Yayoi alegaba y manoteaba fuertemente cerca de él, y Jun, por más que hablaba sus argumentos no parecían tener el mismo peso que los de ella, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se apoderara de su rostro, tenía la sospecha de que cualquiera que fuera el tema, Jun estaba perdiendo y por goleada.

* * *

><p>Indecisa lo veía a la distancia, sabía que no podía deshacerse de sus responsabilidades, pero si aplazarlas lo más posible y eso lo iba a aprovechar al máximo, en silencio analizaba la situación pensaba como actuar, que hacer, incluso que contestarle en caso de que él decidiera romper el silencio; una voz madura la despertó "ya no lo piense tanto señorita Fujisawa que de todos modos lo va a hacer"<p>

"Lo, lo siento doctor" y con resignación caminó a su encuentro

Matsuyama se encontraba sentado en la camilla, con la pierna sobre una silla que le servía de soporte mientras una seria y muda Yoshiko colocaba una pomada y preparaba el área para colocar el hielo.

Tenía rato que inútilmente quería reunir valor para hablar con ella y buscar una forma de si no arreglar las cosas por lo menos que volvieran al punto en que estaban antes de que comenzara la locura de la preparación preolímpica

"Yoshiko…" susurró

Ella apretó su mano con el ungüento haciéndolo brincar de dolor pero aguantándose en cierta forma sentía que así podía expiar sus culpas "Yoshiko, me preguntaba, si tu… si quisieras acompañarme a cenar el próximo viernes" él era consciente de que no debía alzar la voz para que los otros no se enteraran de su conversación

"No puedo"

Yoshiko suspiró haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del joven mientras seguía aplicando las vendas

"Dame una buena razón" la desafió

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y contestó "porque odio todo acerca de ti"

"Esas son peros, cosas sin importancia" sonrió al notar cómo se desarrollaba una pelea en el interior de ella

El temblor de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero no levantó el rostro hasta que recuperó por completo el control "yo no voy a salir contigo"

"¿Por qué no?" exigió una explicación, una verdadera explicación

"Por qué me voy a casar con alguien más" afirmó, terminó de colocar el vendaje dejándolo mudo de la impresión


	11. Chapter 11

**SANA, SANA COLITA DE RANA**

La reunión entre ambos técnicos comenzó civilizada, cambio a tensa y terminó acalorada, el técnico español exigía que Ozora no alineara en los partidos amistosos pues temía que sufriera alguna lesión más grave que las que ya había presentado; por su parte el entrenador Kira defendía su postura de utilizar a cualquier jugador que hubiese convocado. El enojo del técnico nipón fue mayor cuando la federación japonesa le pidió que pusiera a 'descansar' a la estrella de la selección mientras ellos arreglaban las diferencias con el club catalán.

"Hoy nos vamos a enfrentar a un viejo conocido de ustedes, el señor Ryoma Hino, tu lo conoces mejor que nadie Hyuga" el delantero asintió "conocen de su peligrosidad y su potencia y saben que al lado de Ramón Victorino se vuelven una combinación mortal, pero les repito, si nosotros tenemos la pelota ellos no pueden marcar"

Se dirigió a su pizarra donde tenía las jugadas que aplicarían en el encuentro "Ishizaki tu marca será la de Victorino y Urabe tú te encargarás de Hino"

"Si señor"

"Ozora hoy estarás en la banca, Misugi te toca hacer pareja con Misaki"

"¡¿En la banca?" exclamaron todos contrariados por la decisión del técnico

"Si, hoy no comenzaras el partido"

"Como ordene señor"

"Masao y Kasuo hoy irán detrás de Hyuga, Matsuyama la recuperación del balón te toca a ti, Wakabayashi en ausencia de Ozora hoy serás el capitán"

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes del entrenador

Toda la mañana la pasaron explorando los contrastantes paisajes del Parque Nacional Manuel Antonio, Sanae no dejaba de tomar fotografías, todo le parecía maravilloso el contraste entre las blancas arenas y el verde intenso del bosque, los monos juguetones que colgaban de las ramas, y claro a su mente de inmediato vino la imagen de Ryo que era igual de travieso que esos pequeños amigos solo que mas enojón, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar los corajes que seguramente estaría pasando su amigo ante la nueva actitud de las asistentes; la inmensidad de las montañas que lo rodean y si a eso le sumaba cosas que nunca pensó que haría como un paseo en kayak y montar a caballo pues la experiencia se volvía aun más gratificante.

"¿Estas contenta?"

"Si, y quien no lo estaría con tan generosa naturaleza"

"Y espera a mañana que visitemos los volcanes, según me informaron algunos tienen lagunas en sus cráteres y espero que podamos ver alguna erupción del volcán Arenal"

"Eso sería estupendo"

Después de una abundante comida que combinado con el cansancio del recorrido le causaron a su cuerpo una sensación de sopor confortable especial para una reparadora siesta.

"¿Demasiado llena para el postre?" preguntó sonriendo

Negó con la cabeza "siempre hay espacio para el postre"

El mesero deslizó una generosa rebanada de pastel para cada una y un vaso con limonada con abundante hielo "sabes" comió un pedazo de su pastel "creo que con estas comidas voy a ganar varios kilos de peso, los lugares a los que hemos visitado tienen comida deliciosa"

"No te preocupes, tu come lo que gustes y deja que el cuerpo agarre la forma que quiera, además, de eso se trata, de disfrutar estos momentos"

"Y vaya que lo estoy haciendo"

"¿Tienes algún plan para la tarde?"

"No la verdad, hay tanto que ver pero me gustaría descansar un poco, ¿soy muy aburrida verdad?"

"Claro que no, son vacaciones, en las vacaciones uno hace lo que se le pega la gana"

Ella sonrió, lo que más le gustaba de su amigo era que no juzgaba a la gente, tenía su propio código de comportamiento y actuaba de acuerdo con él sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran, si para él estaba bien eso era todo lo que importaba "¿tu vas a ir a alguna parte?"

"Si, voy a ir a nadar, tu descansa y en la noche podemos ir a cenar a algún lugar cerca de la playa"

"Me encanta la idea"

Con paso lento hizo el recorrido a su habitación, sus ojos le pesaban, los bostezos eran cada vez más seguidos, al abrir la puerta notó que su cama nunca le había parecido tan confortable, se dejó caer de forma pesada, tenía toda la intención de dormir la tarde completa.

Su cuerpo relajado a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, pero como siempre que uno desea algo con todas sus fuerzas el universo conspira contra ti; el tono de su celular le indicó que tenía un mensaje, de mala gana alargo la mano, tanteado en donde estaba su mesita de noche para revisar quien la molestaba, no se quería levantar pero el aparato estaba muy cerca del borde y cayó al suelo "¡demonios!" de enojada se sentó sobre la cama, tallo sus ojos y se dispuso a levantar su teléfono, era Yukari preguntándole si estaba viendo el juego; desde que leyó el correo de Tsubasa decidió no saber nada mas de internet, de partidos de futbol o de cualquier cosa relacionada él.

"No" contestó sin dar más explicaciones

Yukari quien se encontraba junto al resto de las chicas quienes obviamente también estaban al pendiente de lo que les contestaba su amiga "es una cabeza hueca, márcale" ordenó Yoshiko

"¿Marcarle?" la miró con cara de incredulidad "¿tienes idea de cuánto costaría esa llamada?"

"¿Entonces?"

"Vamos a fastidiarla con mensajes, ya vimos que si leyó el primero así que cada una empiece a mandarle mensajes desde su celular no pasa de que se enoje mas"

Sanae quien se había vuelto a recostar no pudo dormir, recibió un ataque masivo de mensajes, uno a uno fue eliminándolos hasta que en una de esas por equivocación se abrió uno de ellos, "Tsubasa no va a volver a jugar" sus ojos se abrieron, eso era imposible, él no dejaba el futbol por nada, rápidamente tecleó "¿por qué?"

* * *

><p>Sentado, con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos analizaba como su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente en los últimos días ¿no se suponía que lo tenía todo? Una linda chica que lo amaba, se dedicaba a lo que más le gustaba, el amor de Sanae, los mejores amigos, el amor de Sanae… ahora lo comprendía, su mamá tenía razón, el infierno si existía; la banca era como el purgatorio del que Dante hablaba en su Divina Comedia solo que a diferencia del libro él no tenía esperanza, diariamente le había enviado mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos y ninguno había recibido contestación, ella no necesitaba hablar, ni decir nada, su silencio le era ensordecedor, ella no quería saber de él, y ahora, frente a si mismo se desarrollaba una parodia de su vida, soportando como su novia se divertía con otros, era conducida, acariciada, controlada por otro que no era él ante la mirada complaciente de miles de espectadores.<p>

Con muchas dificultades el equipo llego al medio tiempo con el cero a cero, Taro y Jun trataban de acoplarse uno al otro pero no era lo mismo que cuando jugaban Ozora y Misaki hombro con hombro, el resultado fueron muchos balones perdidos y un aumento considerable en el trabajo de Matsuyama, Ishizaki y Urabe. Cansados y contrariados por la dificultad que este rival representaba y que no les había brindado los enemigos anteriores entraron al vestidor para recibir indicaciones; el entrenador Kira realizó ajustes, todos lo escuchaban atentos pero al mismo tiempo en su cabeza se preguntaban si era la intención del técnico alinear al capitán para la segunda mitad.

"Misugi"

"Dígame señor"

"¿Cómo te sientes?

"Perfectamente"

"¿Aguantas otro tiempo?"

"Puedo terminar el encuentro"

"Muy bien porque lo harás"

* * *

><p>Se sentía realmente mal, además de los problemas emocionales que ella le había provocado, los constantes ataques de los rivales cuya intención parecía lesionarlo con tal de dejarlo fuera de los olímpicos, ahora los ejecutivos de ambos lados le provocaban problemas deportivos y lo golpeaban donde más le dolía, en su juego.<p>

Rompiendo su promesa sacó nuevamente su computadora, se debatía entre leer sus mensajes o ver el encuentro, lo que sucediera primero, abrir el correo o cargar la pagina con el juego, la imagen le derritió el corazón, vestido con pants y sudadera, de brazos cruzados semblante triste y mirada perdida, por el minuto en que iban era obvio que no entraría al campo de juego, sabía lo que él sentía, ella lo vivió a su lado cuando lo enviaron al equipo B y aunque ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes el resultado era el mismo, él no podía jugar.

Se levanto de la silla, fue al baño y se lavo la cara, se vio en el espejo y no podía sostenerse la mirada, quería leer algo de lo que le haya escrito él, si constantemente se repetía las palabras que leyó la ultima vez, 'oh vamos solo uno, a nadie le hace mal'

Se frotaba las manos, se acercaba a la computadora, se regresaba, por fin se decidió, eligió uno al azar.

_Sanae_

_Yo creo que te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando ibas ridículamente vestida con ese uniforme de niño y la banda alrededor de tu cabeza._

_Me di cuenta cuando amenazaste a Genzo con esa actitud arrolladora y con mirada asesina._

_Lo admití para mi mismo cuando Kumi lo preguntó_

_Finalmente lo acepté cuando Kanda te molestó y me arrepentí de mi torpeza cuando te dejé marcharte de mi lado._

_Volteaste mi mundo de cabeza, de arriba abajo, sé que no sabes manejar y no te interesa aprender pero eres una excelente cocinera, eres terca, mandona y te encanta discutir._

_Y aunque ahora me encuentro frustrado y molesto también me veo a mi mismo pensando en cuando será el momento de volver a ver tu sonrisa, porque cuando tú me sonríes eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y me siento envidiado por todos porque yo tengo alguien que me ama y a quien amo. _

_Te amo y por siempre te amaré_

Se mordió el labio para evitar llorar, pero al parecer sus lágrimas tenían voluntad propia se preguntaba donde había tenido guardado todo ese romanticismo y porque habría esperado tanto para demostrarlo, luego también se preguntaba si ella tendría culpa de eso, nunca dijo nada, nunca se atrevió a darle a conocer sus sentimientos y cuando lo hizo salió corriendo de su lado.

* * *

><p>El partido terminó con un empate y muchas dudas del lado japonés, era evidente la necesidad que el equipo tenia de su capitán, el equipo era fuerte pero el solo hecho de contar con su líder los hacía jugar a todos mucho mejor y de una forma más confiada cosa que en ese encuentro no hicieron, la preocupación llego al entrenador Kira quien trataba de imaginar que haría con el equipo en caso de que se le impidiera utilizar a Ozora en los juegos olímpicos, posibilidad que nunca había contemplado.<p>

El vestidor estaba demasiado quieto para su gusto y como no lo iba a ser si el encuentro sembró muchas dudas en todos, el entrenador decidió felicitarlos a todos y darles un par de días libres para que se despejaran y en lo que se arreglaban los asuntos entre federativos.

Ninguno tenía ganas de salir o de hacer algo estaban deprimidos, Tsubasa se encerró en su cuarto como siempre, encendió su computadora con la esperanza de haber recibido alguna respuesta aunque conforme pasaban los días la ilusión de que ella contestara iba disminuyendo.

Navegó algunos minutos por sus páginas favoritas de deportes, revisando resultados de sus próximos rivales, después con temor abrió su correo, había mensajes de su técnico, de su promotor, ambos se los saltó y fue directo al de su madre.

_Tsubasa_

_¿Cómo has estado hijo? Espero que bien, o al menos mejor de lo que te han dejado los rivales, he estado viendo los juegos y esos jugadores son unos abusivos que no conocen el fair play, voy a presentar mi queja formalmente al presidente de la FIFA para que no los dejen participar en los juegos olímpicos._

_Otra cosa, el domingo pasado lleve a tu hermano al centro comercial a comprarle unos zapatos nuevos para que fuera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo, ¡crees que lo único que tiene son zapatos deportivos! Bueno, el caso es que ahí me encontré a la madre de Sanae y nos fuimos a tomar un café, claro que Daichi se enojó porque nos tardamos mucho platicando, pero es que me estaba contando ¿que Sanae se fue de viaje y piensa volver a Japón? Eso no lo podía creer hasta que me mostro una fotos que ella le mando y que fue a imprimir._

_¿Tu ya sabias eso verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo más importante, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para que ella se quedara? Solo espero que estés pensando ya en algo para que no regrese a vivir a Japón, ¡y te estoy hablando seriamente me entendiste!_

_Bueno, me despido de ti, salúdame a todos los muchachos que ya los veré cuando den inicio los juegos, la mama de Ryo ya me invitó a la porra que está organizando, les aseguro que se van a sentir muy orgullosos de nosotros._

_Besos de parte de tu padre, de tu hermano y míos._

_PD no se te olvide lavarte los dientes, rezar y persignarte antes de dormir._

Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, años fuera de casa y su madre seguía recordándole las mismas cosas una y otra vez, y se preocupaba mas, que cosas les esperaban a todos con sus madres en Madrid más valía que se contentaran con las managers antes de que ellas llegaran a arreglarlo todo a su modo, buscó un poco mas y por fin, el mensaje que le devolvía el alma al cuerpo, solo unas pocas palabras, una línea que renovaban sus ilusiones.

_Sé que tengo un carácter de los mil demonios, pero tú me manejas a tu antojo_


	12. Chapter 12

**CORAZONES SOLITARIOS**

Tsubasa se encontraba harto de tantas interrupciones por parte de sus compañeros, todo comenzó cuando Taro le pidió un video de Holanda, él estaba por meterse a bañar solo vestía unos short y no traía camisa puesta y tuvo que posponerlo para buscar el dichoso DVD que quería su amigo, a él siempre le gustaba hablar de futbol pero ahora no estaba de humor, y entre puntos de vista de defensas y porteros perdió veinte minutos de su tiempo.

Enfiló nuevamente al baño, se quitó los shorts quedando en ropa interior y otra vez lo frenaron, ahora sin tocar Wakabayashi quien a diferencia del tímido Taro buscaba en sus pertenencias su I Pod pues quería poner música y lo hacía sin ningún cuidado, Tsubasa temía lo que pudiera hacer con sus cosas por lo que tuvo que esperarlo, además de recoger el aparato se puso a platicar de cosas sin importancia que lo único que hacían era ponerlo de un humor aun peor.

Después de deshacerse del portero no esperó a entrar al sanitario para despojarse de la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo, pero el destino quería probar su paciencia, tres golpes fuertes en la puerta y su cabeza estallo, tal cual Dios lo mandó al mundo abrió de par en par la puerta para toparse con su entrenador y el señor Katagiri.

"¡Jesús María y José!"

"¡Y toda la corte celestial!" agrego Kira "¡ponte algo encima!"

"Perdón señor, pensé que era alguno de mis compañeros que vienen a molestar" se disculpó mientras se vestía nuevamente a toda prisa

Los dos hombres ya más calmados entraron en la habitación tratando de olvidar lo sucedido para hablar de un tema delicado con el capitán.

"Tsubasa, sabes que hemos tenido fuertes desavenencias con los directivos de tu club, especialmente con el entrenador" hablo de forma calmada el señor Katagiri "la FIFA es muy clara en cuanto a las competiciones internacionales, tú has sabido de jugadores a los que han amenazado con la inhabilitación si se niegan a jugar con sus selecciones"

"Pero…"

"No es nuestra intención obligarte, porque nosotros no nos manejamos así, además de que en caso de que quisiéramos sabemos perfectamente que la Federación nos daría la razón" el capitán asintió "pero como eres muy importante en este equipo y ante todo te respetamos como persona, el entrenador Kira y yo tomamos la decisión de que respecto a tu participación tanto en el último partido preparatorio como en los Juegos Olímpicos tu tengas la última palabra"

Sus palabras lo tranquilizaron, tenía miedo de que ellos aceptaran las condiciones de su técnico y limitaran su participación en la justa olímpica, uno de los muchos sueños que quería conseguir.

"Señor, ustedes saben que el soccer es mi mayor pasión en esta vida, que convertirme en profesional siempre ha sido mi sueño y como profesional sé que me debo a mi equipo, pero como hombre me debo a mi nación, yo hice un compromiso con la selección y lo voy a cumplir y de igual manera asumiré las consecuencias que eso me traiga con mi club"

"Bien Tsubasa" se alegró el federativo "¿usted qué opina Kira?"

"Si Ozora no tiene ningún problema yo menos, eso es lo que esperaba escuchar, así que solo espero que ese señor venga a molestarme nuevamente para mandarlo a donde se merece"

"Bueno, creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo y por los directivos no se preocupen yo me encargo de ellos"

"¡No te quedes con toda la diversión Mumenasa!"

"Te guardaré algo"

"Estupendo, Ozora vete a descansar que mañana alineas como titular y como capitán"

"Si señor"

* * *

><p>La suerte estaba en su contra, ahora no se había lesionado en el encuentro pues lo habían dejado en la banca, pero solo tuvo que pisar la cancha para que se resbalara debido a la intensa lluvia que cayó durante el entrenamiento.<p>

El ejercicio solo fue de rutina para no perder movilidad pues el resto del ese día y el siguientes serian libres.

"Pssst" chistaba Ryo desde la ventana "psssst" Genzo lo ignoraba "¡carajo Wakabayashi te estoy hablando!"

"Ah eras tú, y yo que pensé que había mosquitos" respondió sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo

"Cállate idiota"

"Que quieres"

"Ya llegó mi encargo"

"¿Y?" preguntó indiferente sin dejar de enviar mensajes de texto

"Es pizza y cerveza"

En cuanto escucho esas palabras volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¿Dónde nos vemos?"

"En el cuarto del capitán, hay que levantarle el ánimo, avísale a Jun, yo voy por Taro y Matsuyama"

"¿Y si mejor no les decimos? ¡Así nos toca de a más!"

"No seas egoísta Wakabayashi, se supone que es para levantarles el ánimo, en todo caso el que nada tiene que hacer ahí eres tú"

"Pues ahora me aguantan porque si no le digo al entrenador"

* * *

><p>Golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sí mismo, quiso ignorarlos pero seguían insistiendo "vamos Tsubasa ya sé que estas ahí, abre la puerta o me meto por la ventana"<p>

"Deja de molestar Wakabayashi"

"Lo siento pero es que tu ganaste" insistió

Entreabrió de mala gana la puerta "¿Qué gané?"

"Hicimos una rifa para ver donde seria la reunión y tu saliste ganador" se metió empujado al capitán, "además tu cuarto es más grande y no lo compartes con nadie"

"No quiero ver a nadie"

"Ok, entonces lárgate y déjanos la habitación"

No le quedo mas remedio, sabía que cuando Genzo se lo proponía podía ser insoportable y cualquier amenaza que hiciera se quedaba corta con lo que en realidad hacia, de mala gana aceptó "joder contigo"

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué tienes una pantalla y nosotros no? Y todavía se atreven a decir que todos somos iguales en la selección"

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón "tu sofá es más cómodo que mi cama, me voy a mudar contigo además tienes mejor dormir que Takeshi que habla en sus sueños, ¿te conté del amor secreto de Kojiro? ¿Y que se vieron en Italia? Según se, tiene pendiente una cita con ella…"

"¡Cállate Genzo!"

"Alguien esta gruñón"

"Deja de molestar o te saco de mi cuarto"

"Aneeeeeeeeegooooooooo ¿Dónde demonios estás?" gritó elevando los brazos al cielo "hasta ahora no había apreciado su participación en el equipo pero ya veo que es indispensable, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con ella?"

"No son tus asuntos"

"Ya sé que no son mis asuntos, ¡por eso quiero saber!"

La conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada en tropel de Ryo, Taro, Jun y Hikaru, cuando cerraban la puerta la mano de Kojiro se lo impidió, "ya los vi, o me dejan entrar o le digo a Kira"

Se dejó caer en el suelo, soltando un bufido, resignado, esa iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Caminó hacia donde estaba sentado en la alfombra "¿Quieres una cerveza?" le ofreció una lata al capitán<p>

"No puedo, tomé medicamento para el dolor" señaló su pierna

"Ja, como si no estuvieras suficientemente jodido" le dio un trago a su cerveza "ni siquiera puedes tomar alcohol"

"No, pero el medicamento que me dieron es tan fuerte que no solo me quitará el dolor, dormiré profundamente y si me atacan a media noche me dará igual" dijo con desgano

"Bueno, consuélate con la pizza"

Mordió su trozo y observó alrededor, el panorama no era alentador, en un lado del sofá estaba Ryo y del otro Kojiro que se los había encontrado con las pizzas en la mano y no se quedó atrás, en medio de los dos había tres cajas de pizzas comenzadas, el reto era probarlas todas; en la cama Genzo, Hikaru y un incomodo Taro intercambiaban una mordida de pizza y un trago de cerveza, ninguna palabra entre ellos, el único que comía un plato de ensalada era Jun sentado en la mesita, su condición física le prohibía consumir grasas y bebidas embriagantes.

"¿Recuerdan cuando estábamos en la primaria?" preguntó Genzo, todos asintieron con desanimo "el único problema era vencer al idiota de Hyuga"

"Yo sería un idiota pero tú eras un cretino" se defendió el delantero

"Si, el pleito era entre nosotros hasta que apareció este renacuajo" le aventó una almohada directo al rostro de Tsubasa

"Renacuajo pero bien que los vencí a todos"

"Yo ya te andaba ganando" alegó Jun

"Solo por la divina intervención de tu adorable Yayoi, ¿sabes que cuando estudiábamos juntos ella me veía más que como un amigo?" alegó tratando de molestar a Jun, Karl no le había seguido el juego en el túnel y él aún tenía ganas de pleito, tanto que ahora lo buscaba entre sus propios compañeros

"Ignorare tus comentarios solo porque estas despechado y drogado, pero si a ella le gustabas era porque aun no me conocía"

"Y cuando ya te conoció bien te dejó como Sanae a mi"

"¿En qué momento ellas dos se volvieron amigas, si mal no recuerdo casi la mata Sanae en la primaria?" preguntó el portero tratando de desviar el tema de conversación, ya había suficientes problemas entre jugadores y managers para agregar uno entre jugadores y jugadores

"Bendito Dios que Anego escuchó su conversación que Yayoi sostenía contigo capitán" los interrumpió Ryo "porque iba directo por el cuello de ella"

Tsubasa agachó la cabeza, se recriminaba una y otra vez lo ciego y estúpido que había sido

"Esto ya huele a funeral" se quejo Genzo

"¿Entonces qué sugieres para la depresión amigo Wakabayashi?"

"Cerveza y Pelis x x x"

* * *

><p>Comían y bebían como si tuvieran años sin hacerlo, en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus penas.<p>

"Yo recuerdo un curso irrepetible"

"¿Cuál?"

"El último año de secundaria, antes de que me fuera a Brasil"

"Ah, y porque fue tan especial" pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta

"Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de Sanae, tenía 15 años y pensaba que el futbol era un deporte romántico y que no necesitaba más, pensaba que el amor era una estupidez que volvía a los inteligentes tontos…"

"Oh, ahora entiendo el porqué actúas así, pero a los tontos como los deja, digo, pensando en nuestro amigo Ryo" cortó Kojiro

"Pues igual de tontos Hyuga" respondió mordaz Matsuyama

"Cuidado Kojiro, yo que tú me alejaba de la beisbolista si no quieres terminar igual que ellos" aconsejó Genzo

"Oye tu Wakabayashi, ¿te has enamorado de alguien además de ti?"

"Si de tu hermana"

"Es mi media hermana y apenas y la conozco así que no me importa" respondió sin preocuparse Misaki

Jun notaba como los ánimos iban subiendo de tono, en sus cinco sentidos eran violentos ahora con alcohol en sus venas eran más que peligrosos "Porque no volvemos con nuestro problema principal, vamos capitán cuéntanos que pasó en tu ida a Madrid"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Nada que no fuera cierto"

"Ouch, y esa es la imagen de un hombre rechazado" lo señaló Kojiro

"¿Bueno pero dio alguna esperanza?"

"No lo sé"

Genzo se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, harto de la actitud de su amigo "¿Cómo que no lo sabes? A ver, repite lo que ella te dijo veremos si dejó algún mensaje oculto, y no omitas nada porque no golpeo bien a estas horas y menos con tanta cerveza en mi cuerpo"

Con la misma tonada melancólica y viendo al suelo explicó "Dijo que un corazón se gana no se entrega y que quizá algún día ella ya no estará enojada y yo ya no seré un cobarde…"

"¡Idiota!" Genzo le dio una palmada en la cabeza "¿Y así dices que no te dio esperanza? Si te esta gritando que pelees por ella"

"¿Y qué hago?" preguntó angustiado y desconsolado "no se si se han dado cuenta pero está en otro continente"

"Ay capitán, serás un genio del futbol pero en cuestiones personales eres un estúpido, ¿le has llamado?"

Negó con la cabeza

"¿Mandaste algún mensaje o email para saber por lo menos si llegó con bien?"

"Si pero no me ha contestado"

Bufó Taro "como dicen los españoles, la cosa esta chunga" paso sus manos por su pelo "por ahí empiézale, que no te llama pues llámale tu, aunque te cuelgue, que sepa que te interesas en ella, investiga en que hoteles se queda y llámale ahí o envíale algún detalle y dile cuanto la extrañas o que se yo, pero que sepa que piensas en ella"

"Pero si ella se fue es porque no quería saber de mi"

"Mamá dice que a veces hay que alejarnos para ver quién nos sigue, no prolongues tu ausencia porque llegará el momento en que ella no te extrañe y se dé cuenta de que puede vivir sin ti"

"¡Qué le llame! ¡Que le llame!" comenzaron a gritar a coro haciéndolo sonrojar

"Bola de borrachos dejen de molestar"

"No estamos borrachos, solo un poco relajados" se defendió Matsuyama

"Préstale tu celular Genzo" ordenó Taro

"¿Y por qué el mío?"

"Por qué tu eres rico y esta llamada va a salir muy cara"

"Ustedes también son ricos, es más, ¿ya saben de cuanto es la clausula de recisión de Tsubasa?" se defendió indignado

"Si, pero eso no evitara que cortemos una flor de tu jardín"

De mala gana sacó el aparato de la bolsa del pantalón y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Tsubasa, quien tenía miedo y no se atrevía a marcar, entonces Kojiro se lo arrebató y en un dos por tres marcó el numero de Sanae para devolvérselo a Tsubasa quien impaciente aguardaba a que contestara.

"Hola"

Nada, ningún ruido "¿eres tu Genzo?"

"Nnnnno, soy yo" respondió nervioso

Ahora el silencio fue del otro lado de la línea

"Solo llamaba para preguntarte como estas, que tal tu viaje, ¿estás bien?" dijo ya más confiado

"Si, si, todo muy bien gracias por preguntar ¿Por qué llamas del celular de Genzo?"

"Fue idea de Taro, y pues a mí me sale gratis"

Si ambos se hubieran visto de frente habrían notado la cara de tontos que tenían, como un par de adolescentes tímidos que hablaban por primera vez, y a pesar de todo, ninguno reprimía la sonrisa en su rostro

"Linda, vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo ¿vienes?"

Su mirada se nubló, su semblante se ensombreció el monstruo de ojos verdes hacia su aparición '_como se atrevía a llamarla de esa forma, que derechos se creía tener sobre ella, pero nada más que lo tenga enfrente y lo voy a moler a golpes' _pensó

"Adelántense, estoy en una llamada"

"Ok, allá te esperamos"

Genzo notó de inmediato el cambio en el semblante de Tsubasa no era otro mas que el de los celos, o intervenía o su capitán iba a cometer una nueva burrada y quizás con peores consecuencias

"Hey Anego como ves al tacaño de tu Romeo, no quiere ni gastar en una mísera llamada…" mientras gritaba le hacía señas a su capitán, señalaba su boca para que la mantuviera callada y después el cuello y retorcía sus manos dándole a entender lo que le haría en caso de que no lo obedeciera

"¿Quién se atreve a llamarme Anego?"

"¡Pues yo! El dueño del celular y que se envalentona gracias a las cervezas y a que estas a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué dicen los caribús y los pingüinos?"

"Los caribús ya los dejé en el otro polo Genzo y a los pingüinos no voy a alcanzar a verlos, tengo que llegar antes de que empiece el ciclo escolar"

"Bah como sea, ¿Viste el partido? Arrollamos a los alemanes y a los cameruneses, claro figurativamente, porque literalmente ellos nos pasaron encima, dejaron bien maltratado a tu Tsubasa, Taro tiene un ojo morado y los demás tienen un aspecto igual de lamentable"

Ya en altavoz contestó "Si vi el partido, bueno, solo el primero y el tercero, porque lo vi por internet y la señal no es muy buena y la transmisión se cortaba constantemente pero aun así lo disfrute, muchas felicidades por sus triunfos, ahora viene Holanda, será un rival difícil pero se que podrán con él"

"Si, será muy difícil pero eso lo pone mas interesante, además jugaré el partido desde el inicio"

"Estupendo" dijo de forma sincera

Ya más tranquilo y sin ideas asesinas en su cabeza "Gracias Sanae, nos hiciste mucha falta, te extrañamos… bueno yo te extraño mas…"

"Wooohoooo, " exclamaron todos

"¡Cállense idiotas!"

Todos incluso Sanae soltaron la carcajada ante la reacción de su compañero

Molesto pero sonriente, lo que no sabía era que ella estaba igual de feliz del otro lado de la línea, incluso sonrojada "perdón Sanae, ya sabes como son, ya no te quito mas tu tiempo, sigue disfrutando de tu viaje que yo aquí te estaré esperando"

Sorprendida por la actitud inesperada de su amado capitán guardó silencio, estaba vulnerable, si él le hubiera pedido en ese momento que regresara ella no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, así que calló, no trató ese tema, ya había comenzado el viaje y tenía que terminarlo porque era una promesa a ella misma y una prueba para los dos "Suerte para su próximo partido, por favor saluda a todos de mi parte, hasta luego Tsubasa"

Todos se quedaron tranquilos suspirando con cara de ilusión que les fue arrebatada con la melodiosa voz de Kojiro Hyuga

"Bueno, algo es algo, ahora faltan el resto de los cobardes"

"¿Quiénes?"

"¡Pues ustedes gallinas!"

"¡No somos gallinas, somos hombres, comemos carne, grasa, bebemos cerveza y orinamos donde se nos pega la gana!"

"La hombría es más que fanfarronear, comer tacos o patear balones, un verdadero hombre es tierno, considerado, amable y amoroso con la mujer que ama"

"Hablando de pis yo voy a echar una firma, ahí síguelos sermoneando Taro que buena falta les hace" y agrego antes de salir del cuarto "bola de insensibles"

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, nadie quería aceptar sus culpas porque para empezar no habían aceptado que estaban enamorados de ellas y al hacerlo la fantasía se volvía realidad junto con las pesadillas que ello implicaba.

"¿Tienen idea de cuál es la capacidad de la vejiga? ¡La mía acaba de romper record!"

"Ustedes que van a hacer para reconquistar a las managers ¿o quieren que también salgan corriendo como Sanae?" preguntó Kojiro

"¡No!"


	13. Chapter 13

**HAZME PERDER EL CONTROL**

Matsuyama repasaba una y otra vez la escena que había sucedido después de que ella lo curara y no encontraba lógica en su actitud.

"_¡QUE!" Matsuyama estaba en shock, se le olvidó que debía mantener su voz baja ¿quien se había atrevido a robarle a su amor? Por supuesto que no la voy a dejarla así como así sin pelea. Ese tipo no tiene idea de en lo que se está metiendo_

"_Su apellido es Darcy" Yoshiko informó sin darle importancia_

"_Quiero conocer a mi competencia" demandó_

"_No te lo puedo presentar" terminó su trabajo y salió del lugar caminando rápido, él por sus condiciones no podía darle alcance _

"_Al menos dime su nombre" gritó cuando ya vio que no podía alcanzarla_

"_Fitzwilliam" declaró y siguió su camino, el joven no alcanzó a distinguir la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro, si no hubiera estado tan ofuscado seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que hablaba de un personaje de ficción._

* * *

><p>Cuando Sanae Nakazawa tenía cinco años decidió que cuando fuera grande quería ser un hada. Desde muy pequeña había aprendido el arte del compromiso, de la ayuda a los demás, pero su corazón se rompió cuando se dio cuenta que las hadas no eran seres humanos y ella había tenido la desgracia de nacer como un simple ser humano mas; como su objetivo era el ayudar a los demás encontró un nuevo modelo a seguir, ya no quería ser hada, ahora sería una princesa como Lady Di quien protegía a los desamparados y ayudaba a las personas, para eso utilizó todos sus deseos de cumpleaños y las pocas estrellas fugaces que vio para que su sueño se volviera realidad, porque ser princesa era lo mejor, bueno, casi.<p>

El único inconveniente importante para ser una princesa eran, los príncipes azules, cuyo único propósito parecía ser el de arruinar las aventuras de las princesas, o sus descansos como en el caso de Blanca Nieves, pobre chica, estaba durmiendo en un hermoso lugar siendo bien cuidada por sus amiguitos pero tenía que llegar el príncipe a despertarla. Justo cuando la historia se ponía interesante y la princesa era llevada a algún país lejano y fantástico por un dragón que respiraba fuego… se aparecía el príncipe y lo echaba todo a perder. Claro que el príncipe se justificaría diciendo que fue el rescate de una hermosa princesa en peligro, pero Sanae estaba convencida de que cualquier princesa de verdad seria lo suficientemente inteligente como para escapar cuando así lo deseara sin la ayuda de algún hombre rudo. También se debía evitar aceptar la ayuda de cualquier anfibio, en especial los sapos, porque uno nunca sabia cuando estaría acechándola un príncipe utilizando un disfraz como ese.

Y después de todo ese teatro, la princesa se supone debía estar agradecida de que fuera rescatada de una aventura, de una vida emocionante para devolverla a la pasividad de su labor de costura o cualquier otra de las terriblemente aburridas tareas que como princesa tenía que aprender. La princesa siempre terminaría casada con el príncipe y nunca más volvería a emprender un viaje maravilloso, el 'felices para siempre' era una tragedia en la opinión de la pequeña Sanae.

Suspiraba, cada ocupación tenía su lado negativo, y los príncipes azules eran uno de los obstáculos más grandes. Pero quizás esos príncipes no eran necesarios y ella estaba segura de que encontraría la forma de ser la excepción a la regla, por eso aprendería a defenderse además de entrenar a sus amigos como vigilantes para evitar a los príncipes azules y sus astutas trampas, ella sería una princesa y tendría aventuras también, eso era asunto resuelto.

Excepto que su imaginación infantil no había contemplado la llegada de un príncipe azul futbolista que encantaría a sus amigos y hechizaría a su corazón, y también subestimó la terrible tenacidad del mismo.

* * *

><p>Ryo Ishizaki a veces era tan despistado que no sabía cómo tomar una indirecta. Yukari ya había decidido, ya le había informado aunque no directamente, de las cualidades que ella buscaba en un hombre y que evidentemente él no cumplía con esos criterios; pero de todas formas estaba decidido a conseguir una cita con ella sin importar los obstáculos que le pusiera, no sabía porque ahora a todas les daba por preferir a los personajes de Jane Austen, ella debía tener cuidado, pues antes de salir de Japón él ya la había robado un par de besos y si no tenia cuidado le iba a robar el corazón.<p>

Ella pidió permiso al entrenador para salir a comer fuera, tenía que hacer algunas compras y aprovecharía para probar algo de la gastronomía local, ya se había cansado de comer los mismos alimentos que los futbolistas. Y lo que se suponía seria una comida tranquila, ella disfrutando de la soledad, pero no, él llegó por 'casualidad' y al estar el restaurante lleno tenía que esperar su turno, sintió pena por él y le ofreció compartir la mesa.

Ishizaki la miraba por la parte superior del menú, "Entonces… ¿esta es una cita?"

Yukari casi escupe la limonada que estaba tomando, maldiciendo en su interior la palidez de su piel que hacía notar fácilmente cuando se sonrojaba "¡no!" limpio sus labios y parte de su blusa que se había mojado "solo somos dos conocidos compartiendo comida" balbuceó

Después de las platicas con sus amigos él había decidido tomar una nueva actitud, entre menos me quieras yo más te voy a seguir, "No sé que hayas hecho con ese amigo español tuyo Yukari, pero para mí, esto tiene todos los elementos de una cita" se burlaba disfrutando de cómo le era imposible mantener el control sobre el rubor de su cara

Ella le lanzó una mirada informándole que no era para nada gracioso "sigue así y te tocará pagar la cuenta"

La sonrisa de su rostro se hizo aun mas grande "¿así que pagar por la mujer con la que estoy comiendo? ¿Cómo en una cita?"

* * *

><p>"¡No fue una cita!" repitió por enésima vez cuando entraron en la Ciudad Deportiva, alzó los brazos al aire y se negó a seguir discutiendo con él, con la esperanza de que si lo ignoraba él se iría de inmediato, pero la resistencia del futbolista era indeterminada<p>

"Oh vamos, yo se que tú me amas" dijo tratando de verse un poco dulce

"Ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer" caminó más de prisa hacia su habitación

"Tú sabes que me amas" se acercó sonriendo

"Pero no tanto como te amas a ti mismo" replicó poniéndole una galleta en la boca para que dejara de hablar

Él estuvo a punto de besarla pero ella se adelanto pidiendo ayuda "¡Yoshiko!" gritó a lo que ella respondió de inmediato saliendo de su cuarto con un bate de beisbol en la mano

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién hay que matar?"

"A Ryo"

"Ah" bajó el bate "en ese caso, acompáñenme"

Sin preguntar ambos entraron en la habitación, sobre el pequeño escritorio que se encontraba junto a la ventana había un álbum muy grande y alrededor de él muchas hojas con fotografías y datos personales, parecía que espiaban a alguien, tomó el pesado libro y lo dejó caer sobre las manos de Yoshiko quien se tambaleo ante el inesperado peso.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Mi tarea, he reducido tu lista de potenciales"

"¿Potenciales? ¿Potenciales para qué?" preguntó desconcertada

"Para el futuro señor Nishimoto, recolecté fotografías e información de varios candidatos que pueden cumplir con tus requisitos"

Los ojos de Yukari se abrieron como platos, veía a Yoshiko, luego a Ryo, dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio "no"

"¿NO?" pregunto desconcertada Yoshiko "¿por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero nada que ver con esos tipos, yo ya decidí que quiero uno como el señor Darcy"

"No puedes desecharlos así como así" dijo Ryo "yo te ayudaré a elegir" se ofreció tranquilamente

"No lo creo" lo miró desconfiada

"¡En serio! Soy muy bueno en esto" comenzó a abril el álbum "siempre ganaba jugando al adivina quien"

"¡No!" grito horrorizada cerrando la dura pasta del álbum sobre su mano, él hizo una mueca de dolor pero no dijo nada "gracias"

"Hola, estoy buscando a la señorita…" revisó la tabla con los datos de la entrega "Yukari Nishimoto"

"Soy yo"

"Hola, soy yo" sonrió cálidamente

Ryo se acercó "y tú eres…"

"Soy Ricardo Fernández, de la tienda de computo" el hombre tartamudeó nervioso por la estrecha vigilancia que estaba recibiendo del hombre frente a él

"Tiene el cabello negro" anunció dándole mucha importancia y confundiendo mas al vendedor

"Ni siquiera pienses en ello" le advirtió Yukari al tiempo que sonreía amablemente al otro hombre

Ryo ignoró su propio riesgo "¿Casado?"

"Uh… no" respondió vacilante "¿ustedes dos…?"

"No, aparentemente no soy su tipo… ¡pero él no está casado Yukari!" dijo emocionado

"Ryo Ishizaki ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Yukari preguntó en tono peligroso mientras se sonrojaba toda, hasta la punta de las orejas

"Estoy admitiendo la derrota, voy a ayudarte a encontrar a tu hombre ideal" señaló a Ricardo "es soltero, tiene el cabello negro, es bueno, sabe de computadoras por lo que debe ser aburrido…" Ricardo hizo un ruido de protesta pero Hikaru lo ignoró "parece bastante normal, no del tipo que tiene algún fetiche extraño, ¿pero qué te parece? Su apellido no es Darcy pero aparte de eso parece perfecto, debes casarte con él en cuanto lo convenzas de cambiarse el nombre"

Yukari apretó los dientes y le lanzó el bate que aun cargaba Yoshiko, para su desgracia los reflejos del joven eran bastante buenos y no le ocasionó ningún daño "ella está teniendo dificultades para encontrar al hombre con quien quiere casarse" le confió "así que he decidido ayudarla, es lo menos que puedo hacer" sentenció

Yukari hizo el mismo sonido que el de las teteras cuando hierve el agua, primero le lanzó una carpeta, después un cojín, se arregló para detener el primero, pero el cojín lo golpeo directamente en la frente, Ryo se rió y miro a Ricardo "mira, no es divertido ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Quieres casarte con ella?"

"Se ve un poco homicida" balbuceó y precautoriamente fue haciéndose hacia atrás hasta que desapareció

"Ahhhh…. Grrrrr… ¡tú!" Yukari gruñó inarticuladamente

Ryo se burló de su incapacidad para hablar coherentemente "no te preocupes Yukari, aun tenemos todo un álbum que revisar"

* * *

><p>Ya habían hecho del cuarto del capitán su sala privada de reuniones, lo quisiera o no, la mayoría de las veces llegaban incluso antes que él, en esa ocasión, Ishizaki se encontraba en el rincón, analizando en retrospectiva el encuentro con Yukari y llegando a la conclusión de que no fue la mejor manera de llamar su atención, y por eso ahora se encontraba exiliado en la habitación de Tsubasa calculando cuantos detalles tendría que darle para que volviera a hablar con él y cuantos favores terminaría debiéndole al resto de las managers al final de ese inusual cortejo.<p>

"¿Si sabes que está muy enojada?" preguntó Kojiro

"No la he visto"

"Supongo que ese es el resultado de esconderse"

"No me estoy escondiendo, aunque admito que es una pequeña mala racha" protestó "trató de matarme hace algunas horas"

Taro se echó a reír al recordar como salió Ryo vivo de ese encuentro "si hubiera querido pegarte lo habría hecho"

"¿Por qué la estas evitando?" Tsubasa pregunto hábilmente ante la posibilidad de que la conversación cambiara de tema

"¿Acaso ella dijo algo de mí?"

"Ella dijo algo poco halagador acerca de tus ascendientes, pero luego lo retiró rápidamente" confesó Tsubasa

"Bueno, ahora entiendes porque estoy aquí"

Tsubasa asintió "hombre sabio"

Ryo se levanto "tal vez debería tratar de hablar con ella de nuevo, tratar de negociar un cese al fuego"

Tsubasa sacudió la cabeza "me retracto de lo que dije"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?" replicó Yukari cuando por la noche la siguió de la cocina a la habitación<p>

"Quiero una cita, solo una" le dio una sonrisa encantadora

"Solo porque te dé por intimidar a todos mis pretendientes no significa que vaya a salir contigo"

"Pero yo no comencé a aventar cosas"

"¿Acaso estas siendo sarcástico Ishizaki? Olvídate de tirar bates y cojines, la próxima cosa que tire por la ventana serás tú" declaró

"No se puede lanzar nada ni nadie por la ventana, están selladas, además sus vidrios son reforzados" declaró uno de los trabajadores que hacían limpieza

Ryo volvió a sonreírle

Yukari conocía esa mirada en sus ojos "¡Oh no! ¡Sin besos! Todavía estoy enojada contigo y no estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que hiciste" le espetó

"Aguafiestas" acusó

"Ryo" el tono de su voz le indicaba que estaban a punto de tener un debate serio donde el humor no era apreciado

"La última vez que salimos…" su voz se apagó al recordar el beso y todo lo que siguió después, como él se había disculpado diciendo que solo era para alejar a una chica que lo estaba persiguiendo y que no lo dejaba en paz, que había sido un error, algo producto del momento y que en ese momento él solo buscaba concentrarse en su carrera como profesionista del soccer

"Solo una cita" pidió con una voz tan seria como la de ella

"Ese es el problema Ryo" ella no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos "me temo que solo una cita no será suficiente para mi"

"Yukari" dijo suavemente tomando su barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos "tal vez no he sido claro, no estoy en busca de solo una cita contigo, tengo la esperanza de toda nuestra vida sea diariamente de solo una cita mas, solo una pelea más, solo un beso mas, por el resto de nuestros días, eso es lo que quiero, una relación contigo"

Ella le dio una mirada indescifrable mientras reflexionaba sus palabras "si" decidió tomar la oportunidad "voy a tener una cita contigo"

Ishizaki se echó a reír y la levantó en sus brazos

"¿Ahora si puedo besarte?" pregunto dándole una tierna mirada

"Si, ahora sí"

* * *

><p>En la sala de televisión reinaba la oscuridad junto con una tensa calma, la única iluminación disponible era la de la televisión que estaba encendida. En el sillón solos los dos se encontraban uno de cada lado, tan aferrados a cada brazo del sofá que pensaban que al soltarlo sus cuerpos se unirían como los imanes, tal y como pasó en la cocina.<p>

Yayoi estaba viendo su serie favorita _Bones _para ser exactos era la tercera temporada la que tenía en pantalla, en un principio estaba sola y recostada sobre el sillón, las demás tenían sus asuntos pendientes y los chicos, bueno, pues seguían siendo chicos; pero no contaba con que el príncipe del campo tenia rato buscándola solo que tímido como siempre se limito a acompañarla esperando a reunir el valor para hablar con ella.

Siendo más valiente y como excusa para acercarse le ofreció de sus palomitas, ella aceptó, ahora sus cuerpos estaban juntos desde la cadera hasta los hombros; Yayoi pretendía ponerle atención al capítulo pero la cercanía con él no le permitía concentrarse, era demasiado consciente de la presencia de Jun a su lado.

"Debería invitarla a salir" comentó Jun al llegar el primer comercial

Se sobresaltó "¿Quién?"

"El agente Booth debería invitar a la doctora a salir"

"Él no puede, trabajan juntos"

"No directamente"

"Pero aun así es complicado" alegó

"Creo que ellos lo hacen más complicado de lo que en realidad es" argumentó Jun, a pesar de que los comerciales habían terminado el decidió continuar con la charla "debería invitarla a salir, lo peor que podría pasar es que le dijera que no" para entonces sus miradas estaban posadas en el otro "¿Crees que diría que no?"

Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros "es que tiene miedo"

"Miedo de que"

"De arruinar algo que es muy importante para ella"

La respuesta fue susurrada pero aun así alcanzó a escucharla "¿Qué podría ser más importante?" él quería saber

Ella bajó su mirada, se movió un poco para alejarse pero el movimiento hizo que sus pieles se tocaran y alteraran sus sentidos

"¿Yayoi? ¿Qué puede ser más importante?"

Ella estuvo a punto de decir que él, pero se reprimió, luchando para salir de la trampa en que había caído finalmente respondió "la doctora Brennan tiene miedo del agente Booth"

"Pero ella no tiene por qué tenerle miedo a él"

"No es exactamente de él a lo que teme, sino de lo que siente por él, de que pasaría si…"

"¿si iniciaran una relación? Quizás ella se vería sorprendida por él"

"Pero él siempre la sorprende, pero ¿y si ella no es lo que él cree? ¿Qué pasa si arriesgan todo y no funciona? Y las cosas no vuelven a ser como antes" se aventuró

"¿Pero qué tal si sí funciona? ¿No deberían de darse la oportunidad de descubrirlo?"

Ella volvió a posar su mirada en la pantalla, pretendiendo ver el show "no sería fácil trabajar juntos"

"Pero es más difícil trabajar juntos y pretender que no sienten nada"

"Estoy segura que los productores piensan que perderían rating si se rompe el factor de la tensión no resuelta"

"Pero esa tensión no se resuelve solo con que ellos empiecen a salir, siempre quedara la pregunta de ¿Qué pasaría si funciona? Si se enamoran, si pelean… deben ser más creativos los escritores" reunió valor y pregunto "Yayoi, ¿Qué pasaría si Booth le pide una cita? ¿Qué respondería Brennan?"

Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella transmitiendo otro significado del que en realidad la pregunta planteó, se quedo sin aliento y apenas alcanzó a contestar "le diría que sí, ella estaría asustada pero no sería capaz de rechazarlo"

"Yo esperaba que dijeras eso" suspiro aliviado hasta que escuchó una voz estridente

"¡Bah! De lo que se preocupan" Genzo tenía rato escuchándolos y ellos no se percataron de su presencia "¡si en la séptima temporada hasta tienen una bebe!"

Se dio la media vuelta y dejó asustada a la pareja.


	14. Chapter 14

**WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS**

Los siguientes días se dedico a buscar los puntos débiles de las managers, necesitaba con que obligarlas a que lo ayudaran, en el peor de los casos chantajearlas de ser necesario.

Genzo caminaba por el pasillo cuando en un rincón observó la figura del capitán, vestía unos pants y sudadera del uniforme, hacia pases sin siquiera mirar a su balón, pues su vista estaba clavada en una revista que sostenía con una mano, mientras en la otra llevaba una pluma.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Tsubasa?" preguntó Genzo al ver lo entretenido que estaba el capitán marcando cosas en una revista, y más porque nunca dejó de dominar el balón con sus pies.

"Estoy contestando un test, busco cualquier información que sea útil para mi causa"

"¿Un test?" se acercó más y su quijada se cayó al notar el tipo de revista que estaba leyendo "¿Es una broma verdad?" era de esas revistas que leían por lo regular las adolescentes

"No, claro que no" levantó el ejemplar y se la mostró ante el interés que presentaba el portero "dice muchas cosas ciertas, por ejemplo mira esto, según el puntaje que obtuve al parecer a mi me interesa más mi trabajo que los hombres" una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro al ver como se había burlado del portero, una de cal por las que van de arena pensó

"¡Eres un idiota!" se levantó enojado al ver como su amigo le tomaba el pelo

* * *

><p>Habló con sus compañeros para obtener información y después de seguirlas, con la ayuda de Genzo obtuvo fotografías que le garantizaban su fidelidad absoluta y apoyo incondicional.<p>

Dos toques ligeros a la puerta del capitán, después de que él les informara de lo que tenía en su poder ahora lo trataban como rey, abrió rápidamente "Si"

"Buenas noches Capitán"

"Buenas noches Yukari, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" abrió la puerta

"Noté que cenaste menos que lo de costumbre y te traje un sándwich por si tenias hambre" extendió su mano con un pequeño envoltorio

Tsubasa lo tomó y observo su interior detenidamente de haber sabido que su técnica funcionaria tan bien la hubiera empleado desde mucho antes con Sanae "¿no me trajiste postre helado de limón?" preguntó tratando de sonar molesto

"Lo está preparando Yayoi, tardará un poquito en refrigeración, es que no pudo hacerlo antes porque estaba ayudando al doctor"

El asintió "Ok, gracias por la comida" quiso cerrar la puerta pero ella se lo impidió, estaba desesperada por conseguir una de las fotografías que él tenía en su poder

"Espera Tsubasa"

"Si"

"Hablé con Sanae"

Su rostro se transformó, ahora ella tenía el control de la situación "¿Cómo está?" preguntó ya en una actitud totalmente diferente

"Ella está muy bien, casi terminan el recorrido por el amazonas de ahí viajaran primero a Machu Picchu y después regresarán a Brasil para visitar las cataratas en Iguazú"

Hizo un cálculo rápido, cualquiera de las dos opciones era buena para él, por un lado estaba Rivaul vacacionando con su familia y la otra opción era Pepe que aun no hacia el viaje con su selección, ellos podrían ayudarlo sin pensarlo.

"Si me consigues el itinerario de ella en Brasil te entrego la mitad de las fotografías"

"Pero que venga la de donde me estoy quitando el bigote"

No pudo reprimir una risa "¡pero si el bigote es la fuente de todos tus poderes!"

"¡Cállate idiota!" lo golpeó en el brazo

"Ok, ok, consígueme lo que te pedí y la foto es tuya"

* * *

><p>"Ya se siente más frio verdad" comentó mientras se colocaba una chamarra ligera<p>

"Si, y conforme avancemos hacia el sur se sentirá más, espero no te arrepientas" la vio de forma inquisidora

"Oh no por supuesto que no, es solo que no deja de sorprenderme los contrastes que hemos encontrado desde el clima templado en el norte, el calor de México y Centro América y ahora en el sur nos encontramos con temperaturas frías"

"No olvides que estamos debajo del Ecuador aquí es invierno"

Ella asintió

"Es una lástima que vayas a perderte de ver los glaciares en Argentina, ¿segura que te quieres ir?"

"Si, me encantaría seguir viajando pero me esperan en Japón, si no llego en la fecha que dije ten por seguro que mi padre mueve cielo mar y tierra hasta encontrarme"

"Bueno y quien no lo haría" se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, ella lo notó pero desvió el tema, no quería hacer difícil la situación

"¿Vas a visitar Japón?"

"Si, no me lo perdería por nada"

"Entonces yo te serviré de guía, ¿para cuándo tienes planeado ir hacia allá?"

"Principios de año"

"Mejor espérate a que llegue la primavera para que veas a los cerezos florecer, es la época más hermosa del año, haremos un día de campo en el parque y te enseñaré la ciudad donde crecí"

"¿No me molestará tu padre?" preguntó preocupado

"Lo iré preparando psicológicamente por aquello de las dudas"

Cansados del recorrido llegaron al hotel, la recepcionista les informó que tenían una visita, en el lobby del hotel la esperaba una cara conocida, quien en un principio fuera su rival y con el tiempo se convirtió en su amigo y pareja en el Barça.

Con una cálida sonrisa la saludó a la distancia, iba acompañado por su esposa, había convivido con ellos en muchas ocasiones durante su estancia en Barcelona, incluso aprendió algo de portugués y también algunos platillos de la comida típica brasileña.

"Bonita Sanae" la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla "este abrazo es mío saludándote después de tanto tiempo" la tenía tomada de las manos "y este otro es un encargo de un tonto cabezón que te extraña mucho"

Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo los poderosos brazos del futbolista mientras parpadeaba constantemente para desaparecer las huellas de las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos "me da mucho gusto saludarlos"

"A nosotros también, nos da gusto verte, en cuanto Tsubasa nos avisó dónde estabas quisimos venir a saludarte, espero que no te moleste"

"Claro que no, me da gusto ver caras amigas después de tanto tiempo, ¿Dónde están los niños?"

"Paseando con los abuelos"

"Volviéndolos locos querrás decir"

"Son pocas veces que los ven, déjalos que los disfruten"

"Con ese tiempo tienen para todo el año"

"Bueno, pero no vinimos a hablar de los niños, y aunque nos da mucho gusto saludarte, el motivo de nuestra visita es entregarte esto, Tsubasa nos pidió que te lo entregáramos personalmente, te lo envía desde España"

La esposa de Rivaul le entregó una caja, estaba cerrada por lo que no podía averiguar su contenido "te dejamos para que la abras en privado"

"Pe… pero"

"Pero nada" dijo Rivaul "ordenes son ordenes"

La esposa de Rivaul la volvió a abrazar "los queremos a los dos y esperamos que las cosas se arreglen pronto"

Con paso presuroso entro a la habitación, inmediatamente quitó la envoltura, la caja contenía otros dos paquetes, el primero era un mapa que le mostraba las constelaciones y las estrellas, venia acompañado de un telescopio, la nota decia _"La belleza del cielo Brasileño permite ver estrellas que no se ven en otras partes, mi padre dice que cuando todos los instrumentos fallan los marineros usan a las estrellas para guiarse, el mapa te muestra una que es muy especial para mi, cuando estoy perdido, cuando no se que hacer siempre la busco, es mi punto de referencia, mi guia, el centro de mi universo, yo la llamo Sanae"_

El otro regalo era aun mas especial, una rara edición del libro más famoso de Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio _"me dijeron que en su primer escapada se la pasaron viendo esa película, ahora quiero que tengas el libro para que lo disfrutes mientras viajas, tiene unas ilustraciones antiquísimas lo que lo convierte en un libro muy valioso pero nunca más que tu"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Genzo"<p>

Matsuyama lo detuvo cuando iba hacia el gimnasio "¿ya oíste la nueva?"

"¿Cuál?"

"¡Que Yoshiko se va a casar con un tal Fitzwilliam Darcy!" exclamó furioso

Indiferente a lo que le decía, pues ya lo sabía de antemano la broma que le habían gastado se limito a decir"¿Y?"

"¿Me acompañas a darle una paliza?"

"No creo que ir allá a que nos partan la cara sea la solución" expresó sarcástico

"¿Pero porque no? No me digas que eres un cobarde, necesito tu apoyo para hacerle entender a ese tipo que nadie se mete en mis territorios"

Con una mirada de desesperación le explicó calmadamente, "¿sabes donde localizarlo?" se rascó la cabeza

"No pero no debe ser problema"

"Quien sabe" movía la cabeza de un lado al otro incapaz de entender la estupidez de su amigo, "búscalo en internet y cuando lo encuentres me dices y con gusto te acompaño"

El jugador se fue inmediatamente a buscar su computadora, era mejor tener todos los datos antes de que se arrepintiera Wakabayashi.

* * *

><p>Verano, que maravillosa época del año, nuevos colores pintaban el paisaje, mucha gente de vacaciones aprovecha para dar largos caminos por los alrededores, los niños juegan en los parques, el calor de la temporada los hace sentir a todos más vivos que nunca.<p>

Solo una cosa le hacía falta en su vida, o mejor dicho una persona…

Ver como todos compartían momentos con sus amores, con sus almas gemelas la hacían sentirse mal y eso era porque no podía tenerlo a él, todo por el estúpido orgullo de ambos.

Una vez él la dejó partir, cuando estuvo de vuelta ambos se hirieron y ahora se alejaban, se repelían como los polos iguales.

Solo otra vez, otra noche, bueno, no estaba solo en el sentido estricto de la palabra pues en realidad estaba rodeado de todos sus compañeros, incluso ella estaba cerca, pero a la vez muy lejos; al principio él pensaba que una vez que había regresado que las cosas serian diferentes después de tanto tiempo alejados, que tendría que esperar un tiempo antes de tomar juntos la misma dirección, pero solo perdió su tiempo, y su mente, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que haber sido así después de la dichosa boda? ¿Por qué había sido tan terco y dejarla ir haciéndole creer que ese no era el tiempo correcto, que su carrera era más importante?

Suspiró "porque a veces puedo ser tan estúpido"

_Si, mírenme aquí sentada sola en las bancas de la cancha, hace horas que todos la abandonaron, solo queda él practicando pero no ha notado mi presencia, está muy ocupado tratando de mejorar su técnica queriendo estar al nivel de los mejores del mundo, solo él, él y su eterno compañero el balón._

_¿Cuántas veces me he sentido celosa de él? Creo que ya perdí la cuenta, él siempre está a su lado, a él no lo ignora, él es lo mas importante en su vida y ni siquiera tiene que hablarle._

_Pero heme aquí, sola, a la distancia, evitando cada vez su mirada porque si nos vemos a los ojos solo Dios sabe lo que pasaría, no dejo de pensar en ese beso, nuestro primer beso, cómo un simple roce en mis labios pudo causar tantos problemas y como pudo darme al mismo tiempo las mejores emociones de mi vida._

Desde ese fatídico día en que la besó y después se arrepintió sintió como la brecha que existía entre ellos se hacía aun mas grande, no supo de ella en varios días hasta que se toparon en Barcelona, ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por estar a su lado y él por alejarla, cuando pensaba que no podía ser más estúpido hacia algo que le confirmaba que siempre hay un más allá.

Su vida amorosa era un fracaso, es mas ni siquiera existía esa vida amorosa y ahora con más frecuencia se reprochaba la conversación que había tenido con ella después de besarla, si pudiera volver el tiempo, en lugar de hablar se la hubiera comido a besos.

Pero en ese momento pensó que actuaba de acuerdo a la lógica, lo que debería ser para conseguir su destino, pero en lugar de eso solo se quedaron estancados, destruyó parte de su amistar que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

"¿Qué sabio soy verdad?" un tiro con una fuerza descomunal golpeó el travesaño causando un estruendo parecido al de un trueno

_La fuerza de tu mirada, el brillo de tu sonrisa… todo eso extraño… tu cambiaste y yo también. El único consuelo que me queda es que aun en mis sueños yo puedo abrazarte, acariciarte o simplemente acariciar tu pelo, esos pequeños gestos que solo puedo realizar en mi imaginación y que por el breve momento que duró nuestro beso pensé que podría hacer realidad, esos deseos que me mantienen viva y me permiten continuar con esta vida, aunque no sea contigo._

Ella estaba lista para dejar las gradas, tomó sus cosas pero en ese momento él se percató de su presencia, sus miradas que ahora parecían desconocidas se encontraron para, aun en el fondo encontrar la esencia de lo que un día fue.

¿Encontrarían por fin la fuerza para dejar su orgullo de lado? ¿Se permitirían ser lo suficientemente valientes para cruzar el muro que habían creado entre ellos? El fuego renació en la mirada de ambos y supieron que podían hacerlo.

"Hikaru, ¿ya te vas?" su voz era apenas y más alta que un murmullo

Él asintió con una sonrisa que brillaba

De nuevo él tenía dudas de si estaba haciendo lo correcto en el tiempo adecuado, pero sabía que no era una opción mantener esos sentimientos dentro de él, tenía que decir algo que cambiara lo que pudo ser a lo que debería ser.

Una patada y alejó a su eterno distractor el balón "Yoshiko… hace tiempo desde que… bueno… nuestra amistad era… ¡oh demonios! ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar las palabras correctas?"

Ella se limitó a asentir, no quería que él perdiera valor

"He perdido mucho tiempo y sé que no puedo dejar que pase aun mas sin decirte… ¡diablos soy una causa perdida cuando se trata de hablar!"

Respiró profundo, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y esta vez no fue solo un roce de labios lo que intercambiaron, sino un beso profundo, lleno de amor, de esperanza y de perdón, un beso liberador de todo lo que habían guardado por años.

"Lo que yo quiero decirte es que extraño tu amistad pero que no quiero volver a ser amigos, yo quiero que seamos algo mas y que ya no me importa el tiempo o el lugar correcto, solo me importas tu, que eres la mujer correcta"

Ella sonreía

"Dime algo"

"Me gusta más cuando no hablas así que cállate y bésame de nuevo"

Y que podía hacer él, más que cumplir sus deseos…


	15. Chapter 15

**ALGUN DIA NOS REIREMOS DE ESTE DIA**

_= Flashback =_

_Flores en mano llegó a la puerta de su casa, impecablemente vestido y con una seguridad absoluta que lo hacía verse interesante. Tal y como lo acordaron en punto de las 5 pm llegó a recogerla, por la ventana se asomó una mujer de mediana edad, sin duda su madre, con cara de intriga ante el inusual visitante frente a su casa, no tardo mucho cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando frente a él a una sorprendida señora._

"_Buenas tardes señora, ¿se encuentra Elena?" saludó cortésmente_

_La señora quien no salía de su asombro negó con la cabeza "no, no se encuentra, ¿Quién eres tú?"_

"_Mi nombre es Tsubasa Ozora y había quedado con su hija para salir esta tarde, quizá confundí el lugar de la reunión"_

"_Si se quién eres, lo que me sorprende es que conozcas a mi hija y mas que vayas a salir con ella, no me comentó nada cuando hablé con ella, ¿pero si sabes que ella no vive aquí sino en un departamento cerca de la universidad?"_

"_Así es señora, ella vive con una gran amiga mía Sanae Nakazawa, es por ella que nos conocimos"_

_La señora García seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba, su hija era un milagro, después de múltiples tratamientos de fertilidad e innumerables abortos, ella y su esposo veían cada vez más lejana la posibilidad de convertirse en padres biológicos, cada prueba fallida representaba para ellos un desgaste emocional muy grande aunque eso siempre fortalecía su relación. Cuando se dieron por vencidos buscaron convertirse en padres por medio de la adopción, pero si los tratamientos médicos eran engorrosos, los trámites para adoptar fueron una pesadilla; desmoralizados decidieron hacer un viaje al santuario de la Virgen de Fátima de la que ambos eran devotos para pedirle fuerzas a Dios para aceptar su destino de nunca ser padres. Dios los escuchó, después de ese viaje su relación se fortaleció y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y eso creían hasta que tres años después de su peregrinación sus peticiones fueron oídas, un bebe venia en camino._

_Al ser la única hija del matrimonio era la consentida de ambos padres, pero como sucede con la mayoría de las mujeres su relación más estrecha es con su padre y las discusiones entre ambos se volvieron pan de cada día cuando la mamá quería llevarla al ballet y su papa le compraba balones de futbol, ella quería clases de natación y su esposo la inscribió a clases de karate, y fue gracias a esa complicidad padre-hija que ella descubrió su profesión._

_Cada vez que ella animaba a su hija para que 'suavizara' su apariencia e intentara buscar una pareja terminaban en una discusión del tamaño de la ciudad, ella siempre se concentraba en sus estudios y el judo que era su gran pasión; y ahora, de la nada aparecía un hombre atractivo buscándola para salir en una cita, y no se trataba de cualquier hombre sino del mismísimo delantero del Barcelona y capitán de la selección japonesa._

"_Hoy es día de entrenamiento, quizás deberías buscarla en el gimnasio" respondió no muy segura de la coherencia de sus palabras_

"_Así lo haré, con su permiso señora"_

"_Ha… hasta luego señor Ozora"_

_Subió nuevamente a su auto y se enfiló al lugar donde solía entrenar, muy raro le parecía el haber confundido el lugar donde se verían, su sentido arácnido no lo traicionaban, detrás de todo esto estaba sin duda su amada Sanae._

* * *

><p><em>La llamada de Tsubasa Ozora la sorprendió, ya lo había asustado en la playa como se lo había prometido a su amiga pero que ahora aceptara cumplir la cita de la apuesta era algo inesperado, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo y aceptó, aun sin saber porque, en cuanto colgó con el de inmediato entró la llamada de su amiga que pensaba alertarla sobre lo que pensaba hacer el capitán japonés pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había aceptado, claro que después acordaron que ella lo dejaría plantado; excepto que las dos habían subestimado s Tsubasa Ozora. <em>

_Los juegos olímpicos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, ella había conseguido medalla de plata en el mundial de judo y ahora su meta era la presea dorada en la justa máxima del deporte, su concentración era total no pensaba en otra cosa que entrenar y perfeccionar su técnica, al prepararse para aplicar una llave notó como su rival vaciló y cayó al suelo como impresionada, luego notó como alrededor el resto de sus compañeras observaban hacia el mismo lugar, no podía creerlo, lo había citado en casa de sus padres, al otro extremo de la ciudad donde se suponía que ellos no estarían, al no abrirle nadie él dejaría el lugar y ella continuaría tranquila con su preparación, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella lo había planeado y ahora estaba ahí y con evidentes intenciones de cumplir su palabra._

"_Hola" saludó con una sonrisa encantadora_

_Su incredulidad aumentaba a cada paso "hola"_

"_Al parecer hubo una confusión, pero tu madre amablemente me señaló el lugar para localizarte, ¿estás lista?"_

"_¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no, yo no voy a salir contigo porque… porque…"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

_Su mente trabajaba rápido pero no encontraba una excusa "porque tengo que entrenar, sí, eso es, aun no termino mi entrenamiento"_

"_Ese no es problema, yo te espero" y se dirigió a una de las bancas que estaban libres en el gimnasio_

"_No, no es justo para ti, falta mucho y seguramente te aburrirás"_

"_No es cierto, me divertiré viendo como entrenan" confiado se sentó "y quizás les aprenda algo"_

_Nunca hubiera dicho tales palabras, los ojos de la chica despidieron un brillo malvado, él le daba la excusa perfecta para no salir_

"_En ese caso, ven a entrenar conmigo"_

_Se sobresaltó el resto de las presentes se reían y burlaban anticipando que el japonés saldría por piernas, no permitiría que su orgullo masculino quedara en entredicho "ok, en donde me cambio"_

"_Por acá" señaló la entrenadora "aquí te puedes cambiar, tenemos unos uniformes limpios"_

_Dentro del vestidor se despojó de su elegante ropa, suspiraba y se veía a sí mismo incapaz de comprender todo lo que podía hacer por amor 'no si la próxima vez que quieran apostar algo primero que lo revise mi abogado' decía para sí mismo._

_Reunió todo su valor y en su mente repetía como un mantra 'todo es por Sanae' una y otra vez para no acobardarse no quería pensar que esa mujer tenía la fuerza para acabar con él en un dos por tres._

"_Muy bien, que comience la pelea"_

_El saludo fue lo único cortés que recibió de su parte, después de eso su vida pasó ante sus ojos lenta y dolorosamente. En incalculables momentos cayó al suelo y de todas las formas posibles, con la cara al piso, de espaldas, de costado… debido a las llaves que ella practicaba con él, su cuerpo parecía el de un muñeco de trapo solo faltaba que le clavaran agujas como en el vudú, los minutos se le hicieron eternos para cuando la entrenadora marcó el final del encuentro._

"_Ay" fue la única exclamación que salió de su lastimado cuerpo_

"_¿Te lastimé?" pregunto "ay creo que ya no vamos a poder salir"_

_Con mucho trabajo se puso de pie "eso ni lo pienses" solo espera para que este dolor insoportable se convierta en un ardor irresistible y nos vamos de aquí"_

_Se enfureció ese hombre era terco, pero ella lo era más, algo le había aprendido a su amiga Sanae. Se bañó y se vistió, solo ropa tipo sport llevaba y así la tenía que llevar "y bien, ¿ahora a donde vamos?"_

"_A cenar por supuesto"_

"_Me parece perfecto, las chicas y yo tenemos hambre"_

"_¿Las chicas?"_

"_Si, todas las que estamos aquí, no pensaras que las deje así como así, tu eres un caballero y las invitaras a todas ¿verdad?" lo último lo dijo en tono tierno y chillón_

_Él adivinó sus intenciones "por supuesto"_

_La cena le costó un ojo de la cara, las atletas tenían mejor apetito que el de sus amigos y eso ya era decir, después tuvo que llevarlas al cine y a cada una a su casa, las ideas se le acabaron a Elena y ya no sabía qué hacer con el capitán japonés._

"_Bueno" dijo después de dejar a la ultima chica "creo que ahora si podemos estar solos, ¿quieres dar un paseo o nos vamos a tu departamento?"_

_Seguía montada en su macho "a mi departamento"_

_Se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba muy cansado, ya era tarde y aun tenía que viajar de regreso a Barcelona para continuar con los entrenamientos, ella se sentó a su lado de forma seductora, ahora sí que estaba en problemas "¿no piensas besarme?"_

_Él solo negó con la cabeza "perdón Elena, pero es que yo amo a Sanae"_

_De un brinco se puso de pié "¡lo sabía!" gritó "¡yo lo sabía! pero ustedes son tan tercos, cabezones, orgullosos que mejor prefieren morir a golpes que armarse de valor y decirse directamente lo que sienten"_

"_¿No estás molesta conmigo?"_

"_Por el contrario, estoy sorprendida que hayas llegado a tanto, hasta me siento mal por todo lo que te hice"_

"_Bah, no te preocupes, probablemente me lo merecía"_

"_Es más, me caíste tan bien que estoy en deuda contigo, cuando necesites algo no dudes en pedírmelo"_

"_Lo tomaré en cuenta" dijo mientras se enfilaba a la salida_

"_¿Y qué le vamos a decir a Sanae?"_

"_Eso te lo dejo a tu elección"_

_= Fin del Flashback =_

* * *

><p>"¿Enviaste las cajas? ¡¿Cómo que enviaste las cajas?"<p>

"Pues sí, ella me lo ordenó"

"Pero yo te dije que no lo hicieras, ¡me lo debes Elena!"

Se sintió culpable, después de todo lo que lo hizo pasar de verdad que estaba en deuda con él "Pues si Tsubasa pero para mí que Sanae sospecha algo porque hasta su papá me habló pidiéndome el numero de guía para recibir los paquetes seguramente por ordenes de su hija, o de la mamá de Sanae ya sabes cómo son de tercas las dos"

"Pobre de mi suegro"

"Pobre de ti que con conocimiento de causa quieres entrar a esa familia"

"Si, nada me gustaría más, pero creo que ahora tendré que adelantar mi visita a mis queridos suegros"

"¿Y podrás viajar?"

"Pues nada mas a eso, pero yo me regreso con las cosas de Sanae y de una vez con el permiso de sus padres"

"Eres muy optimista"

"Mi suegra me ama, el problema puede ser mi suegro que es muy pegado a Sanae"

"Típico en la relación padre-hija. Bueno pues yo sigo en deuda contigo y si necesitas algo llámame"

* * *

><p>La última noche en Sudamérica, el frio la hacía sentirse viva por eso se sentaba en la terraza del hotel para que el viento gélido acariciara su rostro, él la vio y decidió hacerle compañía, le llevaba una taza con chocolate para devolverle el calor a su cuerpo.<p>

"Un euro por tus pensamientos"

Ella sonrió tomando la taza que le ofrecía "pensé que era un centavo"

"Si, solía ser, pero entre el aumento a los combustibles, el alto costo de la vida, el sufrimiento, los gastos de envío, pues tuvo que ajustarse el monto"

"Demasiado pronto se terminó el viaje verdad"

"Si, es una lástima que tengas que regresar, te vas a perder de la visita a galápagos"

"Sera en otra ocasión, hay más tiempo que vida"

"Sanae" él se acercó más, ya no tendría otra oportunidad, en realidad nunca la tuvo pero quería que ella se diera cuenta que quizás ella solo tendría una más para estar con el amor de su vida "yo te quiero mucho, y te considero una gran amiga, la alta opinión que tenia de ti no hizo más que acrecentarse en estas semanas que hemos estado juntos, a mi me hubiera gustado tener algo más que una amistad contigo pero siempre supe que tu le pertenecías a alguien más"

"David…yo… no se que decir"

"No digas nada, solo prométeme que pensarás muy bien las cosas antes de partir a Japón, todos cometemos errores incluso tu, y esos errores solo importan si no aprendemos de ellos, él te ama y tú lo sabes, lo que importa ahora es que vas a hacer con ese amor"

* * *

><p><em>Mi madre me va a matar cuando sepa que estuve en la ciudad y que no le vine a ver, pero si me retraso un par de horas no llegaré a tiempo para el partido y si se enoja pues que se enoje, al menos ahora si tendrá un motivo para regañarme <em>murmuraba y manoteaba para el mismo en la sala de abordar provocando miradas extrañas y divertidas del resto de los pasajeros.

Después del cambio de avión en Roma se acomodó para dormir el resto del viaje. Cuando arribó al aeropuerto de Narita tomó el tren que de inmediato lo llevó a su destino; nervioso por la importancia del tema a tratar y por la hora en que iba a interrumpirlos caminó por la banqueta donde el pasto estaba demasiado crecido, seguramente la señora Nakazawa ya habría tenido su respectiva discusión con su esposo acerca del poco mantenimiento que le prestaba a su jardín.

Con mano firme tocó el timbre y espero impaciente frente a la puerta a que sus futuros suegros atendieran su llamado.

"Buenos días señor Nakazawa"

Adormilado abría y cerraba constantemente sus ojos, como creyendo que se trataba de una alucinación, el día apenas comenzaba ni siquiera había desayunado, apenas iba a tomar su baño pero el timbre lo impidió y la mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse a Tsubasa en la entrada de su casa.

"Buenos días Tsubasa, que sorpresa verte aquí, y tan temprano"

Rascó su nuca apenado por molestar a tan imprudente hora "perdón señor Nakazawa pero es que tengo el tiempo recortado, mi vuelo de regreso sale en tres horas"

"En ese caso puedes explicarme el porqué de tan apresurado viaje"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Oh perdón hijo, entiende, mi cerebro apenas está arrancando" lo guió a través de la casa hasta sentarse cómodamente en la sala "¿quieres tomar algo?"

"No…"

Una voz desde el segundo piso lo interrumpió "¿Quién es cariño?"

"Linda, baja a saludar, ven a ver lo que nos trajo el gatito"

Al venir bajando por las escaleras notó al joven sentado cerca de su esposo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después de la desesperanza que su corazón sintió cuando llegaron las cosas de su hija ahora las cosas cambiaban y seguramente para bien.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hola"_

"_Hola mami ¿Cómo estás?"_

"_Mi niña, que gusto oírte, muy bien cariño aquí ya sabes peleando con tu padre ¿y tu como estas? ¿Qué cuentan los chicos de la selección? Espero que no te estén dando muchos problemas"_

"_No más de los de costumbre, sabes mamá, de eso quería hablar con ustedes"_

"_¿Sucede algo malo cariño?"_

"_Pues no precisamente, verás, es que quiero hacer un viaje"_

"_¡Oh, estupendo! Me parece muy bien que te despejes, ¿te vas después de los juegos olímpicos? ¿Quieres dejar un semestre la escuela? Porque eso no es ningún problema sabes que tu papá y yo te apoyamos en todo…"_

"_No voy a dejar las clases mamá, lo que voy a dejar es la selección"_

_Ningún sonido se escuchaba a través de la línea_

"_¿Mamá?..." nada se escuchaba "¿mami? ¿Estás ahí?"_

"_Sí, sí cariño, aquí estoy, ¿escuche bien? ¿Quieres dejar la selección?"_

"_Si mamá voy a dejar la selección, de verdad quiero hacer este viaje y ahora que se me presento la oportunidad…"_

"_¿Que pasa hija? ¿Te hicieron algo en la concentración?"_

"_No mamá"_

"_¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te peleaste con Tsubasa?"_

"_No mamá, ya te dije que no pasa nada" trató de sonar convencida_

"_¡No me mientas Sanae Nakazawa! que soy tu madre y te conozco perfectamente, tu no dejarías al equipo si no hubiera una razón muy poderosa" habló con autoridad _

"_¿Es mi niña la que está hablando?" dijo emocionado el señor Nakazawa al escuchar parte de la conversación que su esposa tenia, sin pedirle permiso le quitó el auricular "¡mi cielo! Que gusto escucharte, ¿Qué te hace tu madre? ¿Por qué te habla así? Ya te he dicho que no le hables feo a la niña" la reprendió_

_Sanae sonreía al otro lado de la línea, su carácter era igual al de su madre por eso sus discusiones eran acaloradas en cambio su padre siempre la consentía y la apoyaba en cuanta decisión tomaba sin importarle otra cosa que la felicidad de su hija._

"_¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué discuten ahora?"_

"_Es que quiero hacer un viaje y creo que mamá no está muy de acuerdo porque para eso voy a dejar la selección"_

"_No le hagas caso, si quieres viajar pues viaja, es más, usa la tarjeta que te di para emergencias y si necesitas más dinero solo pídelo"_

"_Gracias papá, y otra cosa, veras, es que para el siguiente ciclo escolar voy a volver a la Universidad de Tokio"_

"_¡Maravillosas noticias!" ahora fue el turno de la señora Nakazawa para quitarle el teléfono a su esposo_

"_Sanae hija, no estoy enojada contigo, pero por favor no tomes decisiones precipitadas, por lo menos prométeme que pensaras bien las cosas"_

"_Créeme mamá cuando te digo que lo he analizado en todos sus ángulos, es hora de darle un giro a mi vida, es para bien"_

"_Eso espero cariño, eso espero"_

"¿Tsubasa? Buenos días hijo" saludó muy contenta de verlo "¿como estas? ¿Qué haces en Japón?"

"Muy bien señora, ¿ustedes como están?"

"¡Oh nosotros de maravilla!" exclamó el padre de Sanae interrumpiendo a su esposa "¿ya sabes que mi niña va a volver a Japón?"

"Si señor, de eso precisamente…."

"Verdad que es una idea maravillosa" lo interrumpió, "yo no sé porque se tuvo que ir desde un principio si tan buenas escuelas son las de aquí como las de Europa y con todo ese peligro que hay y las drogas…"

"Cariño" lo interrumpió su esposa "peligro hay en todos lados y no es la primer mujer ni la ultima que va a estudiar al extranjero"

"Pues no, pero ella es mi hija, las demás no me preocupan" dijo viéndola directamente "y pronto tampoco me preocupará mi niña porque ya la tendremos más cerca y la visitaremos cada semana o incluso puedes irte a vivir con ella una semana en Tokio y otra semana aquí en Shizuoka para que ella no esté sola" sugirió animado

"¿Sabes lo que hará Sanae si se entera de esta conversación?" dijo amenazadora conociendo el carácter fuerte de su retoño

Tsubasa los veía divertidos, al parecer ya se habían olvidado de su presencia, era un espectador más en una de las tantas discusiones que tenían los padres de Sanae y de las que tanto le había platicado, y ahora, más que nunca, deseaba que su futuro al lado de Sanae fuera como el que tenía frente a él.

"Probablemente se enojará conmigo por ser tan sobre protector como siempre, pero después me perdonará porque yo soy el hombre al que más ama en este mundo" dijo orgulloso y como una indirecta muy directa para su visitante

La señora Nakazawa no podía callarselo, le encantaba pelear con su esposo "Yo que tu no me daría tantos aires de grandeza cariño" dijo sonriendo de forma picara y viendo también al joven a su derecha

"Pero que tonterias dices…"

"Porque en lugar de explicártelo yo no te lo explica mejor Tsubasa"

El señor Nakazawa lo miraba fijamente, jamás en su vida había visto tantas tonalidades de rojo en una persona, su orgullo se vio herido pero lo comprendió todo, lo había entendido desde el momento en que su hija eligió precisamente una universidad española de entre toda la amplia gama de naciones que tenia, lo supo cuando vio al angustiado joven parado en su entrada; pero eso no significaba que no lo hiciera sufrir aunque sea un poco después de todo era su mayor tesoro lo que quería llevarse.

"¡¿Yo?"

La señora Nakazawa asintió sonriente "si, tú, ¿no me digas que viajaste veinte horas solo para saludar?"

"No, si, bueno, es que…"

"¡¿Te acuestas con mi hija?" preguntó iracundo poniéndose de pie el padre de Sanae haciendo que el joven se pusiera pálido y se recargara aun mas en el respaldo del sillón

"¡No señor como cree!"

Era la respuesta que esperaba, "¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar ahora más tranquilo, su esposa lo conocía bien por eso no intervino, estaba probando al joven "¡no me digas que eres gay!" exclamó asustado

"¿Eh? ¡No señor, por supuesto que no!" atinó a responder confundido

"Digo, dos años solos, a miles de kilómetros de sus padres, en una ciudad hermosa y no le has hecho el amor a mi hija, o eres gay o eres muy estúpido"

"Eeeee… estúpido nada mas señor"

"Jajajaja" palmeó al chico "pues tendremos que cambiar esa estupidez por acción, no quiero tener nietos a los cien años"

Un suspiro abandonó su cuerpo, la prueba estaba superada, ahora solo quedaba su última jugada y ella seria suya para siempre.


	16. Chapter 16

**LOS VIAJES TERMINAN CUANDO LOS AMANTES SE ENCUENTRAN…**

La ciudad estaba vestida de fiesta, solo faltaban diez días para la inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos, las calles estaban llenas de visitantes de todas partes del mundo, eventos deportivos y culturales se presentaban a los turistas, y antes de volver a casa había un concierto que Elena había insistido no debería perderse.

Una de las técnicas que su maestra de español le había recomendado para practicar la pronunciación del idioma era el escuchar canciones y leer al mismo tiempo la letra de las mismas, ella disfrutaba de esa actividad y había adquirido un acento variado pues escuchaba música de cantantes españoles, mexicanos, venezolanos, puertorriqueños… pero uno de sus favoritos actuaria esa noche, y después del concierto, a Tokio.

Y como siempre, llegaron a traición los recuerdos, ella practicando con sus canciones, con los audífonos puestos y de pronto una voz grave y totalmente desentonada la distrajo, era Tsubasa cantando a voz de cuello la misma canción que ella escuchaba, eran esos detalles inusuales e inesperados los que la alegraban tanto, a veces parecía tan distante pero de pronto llegaba así sin más y le alegraba el día.

Elena le compró el boleto para asistir, con el pretexto de que era el regalo de despedida, y aunque le gustaba la idea no tenía ánimos, pero lo hizo por complacerla.

"¡Oh vamos Sanae! Mueve tu flojo trasero" ordenó frustrada al ver que su amiga seguía sentada en la cama sin aun elegir que vestiría para la ocasión

Ella se fue directo al guardarropa, lo malo es que estaba vacío, claro si ya no volvería ahí, "que demonios, ¿en qué maleta tienes tu ropa?"

"Para que la quieres, solo voy a ponerme unos pantalones y una playera"

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó horrorizada "no puedes ir así de fachosa"

"Si puedo, y así iré, recuerda que ni siquiera terminaremos el concierto porque me vas a llevar al aeropuerto o perderé mi vuelo"

"¿Segura que en verdad quieres irte?"

"Ya es una decision tomada amiga"

"Si pero Tsubasa..."

"De Tsubasa no he sabido nada desde que llegué, creo que esa era la señal que esperaba para marcharme"

"¡Eres una cabeza dura! ¿Te apuesto a que no te vas?"

"¡Si me voy y voy a ir al concierto en jeans y playera y es mi ultima palabra!"

"Te cambias en el aeropuerto para que viajes cómoda, pero conmigo no vas en esas fachas" discutía mientras abría una a una las maletas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba "aquí esta" tomó el vestido y se lo arrojó a la cama "ahora tengo que encontrar los zapatos, el maquillaje pues usaras del mío"

"No quiero" se quejó

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso, apresúrate si no llegaremos tarde"

Afortunadamente para ella su amiga era muy fuerte y no habría problemas para subir todas sus pertenencias al auto, recordaba el momento en que llegó por primera vez a Madrid, tan solo un par de maletas, ahora llevaba el doble de equipaje junto con una enorme mochila sin contar con las cajas que Elena enviaría por paquetería, le había encargado desde antes de comenzar su viaje que las enviara a casa de sus padres pero ella no lo hizo argumentando los entrenamientos previos a los Juegos Olímpicos, solo esperaba que ahora que ella no estaría no lo volviera a olvidar.

Los lugares eran inmejorables, VIP para ser exactos "¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir estos asientos?" preguntó sorprendida

"Bueno, yo también tengo mis conocidos y nunca subestimes el poder que tiene un hombre desesperado"

"¿Cómo que un hombre desesperado?" se sobresaltó aunque tenía días sin escuchar de él supo por sus amigas que estaban concentrados a piedra y lodo y dudaba que pudiera salir porque para él este reto era muy importante

Se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado pero aun así mantuvo la compostura para no delatarse "amiga, no me hagas revelarte los favores que he hecho gracias a mi fuerza, cualquiera se intimida ante mi presencia" sonrió dejándola más o menos convencida.

"¿No habrás golpeado a alguien? ¿O sí?" preguntó horrorizada conociendo el carácter y la fuerza de su amiga

"Algo así, pero fue sin querer queriendo" se excusó

Encontraron estacionamiento en una zona alejada, el lugar estaba a reventar, las filas para ingresar parecían interminables

"Elena, quiero entregarte de una vez las llaves del departamento" extendió la mano pero ella hizo los ademanes negándolo

"No, déjalas, esa siempre será tu casa por si quieres volver, además si necesito un juego pues sacaré unas copias, no te preocupes"

Ella asintió y las volvió a guardar en su bolsa

"Ven Sanae, creo que es por aquí"

El concierto era maravilloso, era increíble la forma en que el público se identificaba con el artista y como coreaba una a una sus canciones, ahora le agradecía a su amiga que la hubiera convencido de asistir al evento, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, si tan solo él estuviera presente…

Ahora Carlos Baute tocaba solo la guitarra, se acerca al micrófono y comienza a hablar con su público

"Con ustedes mi amigo Alex Ubago"

"Buenas Noches Madrid" el público exclamó "esta noche vengo con una encomienda especial, de parte de un buen amigo, que está a punto de perder al amor de su vida por una estupidez, y hoy me ha pedido dedicarle esta canción que representa lo mucho que él te ama… Sanae Nakazawa esta es para ti"

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Tsubasa estaba detrás de todo eso, por eso la insistencia de Elena en ir al concierto antes de volar a Japón

Volteó a verla incrédula aún pero la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga le confirmaba todo

_Tú no sabes que tanto quiero verte_

_Ni las noches que desvele mi mente_

_En mis sueños tu siempre estas presente_

_Que difícil no tenerte_

_Sé que piensas marcharte lo sabia_

_Que me dabas la espalda y no hablarías_

_Estaré aquí esperando hasta que tú decidas_

_Tu no sabias lo feliz que me harías_

Una a una de las palabras, de las frases que formaban esa hermosa canción coincidían con la forma en que ambos se sentían, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y por fin lo comprendió todo, no podía irse, no quería irse, porque su corazón pertenecía a Tsubasa Ozora y era el momento de reencontrarse con él.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Elena le avisó que salieron del apartamento salió de las escaleras para adentrarse y preparar todo, era su última carta, esperaba que todo lo que hizo la convenciera porque de lo contrario no tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella.<p>

El chef de la selección le hizo el favor de prepararle una deliciosa cena, Yukari y Yayoi le ayudaron con las flores y las velas, Yoshiko con el anillo, '_supongo que así se sentía Cenicienta con sus hadas madrinas_' dijo para él; colocaba todo en su lugar, de pronto el ordinario departamento se convirtió en un romántico lugar para dos.

Impaciente revisaba su reloj, tratando de calcular el momento exacto en que ella vendría a su encuentro, no lo podía creer, era como si la hubiera esperado una eternidad, en que se vieran nuevamente frente a frente con la verdad ante ellos sin ocultar sus sentimientos.

Sanae manejaba nerviosa, una desesperación, ansiedad, excitación, todos esos sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho, no quería perder más tiempo, no podía perder más tiempo, ya habían sido muchas las semanas que pasaron alejados, quería verlo, abrazarlo, decirle que sentía mucho haberlo dejado, quería que supiera cuanto lo amaba, quizás debió aceptar la oferta de Elena para llevarla de vuelta al departamento.

El ascensor no llegaba, decidió subir las escaleras, solo eran tres pisos, subió casi de dos en dos los escalones pero el recorrido por el pasillo de la escalera a la puerta fue muy lento, de pronto la asaltaron los miedos, la inseguridad; al fin estuvo frente a la puerta, sus miedos se incrementaron al no notar ninguna luz encendida, extendió su mano para girar la perilla y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba la abrió, lo que sus ojos observaron la dejaron muda y de inmediato se llenaron de lagrimas, sentado en la alfombra junto a la mesa de centro que estaba llena de velas lista para una cena para dos, toda la casa estaba iluminada con velas y flores blancas que despedían un aroma exquisito, él estaba con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, negándose a levantar la mirada por temor a que todo fuera un sueño, producto de su imaginación que lo que más ansiaba era volverla a ver.

Sus labios temblaban al igual que su voz "Tsubasa…"

En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron los miedos de ambos desaparecieron, no había otro lugar en el que no quisieran estar, no había otra persona a la que quisieran pertenecer, sus brazos la envolvieron y ella se apoyó sobre él. Podía sentir su aliento acariciando su cuello mientras le apartó un mechón de su cabello para después levantar su barbilla, en sus ojos brillaba un fuego más fuerte que el de las estrellas, todo lo que necesitaba saber lo leía en su mirada, bajo sus labios hacia los de ella solo para encontrarse a mitad del camino y fundirse en un beso que expresaba todo lo que habían guardado sus corazones por largo tiempo.

La necesidad de aire fue lo que los hizo separarse pero aun así no dejaban de tocarse de acariciarse, sus manos querían sentir que eso era real, que no se trataba de un sueño mas "perdóname mi amor por haber sido tan tonto"

"No, perdóname tu a mí" acariciaba su rostro, su pelo, su cuello, "no debí actuar tan impulsivamente, me arrepiento de todas las cosas horribles que te dije"

"Nada que no fuera verdad mi cielo" acariciaba sus mejillas y con sus pulgares secaba las lagrimas que por ellas descendían "soy un tonto, un idiota, pero te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Cerró sus ojos y en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa "Dímelo otra vez"

"Te amo Tsubasa Ozora y por esa razón no voy a permitirte que digas esas cosas de ti mismo" sentenció

La tomó de ambas manos y la miró fijamente "Y yo te amo Sanae Nakazawa y por eso te digo que soy un tonto cabeza de balón que seguramente olvidara nuestros aniversarios y cenas románticas y querrá ver partidos de futbol en lugar de cenar con nuestros padres, soy un insensible, pero te amo por sobre todas las cosas y me tendrás que aguantar y recordar todo eso porque a cambio yo te ofrezco mi amor eterno e incondicional, fidelidad y obediencia absoluta para que hagas conmigo lo que te dé la gana…"

No lo dejó terminar pues sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un beso profundo "ya sabía yo que me tocaría lidiar contigo" dijo sonriendo

"Entonces, Sanae Nakazawa" con problemas y torpeza sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña cajita negra "me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa"

Lo miró sonriente, segura al igual que la mirada que él le daba "claro que si"

Sacó la joya de su estuche y la colocó sobre la mano de su amada, ella lo miraba arrobada, sus manos se posaron sobre su cuello mientras él tomaba posesión de su cintura "te amo primera asistente"

"Y yo te amo capitán"

* * *

><p>Uno al lado del otro y no paraban de tocarse, de besarse, era la necesidad de hacer tangible su amor<p>

"¿Dijiste que sí?" repetía incrédulo

"Dije que sí" afirmaba

"Entonces tengo todo el derecho de hacer esto" la beso en la frente "y esto" un beso en cada mejilla "y esto" un beso apasionado en su boca "cada vez que se me pegue la gana"

Sus ojos brillaban "pero no se te olvide que ese mismo derecho lo tengo yo" y ahora fue su turno para devolverle sus besos.

"Eres hermosa" se estremeció en un suspiro

"Bésame" respondió y sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo. La mano de Tsubasa se apoyó en el cuello de ella, sus bocas se agitaban, la sincronía que había entre ellos era inspiradora, como si tuvieran una conexión telepática cuando se tocaban, se besaban… él la ayudó a deshacerse de su saco y aunque el aire no estaba frio su cuerpo se estremeció al instante.

Sin previo aviso se alejó "¿Por qué lloras?" la suavidad de su voz casi la hizo sonrojar de no ser por la confusión que causaron sus palabras

"No estoy llorando" sacudió su cabeza y pasó sus manos por los hombros del joven quien también reflejaba confusión en su rostro "¿Por qué creíste que estaba llorando?"

"Yo… yo, me pareció sentir una lagrima por mi mano" ella se sentó sobre su regazo donde ella sintió los signos evidentes de su excitación "creo que me estoy volviendo loco" sonrió mientras ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Sus manos sintieron la suavidad de su camisa cuando la enrolló para sacarla por encima de su cabeza. Le tomó solo unos segundos deslizar sus manos por el cabello oscuro y bajarlas hasta su solido pecho.

Ella podría y quería besarlo por horas y horas de ser posible. Él tenía un sabor dulce en cada momento como si acabara de comer cítricos aunque ella sabía que era su imaginación. Durante mucho tiempo soñó que la tocaba de esa manera, tocando, masajeando suave pero firmemente de un lugar sensible al otro haciéndola perder la razón, transportándola al cielo donde solo ellos existían.

Él se deslizó detrás de ella, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel debido a la cercanía, sus dedos movieron el pelo de su cuello, si el amor fuera algo tangible era lo que sentía de Tsubasa en ese momento. Su mano se deslizó por el costado mientras besaba con toda la suavidad posible su cuello, sujetó firmemente la cadera mientras masajeaba su cuerpo acercándola aun más.

"Te amo" susurró suavemente en su oído con una voz irresistiblemente ronca, su boca se abrió paso en su hombro mientras sus manos elevaban la temperatura de su cuerpo, con pequeñas caricias circulares sus dedos recorrían sus brazos hasta que sus manos quedaron entrelazadas, un apretón de la mano de ella fue la única respuesta coherente que su cuerpo era capaz de dar, cualquier memoria, cualquier fantasía que hubiera tenido no se comparaba con lo placentero que era estar con él.

Con toda la delicadeza y ternura del mundo la recostó sobre la cama, se encontraban frente a frente, sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron, una sonrisa que daba todas las respuestas. Su boca volvió sobre su piel de forma pausada, sin ninguna prisa, ella acariciaba su pelo mientras él besaba su abdomen despojándola de la última prenda que estorbaba "ahora te veo más hermosa que nunca"

Sus manos rozaban, acariciaban sus muslos sin ningún impedimento de por medio, besaba su cadera, su vientre, sus dedos rozaron el interior de su pierna, "Tsubasa" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en forma de susurro

"¿Si?" preguntó en voz baja sin dejar que sus manos abandonaran su labor

Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro "mis sentimientos por ti me asustan"

Se incorporó para quedar frente a frente, beso con ternura sus ojos, sus labios y sonrió "déjalos fluir" susurró "lo que yo siento por ti siempre me han aterrorizado, pero ya no voy a permitir que ese miedo me impida disfrutar el tenerte a mi lado" ella no pudo ocultar el brillo de sus ojos, la verdad que veía en los de él, la certeza de que era correspondida plenamente él lo notó y continuó hablando "te asustas cuando obtienes algo que has esperado siempre, tienes miedo de perderlo, encontrar la persona sin la que no puedes vivir, es como haber vivido siempre entre sombras y de pronto esa persona llega y ves todo con los colores más vivos que hayas visto jamás"

"Hazme el amor" suplicó como si eso nunca fuera a suceder, deslizó sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho "por favor"

"No tienes que pedirlo, esa siempre fue mi intención" su boca se posó firmemente en la de ella, uniendo sus cuerpos desnudos y con su mano posesionándose de su cara intensificando su profundo y apasionado beso, no era su primer beso de esa noche pero había algo en él que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara. Apretó sus piernas contra su espalda, queriendo fundir su cuerpo con el de él, mientras las manos de su amante recorrían y encendían cada centímetro de su piel.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia acariciando el pelo, la espalda, las piernas, todo el cuerpo de su amante a su placer, él presionaba su pecho, besaba su cuello, sus bocas se encontraron y su lengua se deslizó lenta, agónicamente en la boca de ella tomando posesión también de esa parte de su cuerpo, mordiendo sus labios, colocó su frente sobre la de ella y sus miradas se unieron nuevamente al igual que sus cuerpos, su respiración se estremeció ella no podía ocultar su sonrisa producto de sentirlo la sensación placentera de tenerlo dentro de ella

"Mírame" murmuró mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de ella quien abrió sus ojos para toparse con la oscura profundidad de su mirada "por favor" susurró

Su cuerpo se curvaba contra ella con cada golpe, con cada movimiento, sus bocas abiertas trataban de obtener algo de aire, el silencio se rompió cuando ella no pudo contener más un pequeño gemido de pasión, suavemente levantó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, su rostro se enrojeció mas cuando al verlo no pudo evitar gemir nuevamente.

"Te amo" dijo suavemente mientras depositaba besos en su cara, ella quería decir algo pero sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, su aliento se forzaba cada vez mas haciendo temblar sus labios, se abrazaba desesperada a su cuello cerrando sus puños sobre su espalda. Lento después rápido, superficial, luego profundo, su cuerpo vibraba, sus labios temblaron mas, frente a frente se encontraban, ella abrió sus ojos para observar como él abría su boca tratando de obtener más aire y también cerraba sus ojos, una gota de sudor resbalaba desde su frente bajaba por sus mejillas y se evaporaba en su pecho, estaba perdiendo el control, fue su turno de fallar, ahora él también temblaba y se sacudió junto con ella y un fuerte sonido escapó de su boca solo para ser callado con un beso de su parte mientras su simiente llenaba sus entreñas.

"Si" exhaló

"Si" exhalo ella también, de forma idéntica.

Tiernamente sus manos tomaron la cara de ella para encontrarse en un beso profundo y apasionado, sus manos débiles solo acariciaban su cara, poco a poco la sacó del beso pero siguió acariciando su rostro "no puedo creer que esto haya pasado"

"Honestamente yo tampoco" sonrió ella "pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo"

Sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, sus cuerpos comenzaban a sentir esa agradable sensación de cansancio que viene después de hacer el amor "¿Tienes entrenamiento mañana?" preguntó mientras se acurrucaba a su lado sintiendo como él asentía con la cabeza

"¿Estas cansado?" sonrió al notar los visibles signos del cansancio en su rostro

"Solo un poco"

"¿Quieres dormir?" sus dedos acariciaban lentamente su pecho

"¿Eso significa que tendría que dejar de hablar contigo?"

Con una pequeña sonrisa respondió "podría ser, debes dormir"

Sus brazos la envolvieron fuertemente "creo que puedo estar despierto toda la noche, hace tanto que quiero estar así contigo que no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo"

Sus dedos pasaron de su pecho a su cabello, acariciándolo, masajeándolo

"Eso es trampa, me estás haciendo conciliar el sueño"

Ella sonrió "no quería hacerte dormir, pero siempre quise pasar mis dedos por tu pelo"

"Me encanta" bostezó "pero mira lo que me estás haciendo" sus ojos se veían aun mas somnolientos "me estas arrullando"

"Yo nunca haría eso" sonrió divertida

"Mentirosa"

"Bueno, tal vez" continuó sonriendo "pero es que no sabes lo impresionantemente guapo que te ves cuando estas durmiendo" guardo silencio por unos momentos, se dio cuenta de la indiscreción que había cometido

Orgulloso y sonriente se apoyó sobre su codo para verla de cerca "¿Crees que no lo sé?" afirmó recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos en su casa, era imposible que él pudiera conciliar el sueño teniéndola a su lado

"¡Eres un vanidoso!"

"No" su adormilada sonrisa brillaba "tú me lo dijiste cuando pensabas que dormía, ¿recuerdas? La vez que llegaron las chicas de Japón"

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente "no es cierto" trató de darle la espalda

"¡Oh claro que sí!" sus fuertes brazos la atraparon evitando que se separara de su lado, un beso ligero depositó en su frente "tú dices las cosas más tiernas cuando crees que no te estoy escuchado"

"¡Cállate!" rió en voz baja

Él frotó su brazo "me dijiste que soy el hombre más guapo que hayas visto jamás"

"Nunca"

"Si, si lo dijiste, también dijiste muchas veces que me amabas"

"Mentiras" rió de nuevo

"También dijiste ¡no congelen las sobras!" expresó con voz aguda imitando la de Sanae "parecía algo muy importante"

"¡Oh por Dios!" puso sus manos sobre su boca, Elena siempre le decía que porque eran tan importantes las sobras "¡es cierto!"

"No te avergüences conmigo mi amor, si quieres decirme cuanto me amas ya no tendrás que esperar a que me duerma"

"Eres un engreído"

Continuaron con besos y caricias, pero el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación "si vas a fingir que estas dormido para que yo hable contigo de una vez te advierto que no funcionará" continuaba el silencio excepto por el sonido de su respiración "porque no voy a hacerlo" el brazo que tenía alrededor de ella se sentía relativamente flácido, pero de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "buenas noches mi sexy amor"

"¡Sabía que estabas fingiendo!"

"No esta noche mi amor, esta noche solo quiero abrazarte y dormir contigo entre mis brazos"

"¿Aunque hable dormida? Necesitas descansar antes del entrenamiento, aunque yo solo este hable y hable y hable y te ponga los nervios de punta"

"Aunque cantes con mariachi"

"¿Aunque no te deje dormir el resto de tu vida?"

"Entonces tendremos que buscar en que ocuparnos durante toda la noche"

"Te amo" lo besó en la mejilla

"Yo también te amo, ahora cállate y déjame dormir"


	17. Chapter 17

**TEORIA DE LA CONSPIRACION**

El sol resplandecía sobre la ciudad de Madrid, un nuevo día comenzaba en la villa olímpica, los atletas que ya la habían ocupado hacían uso de las instalaciones para estar en perfectas condiciones en cuanto comenzaran las competencias.

El equipo japonés se dirigía a las canchas pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse a su capitán ya realizando ejercicios de calentamiento, con una cara de felicidad y una sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro.

Adormilado Kojiro preguntó "¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?"

"Ni idea, creo que a él no lo desvelaron las gimnastas con la música, o por lo menos tuvo un mejor desayuno que el nuestro"

El resto del equipo se les unió y también observaban extrañados al capitán "buenos días capitán"

"Buenos días compañeros, esta hermosa la mañana verdad"

"No, para mí que si anda drogado" aclaró Hyuga y todos comenzaron a correr alrededor de la cancha.

Ningún inconveniente, ninguna interrupción ocurrió en el entrenamiento, todo transcurría de forma normal hasta que unas voces familiares los alteraron a sus espaldas se escuchó "¡Hola Ryo ya llegamos!" el defensa cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y se encogió de hombros, la pesadilla había comenzado "adelantamos el viaje no te da gusto"

"Si, no te da gusto Ishizaki" se burló Genzo provocando la risa general, pero la familia de Ishizaki no era la única que ya había hecho el viaje.

"¡Nosotros amamos al portero!" el grito fuerte y agudo provocó la misma reacción que en el defensa

"Jo Jo Jo" ahora fue Kojiro quien se reía irónico "¿Y esas mujeres quienes son Wakabayashi?"

Solo contestó con un gruñido

"Oh vamos Genzo, de todas formas nos vamos a enterar" lo invitó el capitán

"Arrrrrgh" gruñó "son mi madre y mis hermanas" continuó corriendo ahora con paso mas acelerado lo que los obligó a apresurarse para conocer la información completa

"¿Tus hermanas? ¿Tienes hermanas?"

"Si, tengo cuatro fastidiosas hermanas"

"No lo puedo creer, ¡pensábamos que eras hijo único!"

"Pues ya ven que no"

"¿Entonces porque eres así?"

"¿Así como?"

"Malcriado, caprichoso, prepotente, presumido…"

"Síguele, síguele"

"¡Es que son las características del hijo único!"

"Oye Wakabayashi, seguro que si son tus hermanas"

De mala gana contestó "Pues eso dicen, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Porque feas no son"

"Así es, son guapas y ricas, con eso no importaría tenerte como cuñado" agregó uno de los Tachibana

"¡Cállense Idiotas!"

* * *

><p>Al término del entrenamiento el señor Katagiri les informó que había organizado una comida con sus familiares pues no podrían verlos una vez iniciada la justa olímpica.<p>

Cantaba, tarareaba mientras se terminaba de arreglar para la reunión, Taro lo veía intrigado, la noche anterior él se quedó dormido y no supo a que horas había aparecido y de pronto en la mañana se levanto antes que todos y estaba con esa nueva actitud

"Tsubasa, te espero para irnos juntos"

"Eh, no, adelántate Misaki"

Taro lo notó nervioso "vamos, no te falta tanto"

La puerta se abrió sin tocar, obviamente eran sus molestos amigos quienes no tenían ningún sentido de la privacidad "¿ya están listos? Vámonos que tengo mucha hambre"

"Yo ya comí algo y llevo botana, mas vale ir preparado porque nunca sabes con que te van a salir, además en esas fiestas siempre sirven bien poquito" explicó Ryo

"Yo ya terminé, solo falta Tsubasa pero no quiere que lo esperemos"

"Que te pasa capitán, ni que te fueras a maquillar"

"Es que voy a pasar por alguien" los ojos de todos se abrieron sorprendidos "nos vemos al rato" se fue sin darles ninguna explicación

* * *

><p>Wakabayashi compartía la mesa con los padres de Tsubasa pero se encontraba rodeado de las mujeres de su familia, por un lado su madre que constantemente pasaba el peine por su cabeza tratando de aplacarle el cabello a lo que él se negaba y movía con frecuencia su cabeza "¡ya mamá! Así me gusta peinarme a mi"<p>

"¿A eso llamas peinarte? Parece que traes un erizo en la cabeza"

"Así se usa ahora" se defendió enfadado mientras con su mano retiraba de su cabeza la de su madre

"¿En donde se usa así? ¿En la penitenciaria?"

La madre de Tsubasa sonreía y se abochornaba al mismo tiempo, esa era la misma actitud que tuvo con su hijo mayor y que ahora sufría el más pequeño

"No si para que hagan las cosas bien tiene que andar uno detrás de ellos" se vio interrumpida en sus regaños por una llamada a su celular, era su esposo que iba saliendo de Alemania para reunirse con ellas "si cariño aquí te esperamos, si, cuídate, ¡no se te olvide meter la jícama al refrigerador! ¿Cómo que cual jícama? La que esta junto a la estufa… no esa no… ¡la que parece una papa pero mas grande!"

Por otro lado dos de sus hermanas conversaban ininterrumpidamente entre ellas, la otra jugaba con Daichi y la mayor hablaba y hablaba con él sin darle un respiro "y entonces Ángela me pregunto que qué ropa debía llevar al viaje y yo le dije pues depende que lugares vas a visitar, solo eran tres días pero mínimo necesitas unos diez cambios de ropa mas algo de ropa bonita para salir por las noches, porque la última vez que fuimos a Francia nos topamos con unos amigos que…"

"Señora Ozora, ¿usted sabe a donde iba Tsubasa?"

La sonrisa de su rostro se hizo aun mas grande y asintió "si"

"Oh" expresó "¿Y no le gustaría compartirlo con nosotros?"

"No estés molestando a Natsuko" le dio un manotazo "¿Qué te he dicho de andar de chismoso?"

"Ouch" se quejó "No ando de chismoso madre, solo quiero saber en donde está el capitán"

* * *

><p>Unos enormes brazos lo abrazaron y levantaron en vilo sacándole el aire y sacudiéndolo fuertemente "muchas felicidades al novio"<p>

Con dificultad y voz entrecortada dijo "no quedará mucho de él si me sigues tratando así"

"Oh lo siento" lo bajó avergonzada "es que estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos"

Sus disculpas ya no fueron escuchadas porque en ese instante hizo su aparición la razón de su existencia y todo lo demás se desvaneció

"Hola" saludó tímidamente

"Hola mi amor" su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar "te ves hermosa" la tomó de las manos y la besó tiernamente "¿nos vamos?"

"Si, solo dejo mi anillo y nos vamos"

Ambos habían acordado dar a conocer su relación pero mantener en secreto su compromiso por lo menos hasta que terminaran los juegos, no querían dar pie a que pensaran que el próximo enlace distraería al capitán de sus obligaciones.

* * *

><p>En la mesa de al lado, espalda con espalda se encontraba Ryo Ishizaki que al igual que el portero titular tenían problemas con la familia tan 'folklórica' que tenían, pero a diferencia de Genzo, Ryo ya había aprendido a bloquearse y a ignorar lo que su madre le recitaba.<p>

"Ryo" dijo en voz más que baja

Ishizaki seguía comiendo galletas que sacaba de la bolsa de su saco

"Ryo" repitió ante la nula respuesta del defensa "te estoy hablando" y nada hasta que extendió su brazo para alcanzar la bolsa de la que comía su amigo

"¡Hey! Son mías"

"Pues te estoy hablando para que me compartas y no mas no me haces caso"

"Ten" le dio otra bolsa "y ya cállate"

* * *

><p>Justo al llegar al restaurante fue abordado por el representante del equipo, quería revisar algunas fechas con él<p>

"¿Van a tardar mucho?"

"Espero que no"

"¿Te importa si me adelanto? Me gustaría saludar a las chicas"

Le dio un beso en la mejilla "ve, enseguida te alcanzo"

Tranquila caminó hacia la entrada, le daban nervios el pensar que se enfrentaría a todos de vuelta pero tenía muchas ganas de saludar a sus amigas y cómplices, solo esperaba que sus oídos estuvieran lo suficientemente preparados para soportar los gritos de ellas al enterarse de que se quedaba con Tsubasa.

Al entrar al lugar notó la gran cantidad de personas, los meseros iban y venían, sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz del lugar y tratando de encontrar algún rostro conocido, en el fondo se encontraban Ryo y Genzo peleando por las galletas cuando un grito agudo los hizo casi saltar de sus asientos, ellas creían que había partido a Japón, lo que menos esperaban era encontrársela ahí.

"¡Sanae!"

"¡Anego!" gritaron los jugadores quienes trataron de ponerse de pie pero fueron reprendidos inmediatamente por sus respectivas madres

Las managers quienes se encontraban en una especie de reunión privada, algo alteradas, bueno, más que de costumbre hasta parecían perritos chihuahueños de lo nerviosas que estaban, tratando un asunto que parecía muy secreto.

"¿Sanae? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensábamos que ya estarías en Japón" dijo Yukari mientras la abrazaba

"Que gusto volverte a ver, que bueno que estas aquí, no sabes cómo te extrañamos"

"¡Mírate!" la tomó Yoshiko de las manos "te ves muy bien, te veo diferente, creo que te hizo muy bien ese viaje"

"Gracias chicas, yo también las extrañe mucho, espero que no les moleste este ligero cambio de planes" eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero ellas estaban tan ocupadas con otro 'asunto' importante que no le prestaron atención

"Sanae, tenemos que hacer una reunión urgente, además de que nos tienes que contar todo lo que ha pasado tenemos algo muy importante que decirte, ¡no lo vas a creer!" dijo Yukari en voz baja haciendo que se juntaran aun mas.

Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon por detrás mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar y dejando mudas y boquiabiertas a las managers "¿Qué es lo que no va a creer?"

Incapaces de articular palabra solo se quedaban viendo las demostraciones de cariño que se daban el capitán y la primera asistente, él seguía con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y había colocado su barbilla sobre su hombro "¿Qué les dijiste mi amor para que se quedaran mudas? ¡Eso si es una novedad!"

Yukari balbuceaba "este… ella… yo… ¿Tu?" señalaba a Sanae, luego a Yayoi, después a él, todo sin ningún sentido

Para ese momento y a pesar de los reclamos de sus progenitoras, Ryo y Genzo se acercaban peligrosamente a la pareja, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, tenían que comprobar por sí mismos que el que se encontraba ahí era su capitán.

Tsubasa notó la cara de desconcierto y sorpresa que tenían, no paraba de sonreír mientras ellos se acercaban solo para quedarse igual de mudos que sus amigas. Si bien habían acordado ocultar su compromiso, lo que no iban a esconder era su relación y eso incluía la demostración pública de sus afectos en momentos como ese en que estaban rodeados por sus amigos, pensaban que sería más difícil acostumbrarse al cambio en su relación, pero después de lo sucedido la noche anterior les era imposible no estar cerca tocándose, acariciándose, estando cerca para calmar sus deseos que rápidamente se estaban convirtiendo en una necesidad insaciable.

* * *

><p><em>La bola salió disparada por encima del enrejado, pero no fue la fuerza del bateo lo que llamó su atención, sino lo que había del otro lado de la cerca, se suponía que el lugar debería estar lleno de deportistas jóvenes, pero no 'tan' jóvenes; su curiosidad le ganó y decidió ir a investigar que pasaba con esa pequeñita.<em>

"_Hola"_

"_Hola" respondió tranquilamente mientras balanceaba sus pies en la banca_

"_No eres muy pequeña para ser atleta"_

_Ella se le quedo viendo con cara de incredulidad "es que no soy atleta" afirmó_

_Maki no quería reírse de la pequeña, se veía que tenía un carácter fuerte, pero le extrañaba que estuviera sola y precisamente en la villa olímpica "si no eres atleta entonces ¿qué haces aquí?"_

"_No puedo darte esa información porque tengo prohibido hablar con extraños" respondió tajante y con una mirada fuerte que le recordaba a alguien._

_Ella inmediatamente le extendió la mano en señal de saludo "soy Maki Akamine" _

_Aun con cierta desconfianza le devolvió el saludo "Naomi" apenas tocó su mano _

"_Ves, ahora ya no soy una desconocida" la niña asintió "y dime Naomi, ¿de dónde saliste?"_

"_Del útero de mi mamá"_

_Sintió que su rostro se cubría de un candor inesperado, al ser hija única desconocía el trato hacia los niños y al parecer ahora venían más listos y despiertos que de costumbre. _

"_¿Si sabes que los bebes crecen en los úteros de las mamas?" preguntó preocupada debido a la reacción de la joven_

"_Sí, sí, claro, pero yo me refería al lugar donde vives"_

"_Oh, claro, yo vivo en el planeta tierra" respondió orgullosa "¿si sabes que hay ocho planetas en el sistema solar?, solían ser nueve pero dijeron que Plutón era muy chiquito y pues le quitaron el titulo de planeta"_

_Cada vez era más imposible contener la risa ante las ocurrencias de la chiquilla "bueno Naomi del planeta tierra" se puso de pie "fue un placer conocerte" ella pretendía volver a las canchas para practicar "y gracias por la información"_

"_Espera Maki"_

"_Que pasa Naomi"_

"_Es que, es que me perdí" Ella levanto la ceja con cara de interrogación "es que se suponía que veníamos a visitar a mi hermano antes de que comenzaran los juegos pero había muchas mamás y mucha gente y yo me fastidié de estar ahí además de que no estaba mi hermano y salí a buscarlo y ahora no sé cómo encontrarlos" contó preocupada_

"_Será mejor que te lleve con los guardias para que ellos te entreguen con tu familia"_

"_¡NO!" brincó de la banca "es que si mi hermano se entera que me escapé me va a regañar, mejor déjame cerca de donde él esta y así hago como que estaba jugando por ahí" la miró con unos ojos que no se podía resistir_

"_Eso es hacer trampa"_

"_No si ellos no se enteran"_

"_Bueno, pero en qué parte está tu hermano"_

"_Pues no se" enseñó las palmas de las manos "pero seguramente esta con todos los futbolistas, porque él es futbolista"_

"_Ah, entonces ya se a donde llevarte"_

_La niña con toda la confianza del mundo la tomó de la mano "¿de camino podrías comprarme un refresco?"_

"_Claro, en cuanto veamos una máquina expendedora compramos uno"_

"_Gracias"_

_Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, tarareaba y platicaba animadamente de todo y de nada, cerca de la entrada donde se toparon con el portero titular de la selección japonesa _

"_¡Gen!" corrió a su encuentro_

"_Naomi, ¿de dónde vienes?"_

"_Andaba por ahí paseando, por favor no les digas nada"_

"_Bueno, de todas formas creo que no han notado tu ausencia" volteó a ver a la joven que la acompañaba "¿no nos vas a presentar?"_

"_¡Oh mis modales!" se excusó "ella es mi amiga Maki Akamine, Maki, él es mi amigo Genzo Wakabayashi"_

"_Mucho gusto Maki" saludó_

"_Ella es beisbolista y también va a participar en los juegos olímpicos, ella vive en Okinawa" agregó la pequeña_

_Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, beisbolista, Okinawa, Takeshi, Maki, ¡LOTERIA! Su mirada se iluminó al hacer las conjeturas, seguramente ella era la misteriosa deportista que había conocido Kojiro, era hora de confirmarlo y hacerle pagar algunas de las que le debía._

"_Gracias por traer a la pequeña Naomi Hyuga" resalto de forma pausada el nombre de la pequeña, por su reacción supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella era el amor secreto del Tigre._

_Cuando ella escuchó el apellido se sorprendió, esa niña era la hermana de Kojiro, las coincidencias de la vida "no fue nada, fue un placer conocerte Genzo, me tengo que ir aun tenemos que entrenar"_

_Dio la media vuelta de inmediato, se sentía ansiosa y quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible de ahí, él lo notó y también corrió para alcanzarla no podía perder esta oportunidad "Maki, espera"_

_Se detuvo en seco "si"_

"_En un rato tenemos una comida que organiza la federación, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme"_

_Se sorprendió de la propuesta del portero, su mente no funcionaba bien "no sé si pueda, tengo entrenamiento"_

"_Oh, vamos, aunque sea un rato" pidió "mira, te anoto los datos del lugar y si te animas ahí te espero"_

_En un pedazo de papel escribió y se lo entregó "de verdad me gustaría que nos acompañaras"_

_Se limitó a asentir y siguió su camino de regreso_

* * *

><p>Tsubasa veía divertido como sus amigos venían caminando cada vez más de prisa, hombro con hombro empujando para ver quien llegaba primero con su capitán, para ver quien ganaba el chisme de la más que evidente reconciliación.<p>

El capitán no soltó a su asistente, por el contrario, en cuanto ellos estuvieron frente a la pareja le dio un beso que no les dejo dudas de que estaban juntos.

Las bocas de ambos jugadores estaban abiertas incrédulos aun de lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, manoteaban, movían sus bocas pero de ellas no salía ningún sonido, el portero los señaló a ambos y luego se cruzó de brazos desesperado por no coordinar sus pensamientos.

"Parece que todos están mudos hoy mi amor, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si, eso me parece muy extraño" le respondió con cara divertida

"Mejor vámonos de aquí que la comida parece que va a estar muy aburrida" la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar solo para ser detenidos por un coro unísono

"¡Esperen!"

En seco se pararon "parece que ya recordaron cómo hablar"

"¡No nos culpen por quedarnos sin habla!" se defendió Ryo "ustedes tienen la culpa, que si te odio, que si me voy, que hay te quedas con esos idiotas, que vete con tu marinerito, que ya no me gusta el futbol, que a ver a quien golpeo, que levanto en armas a las managers" soltó como letanía

Ahora fue el turno de ellos para sonrojarse

"No pueden jugar así con nuestros sentimientos" movía la cabeza el portero

Pero quien si jugaba con los sentimientos ajenos era él, enfundada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco con una banda café que contrastaba en la cintura y acentuaba su perfecta figura, con el cabello suelto y un poco más largo ahora si la veía como una mujer, o quizás siempre la vio de esa forma pero ahora se daba cuenta de ello, parecía desorientada, buscaba a alguien, Genzo quien estaba de espaldas y tan ocupado enterándose de los pormenores de la reconciliación de sus amigos que olvidó por completo a su invitada, no así Kojiro Hyuga quien al ver el alboroto que había entre managers y jugadores se decidió unírseles, pero la visión que apareció en la puerta lo hizo pararse en seco, su corazón latía con una fuerza que nunca había sentido ni en el mejor de los partidos, la sangre llegaba a todos los rincones de su cuerpo incluso aquellos que no sabía que existían, por primera vez se sentía vivo.

"Maki, hola" gritó la pequeña desde su lugar

Kojiro despertó del sueño, Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, las managers voltearon todas al mismo lugar, y Tsubasa, bueno, Tsubasa estaba muy ocupado.

"Llegó mi invitada" todos vieron desconcertados al portero "en un momento regreso"

Kojiro no creía lo que veía, su amigo Wakabayashi iba directamente hacia ella y ella sonreía, no era posible que él le hubiera hecho eso.

"Qué bueno que te animaste a venir" saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla, de reojo veía como cambiaba el semblante del Tigre "ven, voy a presentarte con mis amigos"

Hyuga giró y se fue detrás de ellos, Wakabayashi tenía que darle una explicación más que convincente. Las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día, ni siquiera cuando dormían dejaban de hablar y ahora parecía que los ratones les habían comido la lengua.

"Chicos, ella es mi amiga Maki Akamine, es beisbolista vive en Okinawa y también está aquí para los Juegos Olímpicos, Maki ellos son mis amigos Ryo, Yukari, Yayoi, Sanae, el despistado que está a su lado es Tsubasa y por último Yoshiko, ah y ahí viene Kojiro Hyuga"

"Nosotros ya nos conocíamos Wakabayashi" dijo en tono serio

"¿En serio?" quiso sonar sorprendido "¿y en donde se conocieron?"

"En Okinawa previo al Mundial Juvenil" respondió ella de forma tímida

"Oh, qué bien, vamos te presento al resto de la pandilla" la tomó de la mano dejando a todos sorprendidos

La comida transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, solo las sorpresas que representaron el regreso de Sanae y la aparición de Genzo con una amiga.

* * *

><p>Kojiro se encontraba muy serio y pensativo, si bien nunca le había dado ningún tipo de señal de que estaba interesado en ella él sentía que sí había interés de su parte y mas después de los encuentros que tuvieron, sobre todo en Italia; pero de pronto, a la primera de cambios ella aparecía de nuevo y acompañada por el cretino de Wakabayashi, y eso no lo iba a permitir.<p>

"Maki se disculpó y salió unos momentos, la estaba pasando realmente bien de no ser por la incomodidad que sentía con las miradas que Hyuga le lanzaba, el aire fresco la reavivó se sintió más tranquila hasta que una presencia conocida la volvió a tensar"

"Así que, ¿tú y Wakabayashi eh?"

"¿perdón?" preguntó confusa

"Es tu novio, o sales con él o que se yo, digo, si no, no te traería a la comida con las familias" aclaró frio, molesto y hasta celoso

"¿Y si es así a ti que te importa?" Genzo hizo su aparición, minutos después de que ella salió se dio cuenta de que Hyuga también había desaparecido, era consciente de que mínimo iba a recibir un puñetazo, pero todo sea por los amigos.

"¿Eh?"

"Si, que a ti que te importa con quien salgo yo, o ella" se puso al lado de la joven y pasó su mano por la cintura de ella

No lo pudo resistir mas, eso ya era demasiada libertad, la ira se apodero del delantero y se concentró toda en su brazo derecho que termino estrellándose en el vientre del portero que fue a parar al suelo.

"¡Eres un idiota!"

"Idiota yo, él idiota es él, que derechos cree tener para invitarte"

"¿Y por qué no habría de invitarme?"

"Pues porque, porque…"

"Porque qué"

Él ya estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban en una "¡pues porque yo no quiero que salgas con nadie más que yo!"

Se sorprendió pero no bajo la mirada "yo tampoco quiero salir con nadie que no seas tú"

"Pues bien, porque yo te quiero"

"Pues yo también te quiero"

"Pues… es la primera vez que nos lo decimos"

"Pues es verdad"

"Bien porque te voy a besar"

"Pues mas te vale"

Y toda la pasión contenida se desembocó en un beso, no eran conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" gritó Naomi a todo pulmón "¡ella quiere robarle su goma de mascar!" se quejó por la escena que sucedia frente a sus ojos

"Oigan" una voz ahogada los llamaba "si ya acabaron y antes de que le expliquen a Naomi ¿me podrían ayudar a levantarme?"

Kojiro se avergonzó, había golpeado a su amigo, rápidamente se acerco y le tendió la mano, momento que aprovecho el portero para devolverle el golpe

"¡Idiota! Si apenas la conocí en la mañana, lo que tiene que hacer uno para que los amigos sean felices"


	18. Chapter 18

**LA MUJER MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA**

Caminaban de la mano por los jardines de la Villa Olímpica, hablando de todo, contandose lo que habian hecho mientras estuvieron separados, Sanae queria saber cómo lo habian pasado con sus amigas enojadas, como logro convencerlas de que lo ayudaran y sobre todo, que había pasado en la reunión con sus padres.

De pronto se detuvo, la tomó de ambas manos depositandole suaves besos en ellas, Sanae sabía que algo le iba a pedir y conociendo al capitán podria estar en problemas "Sanae"

"Si"

"Hay algo que quiero pedirte" sonaba nervioso

Ella lo miró intrigada "¿que es?"

"Ya se que nuestra relación ha sido, digamoslo sui generis, nos hemos saltado muchas etapas, pero hay una fantasía que quiero cumplir" ella se sobresaltó, los colores invadieron su rostro provocando la risa del joven "no me malinterpretes mi amor, bueno, si, después" le guiñó el ojo "pero lo que quiero es tener una cita contigo, y no me importa si es de día o de noche, en el cine o en la playa o en cualquier lugar que quieras, siempre que sea a tu lado, porque yo quiero decirte lo bella que eres por dentro y por fuera y que te amo y que me voy a casar contigo y que quiero tener bebes contigo, esa es mi fantasía"

En los ojos de ella brillaba la ilusión y el amor que se tenían "con gusto acepto salir contigo"

Él cubrió sus sedosos labios con los propios, el solo contacto hizo que las pocas neuronas capaces de formular algun pensamiento desaparecieran, hasta que el silbido conocido junto con unas palmadas hicieron que se separaran "¡Hey!" gritó "uno, dos, tres, ¡falta una mano!"

Lentamente se separó de la joven pero mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura y volteó enojado a ver a su amigo el portero "¿Te han dicho lo inoportuno que eres Genzo?"

"Si, bastantes veces" se acercó mas a la pareja "pero ahora se trata de una emergencia"

"¿Cual?" preguntaron

"Nuestras mamás"

La repentina noticia que tenían, aunada con la presencia de la familia creaba un ambiente tenso e insoportable y que podría traer graves consecuencias para el desempeño de los mismos en la competencia, y mas cuando les dijeron que no querian que los acompañaran en los partidos, temían que con su presencia y su radar materno su secreto fuera revelado.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestras mamás?"

"Déjenmelas a mi, yo me encargo de ellas"

"¡No vayas a decirles nada!" ordenó el capitán conociendo lo comunicativo que era el portero

"Solo diré lo indispensable, verán que hoy mismo se regresan a Japón y las tendré tan ocupadas que no volverán a molestarnos"

Todos estaban apesadumbrados "¿Confías en él?" preguntó Sanae

"No nos queda de otra mi amor"

Todo el séptimo piso del hotel era ocupado por las familias de los futbolistas japoneses, era una pequeña comunidad, incluso los administradores del inmueble les prepararon un salón para que se reunieran en privado, ahí fue donde él las reunió.

"Hola reinas como están" por un lado abrazaba a su madre y con el otro a la mamá de Tsubasa

"Deja de ser adulador que estamos muy molestos con ustedes" lo reprendió su mamá "¿Por qué no nos quieren a su lado?"

"Pero mami, no es que no las queramos a nuestro lado, a ver díganme" todas comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor "que haríamos nosotras sin ustedes" ellas lo veían incrédulas, "pues nada"

"¡No nos quieren!" se quejó la señora Ishizaki

"Claro que si mi cabecita de algodón" ahora acariciaba la cabeza de la mamá de Ryo "que sedoso está su cabello, ¿Qué shampoo usa?"

"No cambies la conversación, ¿Dónde están el resto de los muchachos?"

"Ocupados entrenando"

"No seas mentiroso, ¿Por qué no quieren darnos la cara?"

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo soy el vocero oficial, si venimos todos en tropel pues ya sabemos en lo que esta reunión se convertiría"

"Ya no nos aman, claro ya fueron campeones del mundo, ahora tienen todo para ganar una medalla de oro, ya hasta novias tienen, para que quieren a sus madres"

"Pero es que si las amamos, el amor a la madre es tan grande como el amor a la camiseta, igual que luchamos en el campo por nuestro equipo así luchamos por el amor de ustedes, los jugadores sabemos que nadie ama la camiseta como uno y todo hijo sabe que nadie ama más a su mamá que él"

"Y entonces porque quieren que nos regresemos a Japón"

"Eso vengo yo a explicarles, pero por favor se tendrán que limitar a lo que yo les diga, no puedo darles mas información o estaré rompiendo mi palabra, pero tenemos una misión importante que encargarles"

"A ver, que es eso tan importante que quieren que hagamos" desafió la señora Wakabayashi

Respiró profundo, no sabía como tomarían semejante noticia "¿Se creen capaces de preparar una hermosa boda en solo tres semanas?" soltó a quemarropa

"¡¿QUE?" exclamaron todas juntas y de pronto la calma que había se disipó, todas hablaban entre ellas hacían conjeturas se desesperaban

"Calma" nadie lo escuchaba "silencio" el caos era total, se paró sobre una silla, llevó su mano a su boca y lanzó un fuerte silbido como los que usaba en el campo para llamar a los defensas

La sala enmudeció, los semblantes eran de preocupación ¿de quien seria la boda?

"¿Quiénes se casan?" la pregunta la hizo Natsuko Ozora por obvias razones la mas preocupada

"Eso no puedo revelárselos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se los prometí, en realidad se iban a casar y nadie se iba a enterar, yo los convencí de que ustedes tendrían que participar, necesito que se vayan a Japón y preparen todo, cuando se llegue la fecha descubrirán quien de ustedes es la afortunada suegra" sonrió

"No me gusta para nada esto, no estoy de acuerdo" se quejó la señora Ishizaki

"Bueno, esa es la opción que les damos, la toman o la dejan, yo tengo que llevar una respuesta, ustedes díganme si quieren que su hijo se case en secreto y ustedes no se enteren" amenazó

El murmullo comenzó nuevamente pero ahora de forma ordenada, conocían a sus hijos y sabían que eran capaces de todo, no les quedo otra más que aceptar en las condiciones que ellos proponían.

Genzo estaba nervioso, que ellas estuvieran tan tranquilas, algo les iban a pedir, se separaron y al fin habló la mama de Ryo en representación de todas

"Ok, ustedes ganan" el portero sonrió triunfante

"Después de todo nosotros ya les enseñamos lo bueno y lo malo, ustedes sabrán"

"Si, ya los castigará Dios" fueron algunos de los reproches que le tocó escuchar

Nuevamente tomó la palabra la señora Ishizaki "pero a cambio queremos presupuesto abierto" se cortó su respiración "cada uno nos entregará su tarjeta ilimitada" sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente "incluso de aquellos quienes no tienen pareja puesto que no se ha revelado nada" sudaba frio "y no queremos ninguna queja de su parte"

Tragó saliva, "aceptado"

* * *

><p>Tal y como lo dijo Wakabayashi, las señoras tomaron sus cosas y volvieron a Japón, no a sus ciudades de origen sino a Shizuoka donde se llevaría a cabo el enlace en la villa Wakabayashi, la más preocupada de todas era Natsuko Ozora, era un 99% de probabilidades de que la boda fuera de su hijo y lo que le preocupaba no era la pareja pues ella siempre había deseado a Sanae como su nuera y sabia que ambos se amaban mucho, el problema era porque el secreto, porque querían casarse sin que se enteraran ellos, que era lo que escondían.<p>

Daichi y Kudai se habían quedado en España para acompañara a Tsubasa y para que el más pequeño de sus hijos disfrutara de sus últimos días de vacaciones, así que no tenía a su hijo para entretenerse, ni a su esposo para que la consolara ante la angustia que sentía.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban volando, la selección japonesa lucia como una autentica maquina de jugar futbol, era la perfección en todas sus líneas desde la portería que no admitió ningún gol en contra hasta los delanteros que de la mano de Kojiro Hyuga rompieron record en el goleo olímpico. Nuevamente su rival sería la selección Brasileña, ellos lo veían como una revancha del mundial juvenil, además de querer romper con la maldición de nunca ganar una presea dorada.<p>

Los viejos conocidos se reencontraron, Carlos Santana y Naturezza ante su némesis, Tsubasa Ozora, con respeto se saludaron y se desearon suerte para dar inicio al cotejo.

Fue la noche de los porteros, las jugadas espectaculares de cada bando terminaban siendo detenidas por el arquero, solamente una falla o una genialidad definirían el destino de la medalla.

Santana lanzó un pase filtrado a espaldas de Ishizaki, Naturezza salió en línea y quedo mano a mano con el portero quien salió al paso para achicarle el ángulo, Naturezza disparó cruzado, el tiro salió como un rayo, pero los reflejos del portero reaccionaron para a pierna cambiada desviarlo apenas de la portería, el delantero se agarraba la cabeza, la gloria había estado tan cerca.

Ryo se acercó a Ozora, "Tsubasa, te voy a dar el balón, ¡y pase lo que pase no me lo regreses!"

Genzo despejó en corto con el defensa quien cumplió lo prometido, entregó de inmediato al capitán, los minutos pasaban y el final estaba cerca, el desgaste del partido ya pesaba en todos pues fue un encuentro de ida y vuelta, ninguno tuvo descanso, las estadísticas marcaban que en promedio cada jugador había corrido el equivalente a doce kilómetros. Tsubasa se detuvo unos segundos, levantó la cabeza y vio el panorama a su alrededor, condujo por la banda derecha ordenándole a sus compañeros los movimientos, siempre escoltado por Misaki, una combinación de pases rápidos y ya se encontraban en el área rival, Taro disparó pero golpeó en el defensa, el tiro salió desviado y fue a dar justo a las piernas de Matsuyama quien de inmediato entregó al capitán, de espaldas al marco se quitó a dos rivales y disparó cruzado para clavar el balón en el ángulo superior derecho, muy por encima del alcance del portero. La historia se repetía, Brasil era nuevamente vencido por su nuevo archirrival, el cuadro Japonés.

Después de la ceremonia de premiación los japoneses festejaban en el vestidor, cantaban, bailaban y bañaban a todo el que se atreviera a entrar, "al entrenador con agua, no vaya a querer exprimir su ropa"

"No juegues Ishizaki que aun estas bajo mis órdenes"

Su última víctima fue el señor Katagiri quien entró para informarles que el transporte estaba listo, era hora de regresar a casa para su nuevo compromiso.

El ambiente siguió en el autobús, Genzo caminaba por el pasillo llevando la música a todos los lugares, sus compañeros le hacían segunda golpeando los vidrios o los maleteros para hacer ruido mientras Taro caminaba detrás del portero documentando todo lo que sucedía.

"¡Muchachos! No tendremos tiempo para la despedida de soltero, así que en el avión pasan a sus novias y al pequeño Daichi a algún lugar alejado para festejar"

"Ah no, protestó Tsubasa"

"Ah sí, como no, la despedida es entre hombres así que te aguantas somos mayoría"

Para cuando llegaron a Roma el cansancio y los efectos de la champaña ya habían mellado su ánimo y se olvidaron por completo de sus intenciones de festejar, las horas restantes no dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que se vieron en Japón, rodeadas por sus madres quienes de inmediato tomaron a las chicas, era de noche y el día siguiente seria el enlace.

* * *

><p>La boda se celebraría al atardecer en los jardines de la Villa Wakabayashi, las señoras hicieron un trabajo perfecto, la casa estaba llena de flores blancas y lavanda, en el jardín se montaron carpas donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, el ministro y los novios estarían en una pérgola de caoba tallada a mano, la iluminación era con velas y globos de cantoya que proporcionaban una iluminación indirecta y creaban un ambiente romántico, acorde al evento que se llevaría a cabo.<p>

"Ay Dios, creo que voy a vomitar" decia Tsubasa nervioso mientras se vestía

Genzo dejó de anudarse la corbata, se veía realmente gracioso, en ropa interior con calcetines y camisa de vestir y una corbata a medio anudar, buscó entre los cajones algun antiacido para calmar a su capitán "ten, tómatelo, hemos esperado tanto para esto que no quiero que lo arruines me escuchaste"

El joven asintió, Matsuyama quien era el unico listo se atrevió a preguntar "oye Gen, ¿porque si eres soltero, a quien nunca le hemos conocido relacion alguna sabes tanto de eso?"

"Fácil, vivo rodeado de mujeres que lo unico que hacen es hablar y hablar y hablar de eso, y si le sumas que en los tiempos libres nos la pasamos viendo telenovelas, pues el resultado aqui lo tienen"

"¿Y entonces porque nunca has salido con alguien?"

"Soy tan romántico que a veces pienso que deberia casarme conmigo mismo"

"Ya, en serio Genzo, ¿alguna vez piensas enamorarte?"

"¿Despues de lo que he visto?" dijo asustado "¡no gracias!" se enfundó en su pantalón y saco en mano abandonó la habitación antes de que continuaran con el interrogatorio

* * *

><p>Los invitados tomaron asiento, todos elegantemente vestidos, dentro de la casa y solo separados por una puerta, sus amigos aguardaban impacientes el inicio de la ceremonia, de un lado se encontraban los padrinos, del otro las damas de honor, se movian constantemente a ratos hablando, a ratos guardando silencios sumidos en sus pensamientos preguntándose cuando seria el momento de que estuvieran en ese lugar.<p>

Los novios también estaban nerviosos ella acompañada por sus padres, salió de la habitación, donde fue recibida por las sonrisas de sus amigos, a excepción de Genzo que se veía con su tipica cara de travieso, ella lo notó de inmediato "¿Por qué me ves así? ¿rompiste algo?"

"¡No!" exclamó defendiendose "es solo que estas cosas me dan risa"

El novio aguardaba en el altar; reflexionando sobre el importante paso que iba a dar, eran tantas las emociones que habían vivido en las últimas veinticuatro horas pero ninguna se comparaba con ésta. Los violines comenzaron a tocar el Canon de Pachelbel, era la señal, la enorme puerta de madera se abrió y comenzó la ceremonia.

A Tsubasa siempre le había intrigado el saber el porqué todos los novios sonreían así en el altar, si los nervios que se sentían en esos momentos eran terribles, quizás ese era el motivo de la risa ocultar el miedo que sentian, pero entonces sus manos se tocaron, sus miradas se cruzaron, ahí estaban, frente a frente, ante la mirada de todas las personas que los amaban y vieron crecer su amor, ella lucia hermosa con su vestido, la flor sobre su pelo y su ramo le daban un toque tierno, casi angelical, para él no había mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, y entonces, rompiendo cualquier protocolo de la ceremonia, se adelantó y la besó tiernamente.

Se perdieron en sus sentimientos sabían que el padre se equivocaba, el cielo no lo verían cuando murieran, el cielo estaba ahí, entre sus brazos; sus labios estuvieron unidos hasta que alguien detrás de ellos se aclaró la garganta, vestida con un hermoso traje de novia y del brazo de su padre Yayoi Aoba interrumpía su romántico beso "ejém, si no les importa, me gustaría casarme este día"

Avergonzados se separaron ante las miradas divertidas de los asistentes, Jun se acercó para recibir a su novia, "tranquilos chicos, ya les llegará su momento"

Ella tomó posición como dama de la novia, y él al lado de Jun como su padrino

"Pronto" susurró Sanae

"Muy pronto" agregó el capitán, con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro

**FIN**


	19. Epilogo

**UN, DOS, TRES POR TODOS LOS SOLTEROS**

El fin de la concentración llegó, al día siguiente dejarían la Ciudad Deportiva para viajar a Madrid a la villa olímpica, era el momento de demostrar que el tiempo empleado fue aprovechado, que el campeonato juvenil no había sido una casualidad, que había un nuevo rey del futbol.

El ambiente estaba relajado, cada quien andaba por su lado empacando, tomando las ultimas fotografías y despidiéndose del personal que tan amablemente los había acogido durante su estancia.

Tsubasa decidió pasar ese día en la soledad de su casa, quería privacidad además de que la había dejado descuidada por mucho tiempo, el viaje relámpago a Japón, la preparacion de la bienvenida de Sanae y el partido contra Holanda lo habían dejado muerto; obviamente no contaba con los insoportables de sus amigos que tenían otros planes. En cuanto abrió la puerta del enrejado lo invadió un olor a leña mezclado con cebolla, y justo cuando iba a revisar el jardín trasero su puerta principal se abrió mostrando a un relajado Kojiro vestido con shorts, tenis y una playera del Meiwa, sin inmutarse por la mirada que le lanzaba el capitán dijo "pensamos que nunca llegarías"

"¿Pensamos? ¿Quiénes? ¿No me digas que están todos aquí en mi casa?"

"No todos, ya sabes nada mas la pandilla de siempre"

"Por todos me refería a todos los latosos"

"Alguien esta muy gruñón, seguro que con la carne que esta preparando Wakabayashi se te pasa el enojo"

"Yo no quiero carne, lo único que quiero es disfrutar la tranquilidad de mi casa"

"Tonterías, mejor ven al jardín y pásatela bien con nosotros y dame tu opinión" lo tomó del hombro mientras caminaban "¿verdad que hay algo raro en Jun?"

Tsubasa negaba con la cabeza, "Oh vamos, Taro dice que tiene cara de placer culpable, yo solo digo que solo tiene cara de culpable, Genzo dice que tiene cara de idiota y Ryo que tiene cara de hambre"

De mala gana lo siguió y no reprimió la risa al ver a sus amigos intentando cocinar, Taro sentado en la mesa hacia todos los intentos para picar los vegetales para la salsa, Jun y Hikaru sazonaban la carne y las salchichas mientras Genzo era el mas gracioso pues usaba uno de los mandiles que Sanae había dejado en la casa.

"¡Hey!" gritó el tigre "miren quien llegó"

"Hasta que te apareces, pensamos que íbamos a comer sin ti, ¿Dónde andabas?"

"Que te importa, ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? ¿Cómo entraron?"

"Eres muy mal anfitrión" se quejó Genzo "nosotros que venimos a hacerte compañía a darle calor a tu casa y así nos tratas"

"Que demonios, bueno, ¿ya va a estar esa carne?"

"Un ratito mas y comeremos, ¿Dónde esta Ryo con las bebidas? Nada mas falta que se las haya tomado él solo"

Jun se lavó las manos "Voy a buscarlo"

* * *

><p>Tsubasa se sentó en la mesa viendo de frente a donde se encontraba la fuente que tanto había insistido Sanae en comprar, ella era lo único que le faltaba en ese momento para ser feliz, aunque seguramente seria ella la que estuviera preparando la comida mientras ellos solo se sentaban a discutir.<p>

"Me pregunto cuando volveremos a tener una reunión como esta" suspiraba satisfecho el portero

"No en un buen rato, apenas y se terminen los olímpicos y comienzan los torneos regulares, la liga de campeones, las eliminatorias para el mundial, otro año muy ajetreado"

"Si, bueno, quizás dentro de un año" sugirió Tsubasa

"O antes…" sugirió Jun de forma sospechosa

"¿Antes? ¿Cuándo?" los jóvenes notaron la actitud de su amigo, sabían que algo ocultaba

Los colores iban y venían de la cara de Misugi, eran las primeras personas en enterarse y no eran las más discretas del mundo pero eran sus amigos por encima de todas las cosas "es que… es que… es que quiero invitarlos a mi boda"

Tsubasa casi se ahoga con el trozo de carne que tenia en su boca "regurgítalo, regurgítalo" ordenaba el portero mientras le aplicaba la maniobra de Heimlich "regurgítalo" hasta que lo escupió el capitán, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad

"¿Ya puedes respirar bien?" preguntó

Asintió Tsubasa "la respiración ya no me preocupa sino las costillas que me quebraste idiota, ¿quién te enseñó primeros auxilios? ¿La doctora corazón?"

"Eso se gana uno por andar salvando vidas, que quede asentado que él prefiere ahogarse"

Se volvió a sentar no sin antes darle una palmada en la cabeza a Misugi por darle tremendo susto "¡para la próxima espérate a que no traiga nada en la boca!"

"Si Jun, esas bromas déjalas para otros momentos que casi dejas viuda a Anego" reclamó Ryo

"Es que no estoy bromeando" se justificó

Ahora el que escupió el refresco fue Hyuga y lo hizo sobre Matsuyama, fue necesario que entre todos los separaran pues los dos se tiraron a golpes en el césped, mas minutos que pasaban y menos que Jun podía explicarse.

"¡Ya por Dios!" gritó el capitán, "o se tranquilizan o llamo a la policía y no estoy jugando" amenazó molesto

De mala gana se sentaron pero seguían lanzándose insultos y amenazas "¡carajo! Ya cállense que quiero saber el chisme" gritó el portero "a ver mi querido Jun" dijo ya mas calmado "quieres explicarnos como esta eso de que te vas a casar"

"Pues sí, como lo oyen, Yayoi y yo nos vamos a casar"

"Suponíamos que era con ella, pero cuando te casas" pregunto el mas chismoso de todos, claro que esperaban que fuera en unos meses mas, una boda llevaba mucho tiempo, muchos preparativos

"En tres semanas"

"¡QUE!" se puso de pie "¡¿Estas loco? Una boda se lleva mucho tiempo, ya sabes los vestidos, las flores, el banquete, el salón, las invitaciones…" recitaba caminando alrededor de la mesa

"Tranquilo Gen, que no es a ti al que te pidieron matrimonio" dijo burlándose Kojiro

"Pues no, pero porque una boda tan apresurada ¿no me digas que Yayoi esta de acuerdo con eso?"

Jun se limitó a asentir avergonzado "es que… es que…" seguía tartamudeando

"Es que, ¡que!" gritaron todos desesperados

"Es que Yayoi dice que no le ha bajado"

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el jardín, nadie hablaba y se veían unos a otros "ya… digan algo…" suplicó

Consternado Ryo fue el primero en hablar, volteó con Tsubasa y dijo "¿no le ha bajado que?"

"si serás idiota" expresó Kojiro

"¿Lo idiota lo dices por Ryo o por Jun?" preguntó el portero

"Perdón" se excusó el delantero "si serán idiotas"

"Ya, díganme idiota todo lo que quieran pero explíquenme que pasa" pidió el defensa

"Pasa que todos perdimos la apuesta, el primero que se va a casar es Jun y además va a ser papá" explicó Hyuga

"¿Es cierto eso Misugi?" preguntó aun incrédulo y Jun seguía sin hablar solo asentía "oh, bueno, en ese caso ¿felicidades?" expresó dubitativo

Tsubasa que había permanecido quieto fue el primero en ponerse de pie "¡Claro que felicidades!" fue y levantó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo, tomo su cara con ambas manos y lo vio directamente a los ojos "mira que cabron nos salió el seriecito, y eso que no es goleador"

Todos se rieron de lo dicho por el capitán y uno a uno lo fueron felicitando y haciéndole constantes bromas,

"Bueno, ¿y que dijeron tus papás?"

"Sus papás como quiera" interrumpió Genzo, "¡los papás de Yayoi!" rió de buena gana "¡en cuanto pises suelo japonés te va a matar tu suegro!"

No dijo nada, solo se les quedo viendo "es que aun no saben" todos lo vieron con cara de interrogación "ustedes son los primeros"

"¡Por las bubis de Pamela Anderson!" exclamó el portero

"Eso no se vale" reclamó Kojiro "tu lo que quieres es usarnos como escudo humano ante los papás de Yayoi ¿o me equivoco?"

"La verdad, es que Yayoi y yo pensamos en casarnos aquí, y llegar ya casados a Japón para evitar cualquier problema, pero nos gustaría contar con su apoyo"

"Sinvergüenza" dijo Ryo

"Es que ustedes son mis únicos amigos, además, miedo el que les tengo a mis papás, soy hijo único y tantos cuidados que me han prodigado por mi enfermedad y para que yo les salga con esto"

"Ya se" se compadeció Matsuyama "les romperás el corazón cuando vean que no eres tan frágil como pareces"

"¿Cómo piensas ocultarlo?" interrumpió el capitán "si mal no recuerdo llegan nuestros padres en un par de días y nosotros no somos garantía de silencio"

"No tengo la menor idea, y menos como le haremos si queremos casarnos al finalizar los juegos"

"Pero antes que algo mas pase, y como incentivo para servirte de celestinas, cuéntanos como pasó"

"Pues verán, todo sucedió cuando Yayoi volvió del hospital con Tsubasa…"

_= Flashback =_

_Jun paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, esperando la llegada de la asistente, quien por órdenes del entrenador había acompañado al capitán de la selección a su revisión al hospital. Justo cuando ella se encontraba allá, uno de los marinos españoles, amigo de Sanae y con quien había salido fue a buscarla a la Ciudad Deportiva, las managers estaban ocupadas y por suerte le tocó a él verlo. Se saludaron tensamente y le informó que estaba buscando a Yayoi, Jun, como todo caballero le informó de su ausencia y que seguramente tardaría en llegar, que era inútil que la esperara, que mejor sería volver otro día o nunca pensó para él._

_El joven le dijo que volvería después, pero Jun no se sentía confiado, por eso estaba en la entrada, nervioso, aguardando por ella para adelantársele a su competencia. Tres horas después una camioneta se detenía justo en la entrada, el chofer bajaba para ayudar al capitán quien rechazó la ayuda, no era de gravedad lo que tenia, ni siquiera entendía el motivo de su visita al hospital después de que lo revisara el doctor Okamura, ese tiempo perdido solo sirvió para que su apetito creciera y mas porque nadie se preocupaba por darle de comer._

_Jun corrió al encuentro de la asistente quien lo rechazó argumentando que debía atender al capitán, pero como éste entendía lo que pasaba solo le pidió comida y que después atendiera a su amigo._

_Una vez en el comedor discutieron de lo sucedido en días anteriores, cada uno tan irracional como siempre, Tsubasa los veía divertidos pero llegó el momento en que su comida se acabó y ya no había excusa para quedarse ahí._

_Yayoi se levanto enojada, caminó hacia la alacena, donde se guardaban todas las provisiones de comida, Jun la siguió, de pronto la puerta se cerró y ellos quedaron atrapados en el interior._

"¿Cómo se cerró la puerta?" preguntó intrigado Genzo

"No tengo idea" dijo de forma sincera "cuando escuchamos el golpe los dos corrimos a abrir pero fue imposible, estaba cerrada con llave"

"Quizás alguien los encerró por error" sugirió Ryo

"O a propósito" mencionó Matsuyama

"Bueno, como sea, síguenos contando"

"_Esto es tu culpa" lo acusó_

"_¿Mi culpa?" dijo indignado "como se supone que sea mi culpa, yo no cerré la maldita puerta"_

"_No, pero tenias que seguirme hasta acá, ahora a ver quién nos saca"_

"_Tienes razón, es mi culpa, no debí seguirte, así te hubieras quedado encerrada tu sola"_

"_Eres un idiota"_

"_No más que tu amigo español ese"_

_El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, en el fondo ambos sabían que no era correcto, ni cierto lo que decían._

_La tensión se respiraba en el aire, seguramente pasarían varias horas antes de que notaran su ausencia y comenzaran a buscarlos, sobre todo por como estaban las cosas en la selección, Yayoi quiso hacer el rato menos tedioso y buscó cualquier excusa para hablar con él _"_Aprovecharé este momento para explicarte como se hace el postre frio de limón_"

_Él la vio con cara de desconcierto, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven_

"_Verás, primero licuas leche condensada con leche evaporada y el jugo del limón, luego colocas una capita de galletas y las bañas con la mezcla batida, luego otra capa de galletas y mas mezcla y así hasta que se acabe, al final la puedes decorar con frutas y la metes a refrigeración"_

_El rostro desencajado le decía que no entendía la más mínima palabra, pero entonces se topó con sus ojos tiernos y su sonrisa encantadora, esas de las que se habían enamorado y el enojo que ambos sentían desapareció, ambos se movieron para encontrarse a medio camino y fundirse en un beso deseado por los dos_

"Espera", lo detuvo el portero "¿Eso pasó antes o despues de que los interrumpiera en la sala de TV?"

"Antes" se sonrojó

"¡¿Y entonces te comiste el postre primero?" afirmó el portero

Jun asintió

"¡¿Y despues de eso no tenias los... tamaños para invitarla a salir?"

Volvió a asentir

"¡Joder!"

Jun solo se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza ante la risa general.

**AHORA SI, FIN**


End file.
